


Daddy Issues

by Marshaal



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1960s, Age Difference, Angst, Baby Peter Parker, Blackmail, Caretaking, Childhood Trauma, Creepy Quentin Beck, Crimes & Criminals, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Family Issues, Father/Son Incest, Forbidden Love, Gangsters, Incest, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Pedophilia, Precious Peter Parker, Rape, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has Issues, Unrequited Love, Violence, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshaal/pseuds/Marshaal
Summary: Нью-Йорк, 1960-й год. Питер – единственный и горячо любимый наследник Тони Старка, самого влиятельного человека в штате. Квентин – его гувернёр, а Уэйд – новый учитель музыки.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

_— Папа, а как вы с мамой познакомились?.. — спрашивает Питер, сидя у него на коленях и рассеянно играя с деревянной лошадкой._

_Тони улыбается мягко, перебирает каштановые кудри сына пальцами, и отвечает:_

_— На вечере в честь процветания нашей компании и, кстати, моего дня рождения, — он легонько щекочет ребёнка по животу и тот смеётся, дёргаясь в объятьях. — Сегодня у нас тоже кое-чей день рождения, верно?_

_— Мой, мой! — отзывается тут же Питер, вертясь, точно юла. — Можно мама выйдет к нам тоже?_

_Старк задумчиво хмурится, глядя на мальчика, но говорит вкрадчиво:_

_— Если будет хорошо себя вести._

_**Но мама умирает в тот же вечер.** _

_Мэри сидит в этой комнате с серыми стенами, опустив голову. На ней красивое бледно-розовое платье, ее волосы волшебно отливают золотом, и когда она наконец поднимает глаза на именинника, он видит слезы. Но почему мама плачет, Питти не знает, ему никто не объясняет._

_Мэри слабо здоровается с Питером и спрашивает:_

_— Неужели ты так быстро вырос?_

_И Питер тут же садится рядом, весело щебечет о том, что он отлично умеет читать и считать, он большой молодец и все его хвалят, а еще он очень по ней скучает. Мама прерывает его тихонько:_

_— Сделай для меня кое-что, милый?_

_Мэри просит принести ей кусочек его праздничного торта, маленькую ложку и небольшой нож, который наверняка все еще лежит в левом ящичке стола на кухне._

_— Никто не должен видеть. Это наш секрет. Тайна, солнышко._

_Питер, конечно же, приносит и честно не понимает, почему отец среди ночи начинает кричать и громко ругаться на всех. Питер не понимает паники и ужаса, окруживших его, и успевает только кинуться к бледному телу на носилках._

***

Питер спустился по перилам лестницы на первый этаж, весь растрёпанный, в мятой рубашке и шортах до колен, и настроение у него было отличное. Недавно закончилось занятие с Мисс Романофф и он жутко вымотался, а ещё безумно хотел есть. Вообще, в том, что он занимается с гувернантками, конечно, было множество плюсов, но минусов – тем более. Он почти не виделся со своими друзьями, не контактировал ни с кем, кроме учителей и прислуги, а отец на него внимания толком не обращал. Наверное, всё ещё злился за поджог школы...

— Хэй, Карен, что на ужин? — ещё не зайдя на порог столовой, спросил громко Питер.

— Хэй, карапуз, — сидящий за столом Тони усмехнулся, — Что с отметками?

Энтони снова говорил с ним, не хмурился грозно, просто расслабленно читал газету, то и дело поправляя очки, и заинтересованно поглядывал на сына. Никаких «ты совсем как маленький, Питер, повзрослей» или «в твоем возрасте я уже был важным звеном в семейном деле». Просто сидел себе, не напрягал, попивал кофе.

«О боже, папа дома. Дома! Почему он дома? Он разве не в Вашингтоне до следующего месяца? Что происходит?..»

— Мисс Романофф говорит, я скоро превзойду её в мастерстве, — улыбнулся неловко Питер и сел за стол, глядя на отца, — Ей нравится, что я, эм... гибкий и всё такое. — что он несёт, господи?

— Балет – твоя инициатива, — отмахнулся небрежно Тони, — что по другим предметам? Мистер Роджерс сообщил, что ты халтуришь. Снова. Чем тебя Стив не устроил? Он преподавал детям моих коллег, они все добились превосходных результатов, сейчас у них...

Мистер Роджерс был сама правильность и манерность, он был чрезмерно набожным мужчиной и пытался направить его на путь истинный, оставить детские шалости и взяться за ум. Скука, короче говоря.

— Да-да, — вяло пробубнил Питер и закатил глаза.

Тони любил это – сравнивать. Любил приводить в пример всяких богатеньких деток с золотой ложкой в заднице, которые знали монолог Гамлета наизусть и могли говорить на шести языках, как минимум. Но Питеру это не было интересно. Ну правда, зачем? И так ведь ясно, что папа будет делать все по-своему и пропихнёт его в бизнес, будь он даже самым глупым существом в мире. Питер даже не знал точно, чем тот занимается, кажется, оружием. Боги, он так молод, к чему вся эта суматоха?

— Ты что-то сказал? — не отводя глаз от какой-то, наверняка, занимательной статьи, спросил Тони.

Тони любил сравнивать, а Питер, в свою очередь, любил Тони. Но не так, как нужно любить родителей. Возможно, это потому, что того часто не было рядом. Или потому, что тот такой _восхитительный и потрясающий_.

— Нет, — фыркнул Питер.

— Я так и думал, — кивнул отец. — Химия, физика, математика? Биология? Английский? Литература, в конце концов, Питер?

— Ты историю забыл, — тихо добавил мальчик.

— А с ней у тебя, можно подумать, всё отлично?

— Нет, — повторил тот.

— Как я и думал. А Гарри Озборн...

— Хватит, пап!

Он хотел было подскочить да высказать всё, что думает: и про Озборна, который конченый придурок, и про папу, который никогда не занимался им в нужной мере, но стоило мужчине отложить газету в сторону, как Питер сдулся. В этот момент, благо, подали ужин. Питер недовольно зыркнул на тарелку с непонятным супом и заворчал на Хэппи, стоящего рядом с отцом:

— Что это вообще? — он скривился. — Хочу десерт.

Хэппи не был поваром, но он умел готовить, весьма недурно, однако Питер сейчас был в настроении всех донимать.

У Энтони от удивления вытянулось лицо, он явно не ожидал такой наглости, и, посмотрев сначала на смутившегося Хэппи, перевёл полный холодного гнева взгляд на сына.

— Сначала горячее, затем десерт, Питер.

— Не-а, — хмыкнул Питер, оттолкнув блюдо, — дрянь какая-то.

Тарелка, немного проехавшись по скатерти, пошатнулась, и содержимое тускло-зелёного цвета разлилось. Фи.

Тони, извиняющимся тоном попросив Хэппи удалиться, размеренно вдохнул и выдохнул, прикрыл веки, а затем, ударив по столу кулаком, рявкнул:

— Дрянь тут только одна! Ты вообще стыд потерял?

— Па... — Питер вздрогнул, он и забыл, что отец умеет быть таким строгим.

Ему бы сказать что-то против, оправдаться, но он вдруг почувствовал, что моментально стал меньше и незначительнее, и потупил взор. Энтони был разочарован и давил своим авторитетом, а такое случалось крайне редко.

— Закрой рот, — процедил Тони. — И смотри в глаза, когда _я_ с тобой разговариваю.

Делать этого, конечно, не хотелось, тот был разъярён, но мальчик послушно поднял взгляд на папу, виновато поджав губы, и так и не осмелился что-либо ответить.

— Ты уже достаточно сказал, — мужчина сощурился. — Ты сейчас съешь всё, что тебе подали, а потом поблагодаришь Хэппи. Ясно?

Питер продолжал молчать, уставившись на него, вперившись в небольшую морщинку меж бровей, свидетельствующую о недовольстве отца.

— Я кому говорю?! — прикрикнул Тони снова.

И Питер, вновь вздрогнув, кивнул.

— Словами, — потребовал тот.

— Я понял, пап, — тихо произнёс Питер, уже ощущая подступающие слёзы.

Инфантильность и юношеский максимализм улетучились в мгновение, дар речи помахал ручкой, а былая смелость просто растворилась в миг. Не было и шанса на то, что это закончится без ссоры. Чёрт, чего он вообще добивался?

— На сколько лет мистер Хоган старше тебя, Питер? — продолжал корить его Энтони. — На сколько _я_ старше тебя, чтобы ты со мной огрызался? Ты забыл, кто я? Забыл?! Я спрашиваю!

— Нет, — покачал головой тот, окуная ложку в суп.

— Еще хоть раз, — практически прорычал мужчина, — я замечу подобное поведение или кто-либо пожалуется на твое скотство, — он пригрозил, — я выпорю тебя. Ты понял меня?

— Понял, пап, — всхлипнул Питер.

— Приятного аппетита, — встав из-за стола, кинул равнодушно Тони и добавил, перед тем, как покинуть помещение. — Повзрослей уже, мать твою.

***

Было достаточно поздно, около двух часов ночи. А ещё было холодно, но укрываться парнишка не спешил, хотел страдать в своё удовольствие.

Питер лежал на кровати, прижав колени к груди, и витал в мрачных мыслях о том, что папу он только и делал, что бесил, даже если не нарочно. Он, можно сказать, пытался достучаться до него и показать, что он, вообще-то, тоже часть его жизни.

Нет, сначала мальчик, конечно, делал все правильно – он усердно учился, слушался старших и каждое утро завязывал галстук у зеркала отточенными движениями, сверкая учтивой белозубой улыбочкой хорошего ребёнка. Но так из года в год, из года в год, а похвалу от папы получить становилось лишь сложнее.

_Лучший в классе? Неплохо, но как насчёт всей школы?_

_Играешь в команде по футболу? В твоём возрасте я уже был капитаном команды._

Тони только и делал, что требовал большего, и Питер правда пытался дать ему это «большее» и быть «сыном своего отца», то есть, достойным своей фамилии. Старки не бывают вторыми и уж тем более третьими. _Они первые._

А ему было хорошо и на задних рядах... И так он сжёг школу. Примерно с того момента отношения с Энтони накалились, а затем – остыли до максимума, превратились в ледяную глыбу, которую ни растопить, ни сдвинуть, так ведь папа любил напомнить о том, какой его отпрыск бестолковый.

Однако раньше отец не придавал значения тому, как Питер ведёт себя с прислугой, он просто сплавлял его на других и давал денег, игнорируя нужду воспитывать ребёнка, а тут...

Питер иногда действительно забывал, кем тот ему приходился. Тони не был клишированным образцом примерного отца: он был то по уши в работе, то в загулах, откуда приводил женщин, каждый раз разных. Они не были близки. Может быть, так Тони старался оградить его от лишних проблем. Он не был лучшим человеком. Многие считали, что Тони Старк был самым настоящим _чудовищем._ Он почти не бывал дома и почти не общался с сыном «по душам», только справлялся за его образование.

Остальное было на сиделках с того момента, как умерла мама. 

Мальчик мелко затрясся, обняв себя руками, и позволил себе расплакаться. Мама его любила. Питер хорошо помнил, что от неё приятно пахло лавандой, её волосы красиво струились по плечам, а ещё она укачивала его, когда он прибегал по ночам и опускал голову на её худые колени. Мама гладила его кудри ласковой ладонью и пела колыбельные, она знала много разных колыбельных, и Питер теперь знал их тоже.

Чего Питер до сих пор не знал, так это причины того, что Мэри не выпускали из комнаты на третьем этаже. Прошло уже десять лет, а он до сих пор не знает – почему отец был так жесток? Когда... Когда он стал так жесток?

_— Пап, смотри, как красиво! — мальчик лет пяти вбегает в гараж, не закрывая за собой дверь, и кричит, — Очень-очень красиво!_

_— Карапуз, что это у тебя? — на шум оборачивается высокий и крепкий мужчина в спортивных штанах и майке, перемазанных машинным маслом, — Цветочки?_

_Папа обычно ходит в красивых смокингах, всегда с иголочки и с охраной, но ещё папа никогда не просит ни у кого помощи в домашних делах, всё делает сам – папа прекрасный человек._

_— Фиалки! — с умным видом поправляет того ребёнок, — Маме понравится, правда?_

_— Она будет в восторге, — жестом подзывает к себе, — Ты снова залез в сад мисс Поттс, Питти?_

_Позади отца стоит одна из его машин, которая в последнее время частенько странно жужжит. Но отец справится, отец сильный и руки у него золотые – Питер очень гордится им._

_— Возможно, — уклончиво отвечает тот, подходя._

_Мужчина весело смеётся:_

_— Негодник! — мозолистая ладонь опускается на кудрявый затылок и мягко поглаживает._

_— Фу, я теперь испачканный, — возмущается искренне Питер, морщась._

_— О, так ты у нас девчонка? Не знал, что у меня не сын, а дочка. Хочешь бантик на голову?_

_— Ну па-а-п!_

Внезапно раздался стук в дверь, вытягивая его из пут воспоминаний. Наверняка, снова чёртовы люди Энтони с этими нелепыми «юный Господин не желает чего-нибудь?» и тому подобной чушью, которую тот выделывает, чтобы сын не копил обиды. Такое работало раньше.

Питер выкрикнул:

— Оставьте меня в покое!

По ту сторону промолчали, не было никаких «простите» или «но быть может...», лишь тишина, после чего ручка двери повернулась. Питер, поняв, кто там, быстро вытер с покрасневших щёк слёзы и пару раз шмыгнул носом, тяжело дыша, пытаясь прогнать истерику, чтобы не разозлить папу снова.

— Могу ли я войти, сынок? — сдержанно поинтересовался Тони, застыв у порога.

Мальчик, сев на постели и направив взгляд на свои белые носочки, к собственному удивлению всхлипнул:

— Да, — и зажал рот ладонью.

Он побоялся, что, наверное, отец назовёт его тряпкой и бесполезным куском мяса, посчитает нюней и слабаком. Это было бы так унизительно. Это, наверное, было бы правдой.

Если бы Питер поднял свои заплаканные глаза, он бы увидел, как мужчина вздрогнул и чувство вины промелькнуло быстрой тенью на его лице. Энтони подошел к нему, нерешительно оглядываясь по сторонам, будто был в его комнате впервые, и сел рядом. Тут он вдруг с громким хлопком опустил свою ладонь на мальчишеское плечо и спросил:

— Почему ты плачешь, малыш?

И Питер, переведя на него загнанный взор, еле слышно попросил:

— Могу я не отвечать, пожалуйста, — он сделал небольшую паузу. — сэр?

И тогда он заметил удивлённый взгляд отца, заметил его немного раскрытый в недоумении рот. Тони, взяв себя в руки, вздохнул и резко притянул сына к себе, утыкаясь носом в его шею.

— Не поступай так со мной, — попросил он. — Ты ведь знаешь, я стараюсь для тебя. Только для тебя, ты самое важное, что есть в моей жизни, я думал, ты понимаешь это.

Питер пребывал в самом настоящем шоке – так близко к отцу он давно не был, плюс, Энтони никогда не говорил подобных слов.

И, принюхавшись, он понял причину. Папа немного, самую малость, но очевидно был пьян. Обычно он, напиваясь, не лез к Питеру, старался не контактировать, скорее всего, по этой самой причине – становился сентиментальнее.

— Откуда я мог знать? — прошептал сломленно Питер, — Ты никогда не говорил мне. Тебя же никогда не было рядом, — и сорвался на рыдания.

Старк нахмурился, точно, Питер будто кожей чувствовал, что тот хмурился. А затем, парнишка ощутил, как к его виску прижимаются горячие сухие губы.

_божебожебоже_

— Я ведь делаю всё для тебя и твоего будущего, Питти, — произнёс Тони хрипло, и тот вздрогнул от нежности. — Разве не понятно?.. — он зарылся пальцами в мягкие кудри мальчика, лаская, и того вело. Это было так приятно. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был лучше меня.

Питер сдерживался из последних сил, чтобы не заскулить, чтобы не начать прижиматься теснее и тереться, как глупое похотливое животное. Он был в слезах, был растроган и возбуждён.

_Боже, боже, это всё ненормально._  
Нет.  
**Питер** ненормальный.

— Разве я могу?.. — спросил Питер тихонько. — Кто вообще способен?

Энтони бархатно рассмеялся у него над ухом, не разрывая объятий, а он подумал – когда он видел папину улыбку в последний раз?

Питер тут же начал отпихиваться, вызывая новую волну удивления у отца, а, отстранившись, внимательно вгляделся в лицо мужчины.

Тот приподнял брови в издевательском жесте, так привычно и холодно, но... Он не ухмылялся и не скалился от злости, как привык Питер. Папа улыбался тепло и искренне и эта улыбка была для него, – для Питера.

— Только ты и способен, карапуз, — не замечая явной проблемы того, сказал Тони.

«Да» — согласился мысленно Питер, приближаясь снова, но уже с намерением сделать нечто запретное, — «Только я способен полюбить собственного отца»

Однако Энтони, задержав взгляд на его губах, отодвинулся и, потрепав мальчика по макушке, пожелал:

— Доброй ночи, и помни, прошу тебя, — он подошел к двери и обернулся, глядя на сына с тоской. — Я люблю тебя, Питер. Больше всего на свете.

— Я знаю, пап, — кивнул тот, нервно усмехаясь.

***

В то время как его одноклассники только начали дёргать девочек за косички и читать украдкой журналы для взрослых, Питер осознал свою испорченность и начал ласкать себя под одеялом, фантазируя о Тони. Ну, а о ком еще? О гувернёрах, которые на фоне того меркли и бледнели? О девочках? Бесполезно.

Господи, ему было только одиннадцать лет, когда он понял, _насколько_ низко можно пасть.

Это не казалось чем-то страшным, вовсе нет, да и делал он это не специально, просто...

**_Всё было так громко._** __

_Питер в своей комнате, как хороший ребёнок, ведь сейчас уже почти одиннадцать, и он уже час как должен лежать в кроватке. Только вот он не совсем послушный: ему следовало бы закрыть глазки и спать._

_Питер не спит._

_— Блять, блять, да-да, вот так, давай..._

_Питти зажмуривается, прикусывая и так изодранную нервами и яблочными зубками губу, и опускает подрагивающую руку ниже. Собственные пальцы электрическим холодком ласкают сначала грудь, потом пробегаются невесомо по рёбрам, затем не сильно трут низ напряжённого живота._

_— О-ох, ч-чёрт возьми, вот так!.._

_Питер дышит рвано и тяжело. Вообще, хочется стонать, как та женщина в отцовской спальне через стенку, но нельзя, он должен быть приличным тихим мальчиком._

_И ему немножко стыдно каждый раз, когда он оттягивает резинку белых трусов, пряча лицо в одеяле, но это ведь правда невозможно — слушать такое и просто лежать. Он ведь просто подросток, происходящее — выходка бурлящих гормонов. Это... это не безумно._

_— Выеби меня как шлюху, да!_

_— **Заткнись** , — рычит Энтони и Питер вздрагивает, поскуливая, — **Закрой свой ёбаный рот, блядь**._

_А Питеру хо-ро-шо. Он шепчет едва слышно что-то неразборчивое, когда раздвигает на тонких прохладных простынях гибкие ножки, представляя, правда, совсем не одинокий вечер в своей детской. Массивная кровать отца каждый раз бьётся о стену, очень громко и навязчиво, но грохот не заглушает крики визгливой пассии Тони. Ни разу._

_Что ж, сегодня папочка, видимо, особенно хорош._

— Папа, — выдохнул горячо Питер, разводя ноги в стороны и сгибая те в коленках, — папочка...

Питер вспоминал горячие губы, целующие целомудренно в висок и щёку, и будто бы чувствовал их жар, шероховатость, грубость. Отец невыносим, он слишком неправильный, слишком _соблазнительный_ , Господи, сам Дьявол в человеческом обличии.

Мальчик сжал член у основания, повёл рукой вверх, не ослабляя хватку, нарочно причиняя себе боль, будто бы наказывая за то, как он грешен. Хотя это только доставило куда больше приятных ощущений, – пальчики на ногах поджались, на глаза навернулись слёзы, а с искусанных губ так и срывались тихие стоны.

Питер вспоминал всё, прогонял в памяти по несколько раз, заводясь, как в первый: отцовское дыхание у шеи, его шершавые ладони на плечах, пальцы в волосах, голос, тягучий и томный.

_«Я люблю тебя, Питер»_

— Я люблю тебя, пап, — всхлипнул Питер, лаская себя торопливо, сгорая от стыда и удовольствия. — Люблю, люблю, пожалуйста, люблю...

_И, вероятнее всего, он сгорит за такую любовь в Аду._

Это не казалось страшным тогда, но сейчас... Сейчас представлять, как тебя трахает твой родной отец, оставляя синяки и засосы на всевозможных местах, загоняя член до упора, заполняя собой, было мучительным и недопустимым. Сейчас это стало настоящим кошмаром и навязчивой идеей, засевшей в подкорке мозга.

— Я люблю тебя, — сквозь плач, пробормотал Питер, кончая себе на живот, — Прости, прости, я так люблю тебя и совсем не знаю, что делать...

***

Что делать Тони сказал сам, за завтраком, пребывая в хорошем настроении, он сидел за столом в футболке и свободных брюках. Не в официальном костюме, как обычно, а в человеческой одежде, и от этого становилось как-то спокойнее. Карен на кухне готовила завтрак.

— Мистер Роджерс отказался тебе преподавать, — ровным тоном сообщил мужчина, отпивая немного кофе. — Поэтому у меня есть два претендента на место твоего гувернёра. Ты выберешь одного сам, договорились?

Видимо, это был один из тех щедрых жестов, что делал Энтони, лишь бы не извиняться напрямую.

— Да, отлично, — согласился тут же Питер. — Мне нужно?..

— Они приедут ближе к обеду и ты сам примешь решение, — кивнул понятливо отец. — Женщина и мужчина.

— Хорошо, — кивнул мальчик и провёл пальцем по краям чашки с чаем.

— Так же нас пригласили на свадьбу дочери одного из моих знакомых, — сказал Тони.

И Питер, разумеется, понял, что пригласили конкретно папу, но решил подыграть, раз уж тот хотел загладить свою вину. Говоря откровенно, Питер не считал его виноватым, любой бы не выдержал, и Питер это осознавал. В последний раз Тони был дома настолько долго, наверное, полтора года назад?.. Он ужасно отвык от него и каждый раз, когда видел, был счастлив и обижен одновременно. Судя по всему, это и повлияло. Питер забылся.

— Я буду очень рад посетить это мероприятие, сэр, — улыбнулся очаровательно мальчик, заправив кудрявый локон отросших волос за ухо.

В ту же секунду из кухни показались две девушки в беленьких передничках с подносами в руках, а после них в столовую спокойно вошла Карен. Карен была его любимой служанкой, она вкусно готовила и была с ним очень участлива.

Питеру захотелось сладкого и он, игнорируя омлет и салаты, тут же придвинул к себе панкейки с кленовым сиропом, на что отец отреагировал лишь укором во взгляде. Промолчал – значит точно хотел наладить отношения.

Карен, с весельем наблюдая за Питером, подошла к Старку и, наклонившись – как кажется мальчику – уж слишком низко, что-то прошептала с ухмылкой на ярко накрашенных губах. Её декольте было непозволительно – непозволительно! – глубоким, а выражение лица излишне кокетливым.

Энтони лениво от неё отмахнулся, неотрывно глядя на сына, и Питер покраснел от такого пристального взора.

— Оставь нас, — резко прервал тихое щебетание девушки Тони. — Будь так любезна.

Карен, наверняка не привыкшая к такому обращению, – да, Пит допускает мысль о том, что его любимая кухарка спала с его любимым папой, – вытаращилась на мужчину широко раскрытыми глазами, замерев.

— Шевелись, — уже строже приказал тот.

И она тут же, возмущённо одёрнув короткую юбку, зацокала каблуками прочь из комнаты, шипя что-то неразборчиво и яростно. Питер, вроде, расслышал слово «чудовище».

Ещё Питер заметил, как отец проводил её взглядом, задержавшись на длинных упитанных ногах, и облизнул пересохшие губы быстрым движением языка, усмехаясь чему-то неизвестному.

«Сучка» — подумал малодушно Питер, скуксившись от досады.

— Приятного аппетита, малыш, — произнёс мягко Тони, заставив мальчика оттаять.

— И тебе, — вновь заулыбался радостно тот.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мерзкие воспоминания 🤟

Второй гувернёр заметно опаздывал.

Мисс Джейн Фостер внушала доверие, на ней было серое платье ниже колена, строгий пиджак в тон и премилая шляпка, а на лице – минимум макияжа. Мисс Фостер, однако, была до одури похожа на одну из любовниц отца, чем бесила Питера, хотя тот осознавал, что это максимально бессмысленно. Была даже вероятность, что той любовницей была как раз она, но он ничего с этим в любом случае не сделает.

Джейн спокойно сказала:

— Мне будет приятно с вами работать, — и обращалась она именно к Энтони, иногда кидая снисходительные взгляды в сторону Питера.

Мисс Фостер сидела напротив мужчины, закинув ногу на ногу, а Питер опустился на подлокотник кресла папы и поджал губы, наблюдая за тем, как они с отцом обсуждают её недавнюю поездку в Англию и детей их соседки, мисс Поттс, которым Джейн одно время, как оказалось, преподавала.

— Чудные близнецы, — кивнула женщина, —Внимательны к деталям и очень вежливы.

— Отвыкайте, дорогуша, — улыбнулся отец, намекая на характер сына, и та рассмеялась, прикрыв рот изящной ладонью.

«О, началось»

Да, судя по хищному взору Тони и заметно расслабившейся дамочке, процесс заигрывания давно пошёл.

Питер буравил их взглядом достаточно долго, после чего просто закатил глаза, поняв, что на него уже никто не обращает внимания. Тут в дверь коротко постучали и, когда Энтони дал команду одному из его охранников открыть ту, в кабинет вошёл мужчина.

Мужчина в явно дорогом, но немного смятом в некоторых местах, костюме, с аккуратной бородой и явно растерянным выражением лица. Он изучал помещение, после чего уставился на Питера с совершенно нечитаемыми эмоциями. У него был свежий здоровый загар и неплохие часы на левой руке – мальчик видел такие в коллекции отца, а тот не покупал дешёвки. Питер осмотрел его придирчиво, с ног до головы, и не мог отрицать того, что тот был отлично сложен и чем-то напоминал папу. Только моложе лет на десять.

— Здравствуйте, — так же неотрывно глядя лишь на Питера, сказал тот, и Питер вздрогнул от отчетливого акцента, — Молодой Господин.

Тот подошёл, остановившись рядом с сидением Джейн, и теперь Питер видел лёгкие потёртости и пылинки на его одежде, чувствовал запах явно качественного, подчёркнуто мужского, – сам он предпочитал что-то лёгкое и сладковатое, – одеколона.

— Моё имя Квентин Бэк, — улыбнувшись мальчику, представился он, наконец, повернувшись к спокойно сидящему за столом Тони.

Квентин Бэк – звучит как герой какой-то невероятной истории о приключениях и любви. Наверняка он знает кучу таких историй? Он не выглядит, как скучная Джейн или праведный Стив. Он... он очень похож на папу.

Питер, застыв, как вкопанный и даже не глядя на отца и мисс Фостер, немного резко заявил, сжав рукав пиджака Тони.

— Я хочу его.

И Квентин в ответ, поначалу удивлённый и, как показалось мальчику, восхищённый, умиленно усмехнулся.

Джейн, непонимающе смотря на этих двух, обратилась к Энтони, который пристально разглядывал Бэка, что, в свою очередь, не мог отвести глаз от его сына.

Питер, кстати, совершенно не понимал, почему – он был в своей любимой нежно-розовой рубашке и бежевых штанишках, волосы он причесал наскоро, да и в принципе не особенно волновался по поводу своего внешнего вида. Быть может, мистер Бэк считает, что тот выглядит нелепо?..

— Ребёнок не может решать... — попыталась высказаться мисс Фостер.

— Как раз я и могу, — оборвал её Питер.

Квентин же, видимо, ощутив повышенное внимание к своей персоне, перевёл взгляд на хозяина дома. Тот был сосредоточен и всё в нём говорило о недоверии.

— Опаздываете, — лаконично выдал Тони, не стараясь скрывать неприязнь.

Кажется, отцу не понравилась их игра в гляделки, но Питер честно ничего не мог с собой поделать – сказывался дефицит общения. Однако он заметил, как выражение лица Бэка с заворожённого сменилось на напряжённое, и тому была причина – об отце ходила уйма слухов и все, как один, полная жуть. Считалось, он держит весь город в страхе, ведь напрямую связан с преступными группировками, как и все остальные Старки. О том, что случается с неприятелями Тони, сочиняли байки, которые даже Питер знал. И верил в некоторые.

— Прошу прощения, Италия слишком меня расслабила, я совершенно забыл про время, — виновато произнёс Квентин.

— Быть может, стоит сначала узнать о личных качествах гувернёра, прежде чем принимать решение, Питер? — проигнорировал его Энтони, поворачивая голову в сторону того.

Папа посмотрел на него тем-самым-взглядом, который информировал — сейчас должно быть по-моему. Но мальчишка злобно сузил глаза, крепко сцепив челюсть и давая понять — в другой раз.

— Папа, — сложил руки на груди Питер, — но я хочу _его_.

«Её себе оставь» — так и рвалось с языка, но, позволь он себе такое, и вновь получил бы выговор.

Тони, всматриваясь в глаза сына с явным неодобрением пару мгновений и заставляя того испытывать сильнейший дискомфорт, откинулся на спинку кресла, из-за чего Питер немного пошатнулся.

— Мисс Фостер, — развёл руками он, — Прошу простить, но вы его слышали.

Мальчик, не веря до конца собственным ушам, кинулся к отцу на шею, и услышал ласковый смешок над самым ухом, а затем – почувствовал эти невыносимые горячие ладони на спине. Мистер Бэк неловко переминался с ноги на ногу.

А Джейн, осознав произошедшее и сдержанно кивнув, бросила на прощание:

— Идти на поводу у детских капризов – огромная ошибка. — после чего направилась к выходу.

Мужчина моментально ощетинился, попытавшись отстранить от себя мальчика, который недовольно промычал что-то, так и повиснув на отце:

— Премного благодарен, выход найдёте сами, — дверь за гувернанткой закрылась. Тони погладил Питера по волосам и поцеловал мягко в лоб, и, когда ребёнок наконец отпустил его, он обратился к Бэку, — Вы можете сесть, — он кивнул на второе кресло.

Квентин, перехватив поудобнее рабочий портфель, опустился на сидение, наверняка ощущая себя неудобно, и хотел было начать рассказывать о своём опыте работы и довольных клиентах, как Энтони сообщил:

— Одинсон посоветовал вас, — и ещё раз взглянул на Питера, будто бы справляясь об уверенности того, — Сказал, вы поразительно быстро нашли общий язык с его сыновьями и они оба рыдали, когда вы уезжали.

— О, Тор и Локи, — понятливо отозвался тот, — Те ещё сорванцы.

— Раз вы поладили с этими бестиями, то и с моим Питером сможете найти общий язык, я прав? — Тони сцепил руки в замок.

— Разуме...

— Но если нет, если что-то пойдёт не так, если я замечу что-то, — Старк ухмыльнулся, — подозрительное, мистер Бэк, мы будем разговаривать иначе. Питер – не просто ещё один ученик, Питер _мой сын_ , и я прекрасно осведомлён о том, какое влияние он оказывает на людей.

Квентин свёл брови к переносице, нервно сглотнув, и кивнул. 

— Мы друг друга поняли?

Питера, во-первых, повело от этого «мой Питер», а во-вторых, он вдруг понял, что когда папа кричит и бьёт по столу кулаками, это ещё ничего... холодный тон, которым Энтони говорил сейчас, внушал трепет и страх, он словно предупреждал – _я, блять, не шучу_. 

Квентин заметно побледнел, его бровь нервно дёрнулась, и он кое-как выдавил из себя улыбку.

— Разумеется, сэр.

***

У Питера было две комнаты для занятий. Одна предназначалась исключительно для балета с мисс Романофф и была оборудована под танцевальную студию, а вторая – выполнена в успокаивающих бирюзово-зелёных цветах, с доской, местами для учителя и ученика. Так же там был шкафчик со всеми учебниками, которые требовались. И которые Питеру даже доставать не надо было – гувернёры делали все за него, прыгали на задних лапках, потому что платил Тони сверх нормы, но вот мистер Роджерс занудствовал и требовал уважения, поэтому просил юношу готовить принадлежности заранее. Питер демонстративно оставался за партой.

«Пошёл к чёрту, Стив» — думал он.

Первым уроком, который провёл мистер Бэк, стала история. Историю, как и всё остальное, мальчик знал достаточно хорошо, но голос мистера Роджерса всегда его убаюкивал, так монотонно и скучно тот рассказывал, потому он чаще всего спал на ней. И на многих других предметах, будем искренны.

Но Квентин будто вёл диалог, проводя занятие живо и интересно, задавая вопросы по ходу. Питер отстранённо отмечал то, как тот одновременно похож и не похож на отца, в отточенных уверенных движениях, харизматичной мимике и пытливом взгляде было нечто исключительно старковское. Будто весь мир был у него на ладони, этой самой ладони с линией жизни, чуть запачканной мелом. Но Квентин не был его папой. Не был под огромным запретом.

Наверное, в том и разница.

— Что мы узнали о «Прокламации об освобождении рабов»? — спросил Бэк, стоя у доски, — Мистер Старк, вы всё ещё со мной?

— А? — оторвался от рассматривания того Питер, — Да, да. «Прокламация об освобождении рабов»... Это документ, состоящий из двух указов Авраама Линкольна, изданных во время... эм, гражданской войны в США?

Мистер Старк – звучало странно, первым порывом было оглянуться на дверь в поисках отца. Питер не мистер. Питер вообще не знает, кто он.

— Верно, — кивнул Квентин, сжав указку в руках, стоя у доски, — А когда он был издан?

Мальчик так и пялился на эту чертову указку, стыдливо краснея от самых разных мыслей в голове. И все, как одна, были порочны и грязны. А ведь у него в конце недели поход в церковь... Куда его пускать изначально не хотели. Батюшка плескался в него святой водой и упёрто твердил, что Питеру и Энтони в храм божий путь закрыт, уж больно кровава их семейная история.

_«Вы будете гореть в Аду за грехи свои, за все злодеяния, за то, что сделали с моими бедными дочерьми! Они были совсем малютками... Твой отец – сам Сатана!»_

А потом этого странного священника сменили на другого, а прошлого никто больше не видел. Питер до сих пор не знает, о чём говорил этот мужчина, и ему немного стыдно за то, что он нажаловался папе, – не стоило так резко реагировать, зная о чрезмерной резкости отца. Ну, он замаливает свой поступок.

— В... в сентябре тысяча восемьсот шестьдесят второго года, — господи, они ведь только что это обсуждали, думай, думай! — Двадцатого числа?

— Двадцать второго, молодой господин, — мягко поправил Бэк, — А когда он окончательно вошёл в силу?

— Окончательно? — недоумённо протянул Питер.

— Окончательно это было декларировано тринадцатой поправкой к Конституции США от первого февраля тысяча восемьсот восемьдесят пятого года, — как на духу оповестил его Квентин, — Запишите, пожалуйста, — и почтенно поклонился.

Мальчик с удивлением ловил каждый его жест. Да, с ним были вежливы и старались угодить, чтобы не разгневать ненароком Тони, но Бэк уже показал, что, пусть Старка старшего он и опасается, но приоритетом для него стал сам Питер. И Питеру было приятно, хоть и непривычно.

— Вы жили в Италии? — послушно записав новую информацию, спросил он.

— Да, полгода, — кивнул мужчина, откладывая указку на свой стол, и провёл по тому ладонью, — Можно сказать, отдыхал.

— А что там? — подпёр подбородок ладошкой Питер, любопытно уставившись на того.

Квентин поднял на юношу глаза, задержавшись взглядом дольше нужного, – Питер знает, он так же смотрит на отца, – и неопределённо повел головой.

— Итальянцы, — сказал он монотонно, а затем рассмеялся, — Следующим уроком как раз география, мистер...

— Зовите меня Питер, — перебил невоспитанно тот, — Не господин, не Старк. Питер.

И Бэк вновь засмотрелся. Правда, в этот раз он вовремя опустил лицо, делая вид, что проверяет на чистоту свои туфли, однако Питер, к удивлению для своего малого возраста, понимал предостаточно.

— Как вы пожелаете, Питер, — улыбнулся Квентин, хмыкнув себе под нос, и подошёл к окну, разглядывая террасу, — У вас сейчас... перерыв, верно?

Бэк был чистой воды джекпотом: высокий, статный, выхоленный. В нём играло нечто аристократическое, загадочное, притягательное, и тот наверняка знал об этой своей особенности. И наверняка пользовался ею.

Предыдущие гувернёры, за исключением Стива Роджерса, который следил за собой и в прошлом был военным, казались Питеру серыми пятнами с унылыми речами. И почти у каждого было пузо да залысина, смотреть смешно!

А Квентин... Квентин Питеру понравился. С Квентином можно делать множество увлекательных вещей.

— Пятнадцать минут, — подтвердил парень, — Расскажете мне про Италию и итальянцев?

***

Бэк был готов рассказывать Питеру Старку обо всём, о чём тот только пожелал бы знать. Он бы рассказывал ему про своё путешествие по удивительной красоты Франции, про бедных детей из Африки, которых учил читать и писать, про невероятное северное сияние Норвегии и ласковых белых медведей.

Питер ведь этого, вероятно, не видел, сидя на привязи у своего жуткого папаши?

Господин Одинсон, когда Квентин вернулся из Италии, – где было погано, – тут же направил его к Энтони и сказал:

— С Богом.

И то, что Один Одинсон произнёс подобное, уже означало, что ждало его нечто ужасающее. О Старках, – негласных правителях Нью-Йорка, – ходило множество слухов и, с вероятностью в восемьдесят процентов, они были правдивы, ведь, на самом деле, такое не берётся из ниоткуда.

Но и отказывать Старкам было глупо – денег у них всегда водилось с избытком. Уже подъезжая к их поместью, Бэк был восхищён величием и красотой того, для него это была отличная возможность заработать и вернуть долги, в которые он влез, из-за бесполезного трипа в Венецию. При этом в голове всегда был сам Тони Старк, что являлся потенциальной угрозой. Потому требовалось держать руку на пульсе...

...который ускорился до невообразимого темпа, стоило Квентину войти в кабинет и увидеть того, кого ему предстояло обучать. В комнате несомненно были ещё его вероятные начальник и конкурент, но он не мог себя заставить не смотреть на это прекрасное создание, на стройного, грациозного, прелестного юношу. Мальчик всё поправлял кольца каштановых кудрей, заправляя пряди за розоватое ушко, и пунцовел веснушчатым лицом, глядя прямо в глаза Бэку своими – ореховыми, по-оленьи наивными, обрамлёнными длинными подрагивающими ресницами.

Его звали Питер – Квентина предупредили. Его так же предупредили, что у мальчика скверный характер, скудная тяга к учебе и крайне опасный отец, и что ему достаточно дать этому отцу знать, что его обижают, чтобы у Бэка появились проблемы небывалых масштабов. А значит, ни ругать, ни наказывать, как тех же братцев Одинсонов, Питера нельзя. На него даже смотреть строго, скорее всего, нельзя.

Но Квентина не предупредили о самом главном: о том, что _Питер Старк произведение искусства и воплощение поднебесного ангела_. О том, что когда они встретятся, всё изменится, и необязательно в лучшую сторону. Квентину тридцать лет и он влюбился, как обычный сопляк, с первого взгляда. Нет, это не просто влюблённость, это была любовь, любовь с первого, последнего, извечного взгляда. По крайней мере, для Бэка. 

— Я понял, — улыбаясь, проговорил юноша, — Ох, — и провёл ладонью по плечу стоящего рядом мужчины, отряхивая, — запылились.

Бэк опирался рукой о его парту, наклонившись низко к учебнику с тетрадью, и объяснял непонятные мальчику детали. А тот придвинулся ближе, едва не ложась на Квентина, и совершенно беззастенчиво рассматривал.

Интерес Питера не мог не радовать, Питер был волшебным, про таких пишут романы, сочиняют стихи и песни, с таких картины рисуют. Питер был сказочным.

— Надел первый попавшийся костюм, — признался Бэк, — Опаздывал жутко.

— А почему?

И так они сошли с курса на Италию в самом начале урока. Квентин всё же рассказал о своём проживании там и о тамошнем населении, рассказал о тонкостях быта и работы, но конкретно географией они не занимались и, как показалось мужчине, Питер этого и добивался.

— ...так что, когда я прибыл, я заснул сразу же. И встречу с вашим отцом назначил даже не я, а Господин Одинсон. Так что, знаете, проспал до самого обеда... Неловкая ситуация. — заключил Бэк.

— Не корите себя, — вновь проводя пальчиками по его пиджаку, промурлыкал парнишка, — Ведь все мы люди.

_«Нет» — подумал мимоходом Квентин, — «Ты точно нет»_

— Вам не жарко? — Питер бесстыже оттянул его лацкан в сторону, склонив голову любопытно, — Мне – очень, — а второй рукой расстегнул одну из пуговиц своей рубашки, — с радостью бы разделся.

«Не ясно, демон ли» — размышлял Бэк, стараясь не пялиться на точёные ключицы и родинку у начала груди в открытую, однако всё впустую, — «Ангел ли» — и дыхание уже затруднилось, напряжение жаром пульсировало внизу живота, — «Но точно наказание»

Квентин уже хотел было приблизиться к мальчику, чтобы вдохнуть запах ванили и меда, исходящий от его молочной кожи и отливающих карамелью локонов, как уловил чутким слухом шаги в коридоре. Кто-то шёл к ним, чтобы, разумеется, проверить – доволен ли ребёнок гувернёром?

Бэк тут же выпрямился, отошёл на безопасное расстояние, так как ожидал увидеть на пороге самого Энтони, но там была лишь приятного вида женщина: морковного цвета волосы, голубой деловой костюм и ясные серые глаза. Сначала Квентин решил, что это мать Питера, но, призадумавшись, отмёл этот вариант.

— Мистер Старк желает знать, как проходят ваши занятия, господа.

Одна из самых распространённых сплетен об Энтони – он убил свою жену. Он держал её взаперти, морил голодом, мучил, а затем убил тремя точными ударами в грудь охотничьим ножом.

И всё же этот нюанс не мешал всяким взбалмошным девкам вешаться на того, едва он поманит за собой. Удивительно.

— Всё безупречно, — лениво кивнул Питер, — Можешь быть свободна, Пеппер.

— Моё имя Вирджиния, молодой Господин, — холодно отчеканила та, — «Пеппер» придумал ваш отец.

— Я знаю, — пожал плечами мальчик, — Можешь уже уйти, Пеппс? Мы заняты.

Вирджиния вперилась взглядом в юношу, после чего перевела тот на Бэка, и тот в извиняющемся жесте приклонил голову.

— Крепитесь, — бросила она на прощание.

И затем, поджав губы, развернулась к выходу, хлопнув за собой дверью. Питер расслабленно раскачивался на стуле, поигрывая карандашом на вытянутых губах.

— Знаешь, — неловко почесал затылок Квентин, — Я ведь должен заниматься твоим воспитанием. Манерами.

Мальчишка, подняв на него взор и уронив карандаш, усмехнулся:

— Ох, а мы будем заниматься этим прямо сейчас?

_«Господь Всемогущий»_

***

Питер не любил воспитательные часы: мистер Роджерс в основном говорил про его долг как гражданина Америки и о том, что важно оставаться человеком в любой ситуации. Питер склонялся больше к политике отца – делай, что хочешь, потому что можешь. Но и тут был подвох, ведь если отец узнавал, что именно Питер делал, тому влетало.

Карен принесла ему пудинг и горячий чай, заботливо разложив всё на парте, потрепала по волосам и, кинув на гувернёра скользкий взгляд, удалилась. Все знали, будучи обученными опытом, что Питер действительно оказывал _некоторое влияние_ на людей.

_Дядя Оби, а точнее, мистер Стэйн, – близкий друг дедушки Говарда. Он почти член семьи, поэтому ему можно брать Питера на руки и целовать в щёчку, пусть Питеру это и не нравится. Дело даже не в колючей бороде или мозолистых ладонях, просто... Питеру с ним неспокойно. Хорошо лишь, когда папа рядом, никто не пытается его обнимать и целовать, папа смотрит на всех своим особенным злым взглядом, и все тут же перестают говорить и иногда даже дышать._

_И только Питер или дедушка Говард не боятся его – Питер знает о безусловной любви отца, а дедушка волшебным образом влияет на папу, может даже пристыдить его, когда нужно._

_Этим вечером Обадайя Стэйн, сидя в гостиной поместья Старков и потягивая портвейн, скучает, так как хозяева дома отлучились обсудить важный семейный вопрос. Питер, который и является тем самым вопросом, играет у камина в пяти метрах от него, в окружении своих маленьких солдатиков. Обадайя смотрит на него в свете пламени, на его золотые кольца кудрей и хрупкое тело в забавном костюмчике с шортами, оголяющими стройные ноги, и чувствует, как его бросает в жар._

_Питер толком не помнит, что именно произошло, он и не видел многого, по сути, сосредоточенно воюя на своём маленьком деревянном поле боя, но он хорошо помнит, как папа вдруг набросился на бедного дядю Оби, появившись из ниоткуда. Пусть мистер Стэйн никогда не нравился Питеру, ему было жаль его – его глаза закатывались, а язык вывалился, пока папа сжимал руки на его шее, рыча от ярости. Случайно опустив взгляд ниже, Питер заметил что-то такое же розовое, свисающее из-за растёгнутых брюк Обадайи. Это было странно, в гостиной нельзя раздеваться, это не ванная и даже не туалет, так почему?.._

_Пока Питер задавался этим вопросом, снова рассеянно начиная свои битвы деревянных человечков, Говард попытался оттащить Тони, он попытался остановить того, пусть был возмущён не меньше, но тогда Энтони ударил и его, отбросив на кафельный пол, и продолжил душить Стэйна. Этот грёбаный кусок дерьма решил, что может, блять, удовлетворять свои животные потребности, глядя на его сына? Он решил, что после такого покинет их дом живым?_

_Ни в коем, мать его, случае._

_Тони отбрасывает его от себя, скидывая с дивана, и, пока тот пытается опомниться, хватает незаконченную бутылку портвейна и разбивает об угол тумбы. Тони надвигается на мужчину, когда Говард кричит в ярости:_

_— Энтони, остановись!_

_Говард не может спасти жизнь Обадайи, потому что знает, что сейчас у Энтони на уме нет ничего, кроме ненависти и желания убивать. Он знает, что Энтони помешан, будь всё проклято, на Питере, и он уже не остановится. Тони даже не слышит отца, прижимая сопротивляющегося Стэйна к полу одной рукой, и нанося беспорядочные удары заточкой – другой. Тот визжит, как свинья, а когда видит, что его член валяется отдельно от остального тела, ревёт в агонии и отключается._

_Питер красивый ребёнок. А Тони хочет быть заботливым отцом, поэтому, когда он наконец отрывается от ещё теплого трупа, весь в чужой крови, он не смеет даже взглянуть в сторону мальчика. Он должен был сказать прислуге увести его. Он должен был, должен был сделать это в другом месте, не на глазах Питера!_

_Тони сидит на коленях на мокром грязном полу, всё вокруг тёмно-красное и отвратительно воняет железом. Питер щебечет, ломанно и звонко:_

_— Дядя Оби спит?_

_И Тони так сильно хочет обнять его, ненавидя себя за несдержанность. Питер не должен был увидеть этого так рано._

_Обадайю находят мёртвым в разбитой в овраге машине. И да, как и об остальных подвигах Старков, об этом не говорят открыто._

Квентин сидел напротив Питера , соединив пальцы рук, и терпеливо ждал. Мужчина следил за каждым питеровским движением, за тем, как тот помешивал чай, зачерпывал сладость и подносил ко рту. Он совсем не скрывал хищного огонька в глазах, который появлялся, стоило мальчику разомкнуть губы и вобрать ложку с десертом в рот.

— Я бы хотел поговорить о ваших специфических отношениях с отцом, Питер, — начал Квентин, прочистив горло, и отведя взор к потолку.

— Да-да, — отозвался тот, облизываясь, — Я избалованный, мой папочка меня слишком любит, нужно дать ремня... Я слышал.

Он действительно слышал это чрезмерно часто и то было, вероятно, не безосновательно, раз все сходились во мнении. Питер вел себя отвратительно? Скорее всего, да.

Однако Бэк покачал головой:

— Напротив, — он поправил галстук, — Ваш отец, судя по всему, откупается подарками, чтобы загладить вину за то, что не уделял вам времени. И по сей день не уделяет. Поэтому он не пришёл лично, а прислал секретаря.

— Вы себя психологом возомнили? — окрысился разом Питер.

— Я педагог, — уклончиво ответил тот, — Но на моей практике было достаточно подобных случаев. Ты пытаешься привлечь внимание, а отец пытается дать тебе его деньгами, так как занят. Верно?

Наверное, по выражению лица Питера стало понятно, что всё верно. По каждому пункту, от и до, но слишком откровенно и прямо.

— Знаете, — хмыкнул злостно тот, — Если мой отец об этом узнает, с вами случится что-нибудь плохое.

— А разве ему нужно знать? — Квентин вышел из-за стола и обошёл его, подойдя к парте ученика.

— Вы назвали его плохим родителем, — перевернул все на свой лад мальчишка, довольно улыбаясь, — Думаю, нужно.

— Я всего-то нашел корень проблемы, Питер. Не надо так беспокоиться, — успокаивающе ответил тот, — Всё в порядке.

Питер, однако, промолчал, окуная ложку в пудинг.

— Ты очень замкнутый, знаешь, — попытался восстановить контакт Квентин, — Пытаешься скрыть это, но я вижу, что ты выстраиваешь барьер для чужих людей.

И это было уже настоящей наглостью, слушать это дальше было бы полнейшим неуважением к самому себе, поэтому мальчик выдохнул напряжённо:

— Идите к чёрту. — и подорвался с места, направляясь к двери.

— Это после смерти матери? — ткнул, видимо, наугад Бэк.

И Питер замер у стола. Ход был хорошим, блять, очень хорошим – по городу так и ходили байки о жестоком убийстве его матушки, но незадача! Тони в тот день был рядом с сыном каждую минуту праздника. А случилось это в разгар. Нож, кровь, серый труп, паника и крики. Почему?.. Как?..

Секунд пять он не двигался, задыхаясь от возмущения и обиды, но после обернулся к мужчине и полным ненависти голосом прошипел:

— Как вам вообще хватает смелости на подобное? Вы тут пару часов, а говорите такое!

— Я был слишком резок, я понимаю, не нужно реагировать так.. — хотел было подойти Бэк, заметно переживая.

— Кем вы себя возомнили?! — оттолкнул его Питер, — Я дал вам шанс вместо той чванливой тётки, а вы мне хамите!

— Это не так. — продолжил тянуться к нему Квентин, пытаясь ухватить за плечи и, наконец, поймал, притянув.

— Как вы смеете говорить о моей матери?! — мальчишка бился в хватке, как птица в клетке, царапаясь и пинаясь, не желая контакта, — Кто вы такой вообще?!

И Бэк с сожалением во взоре схватил его за загривок одной рукой, а ладонью второй – накрыл крикливый рот, сжав обе крепко и болюче. Питер расширившимися глазами уставился на мужчину, роняя злые слёзы и, кажется, перестал дышать от шока. А тот, вцепившись сильнее, встряхнул его пару раз, и ребёнок испуганно сжался.

— Нам нужно поговорить, Питер, — ровным тоном сообщил Квентин, хмурясь, — Такое поведение неприемлемо. Ты ведь мужчина, в конце концов, что с твоими манерами? Кто воспитывал тебя?

Мальчик растерялся. В голове не укладывалось, что кто-то вообще может применять к нему грубую силу и выставлять его самого виноватым. Разве... Разве он не был прав? Ведь это мистер Бэк первый начал? А если нет?.. Вдруг отец решит, что мальчик опять всем недоволен и всех распугивает?

«Он будет ругаться»

— Твой отец был бы разочарован, — словно услышав его мысли, произнёс Квентин, и Питер промычал что-то яростно, — Я отпущу тебя и мы спокойно поговорим. Это моя работа. Ничего больше, — он освободил шелковистые локоны, после чего убрал руку и с припухших губ, и отступил на шаг, — Я не хотел тебя расстра...

Питер рухнул на пол, как только опора исчезла, и разрыдался громко и отчаянно, как дитя малое, ищущее защиты. Возможно, он ждал, что папа войдёт и прогонит злого мистера Бэка. Но ведь отец мог разозлиться и на Питера тоже...

— Прекрати истерику сейчас же.

Он только сейчас и заметил, что к нему стали обращаться на «ты», крайне фамильярно и неприятно.

— Иначе я лично сообщу твоему отцу о твоем отвратительном фривольном поведении, — Квентин опустился на корточки рядом, — Не думаю, что он обрадуется.

Остановить истерику, увы, не удавалось, Питер закрывал рот ладошками, пытался дышать размеренно, но слёзы текли без остановки, а дыхание сбивалось снова и снова. Сердце от паники ухало где-то в горле. Он не знал, от чего ему так плохо. Быть может, мужчина его напугал? Или это из-за мамы?..

«А может и папы»

Пусть Питер и злился на слова Бэка, он признавал, что так всё и есть: отец не понимает его, отвязывается подачками, недостаточно заботится. По правде говоря, отец из Тони хреновый.

— Вы правы, — проскулил мальчик, схватившись за ткань чужого пиджака, — Ему плевать на меня. Совсем. Совсем!..

Квентин, вздохнув у него над макушкой, пригладил кудрявый затылок, и зашептал вкрадчиво:

— Ты можешь всё мне рассказать.

И Питер рассказал. Рассказал, что, кажется, он совершенно неправильный и дурной, что отец в последний раз проводил с ним достаточно времени, когда ему было шесть лет, а когда мама умерла, тот ушел в загулы и от Питера тоже. Бросил на нянек, забывал о днях рождения, делал страшные вещи, кричал и много ругался.

— Но я люблю его, понимаете? — всхлипнул Питер, вжавшись мокрым от слёз лицом в грудь Бэка, — Неужели я не заслуживаю любви?

— Бог мой, — выдохнул тот и принялся вытирать влажные дорожки с щёк юноши, — Более чем, Питер. Более чем.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В какой-то степени филлер, но тут появляется Уэйд, так что...

Вечер казался сплошным поводом напиться и показать, кто влиятельнее и успешнее, а отец, конечно, не мог не участвовать в подобном. Энтони тут был, как рыба в воде: в дорогом смокинге, со стаканом виски в руках и с пистолетом, спрятанным за пиджаком, он совершенно не выделялся из толпы. 

_А Питер – да._

К тому же, он взял с собой Квентина на случай, если станет скучно, – как раз вот на этот случай! – но тот, как назло, оказался коммуникабельной скотиной, на которую вешались подружки невесты. Просто невероятно. С Квентином они достаточно сблизились – после истерики-то – и он достаточно развязно называл его «Квинни», но уже скорее дразнясь и из вредности. «Квинни» не был особенно против, морщился презрительно, но не протестовал.

Питер стоял в отдалении от своих сопроводителей, скучающе разглядывая украшения на стенах – совсем не праздничные, взрослые какие-то, унылые, – и закуски на столе. На мальчике был такой же безупречный темно-синий костюм, который отец заказал только на прошлой неделе, в честь данного события, а еще лакированные туфли в тон. Однако веселья это не добавляло.

Он подцепил у проходящего мимо официанта бокал шампанского и отпил немного, поморщившись. То было, на самом-то деле, качественно и даже, наверное, приятно ценителям, но Питер в жизни не пил, шанса не было. А тут... Ну, алкоголь явно не его стезя, чёрт возьми, даже напиться невозможно.

— Столь молодой особе, должно быть, некомфортно здесь? — раздалось у него над ухом.

Питер нервно бросил взгляд на умело флиртующего со сразу тремя девушками Бэка, а затем – на Тони, судя по жестикуляции и улыбке, решающего какой-то мелочный вопрос.

— Не стоит бояться, — вновь сказал неизвестный, после чего обошел Питера, неприятно разглядывая, — Эдриан Тумс, — сказал мужчина и протянул ладонь для рукопожатия, — Отец невесты.

У Эдриана были тусклые серые глаза, акулья улыбка и короткие седые волосы. Он, скорее всего, старше папы лет на десять? У папы, интересно, тоже будет седина?..

— Я... — протянул свою руку Питер, но не успел договорить, как чужие пальцы обхватили его за запястье, после чего последовал поцелуй в тыльную сторону ладони, — П-Питер.

И Тумс, замерев с его рукой у губ на пару мгновений, тут же выпрямился и подозрительно сощурился:

— С кем вы пришли, Питер?

Но юноша ответить не смог, потому что к Эдриану со спины уже приближался отец, сверкая натянутой ухмылкой, и тот всем своим видом давал понять – _закрой рот и не лезь в дела взрослых._

— Со мной, — произнёс холодно Энтони, опуская тяжёлую ладонь на плечо Тумса, — Эдди, увы, не успел познакомить тебя со своим сыном. Ну, знакомься, – _Питер Старк._

«Питер Старк» больно резануло по ушам, папа явно был зол и на него тоже, потому начал с этого, зная, что мальчику его полное имя не нравится. Оно не звучало величественно, как у отца, не было даже звучным.

Отец познакомил его со всеми людьми, с которыми лично общался, и все, как один, – и их спутницы, – достаточно липко ощупали Питера взорами. Мистер Тумс, вероятно, отсутствовал в помещении в это время.

— Очень рад зн... — хотел было сказать Эдриан, но того перебил Тони, остававшийся позади того.

Старк явно был на взводе, так и исходил холодной яростью, прожигая «приятеля» взглядом. Если бы отец посмотрел так на него, Пит бы умер от ужаса, ну или превратился в статую. Но тот смотрел только на мужчину, всё ещё улыбаясь и даже посмеиваясь.

— Естественно рад, — сжал пятерню, так и находящуюся на плече Тумса, Тони, — Это ведь мой _наследник_. Я даже больше скажу, — он поманил Питера, — Ты настолько был рад, — и взял за руку, как раз ту, на которой были невидимые следы поцелуя, — что поприветствовал его со всеми почестями.

Питер, стоя безвольной куклой там, куда его и поставил отец, – то есть, перед ними двумя, – молчал, словно воды в рот набрав, потому что ему не разрешали вмешиваться. Да он бы и не решился. Ни в жизни! Не было, разумеется, причин бояться папу настолько сильно, он никогда не бил Питера, тон повышал редко, бывало, естественно, перебарщивал со строгостью, но он сам нарывался и понимал это. Он постоянно _провоцировал отца_ , не мог держать язык за зубами или хотя бы вести себя подобающе! Он понимал это и очень старался исправиться. Хотя сейчас папа мог его в порошок стереть и не заметить.

— Ты не так понял, — покачал головой Эдриан, взволнованно усмехаясь, пытаясь разрядить обстановку и избегая смотреть в сторону мальчика.

— Ты прав, — кивнул тут же Энтони, наклоняясь ближе к тому, — Я как-то не понял этого жеста. Мой сын похож на уличную девку?

— Дети – цветы жизни, Старк, — процедил Эдриан, — Я не имел в виду ничего такого, — но это была ложь, — Да я даже понятия не имел, что это твой сын, Тони! — больше похоже на правду, — Ты прячешь его ото всех, откуда я...

— Достаточно, — прервал оправдания Тони, — Дети и правда цветы жизни, Эдди, ты верно подметил, — и приблизился к застывшему Тумсу, прошипев тихо и отчетливо, так, чтобы только они втроём и слышали, — Смотри, чтобы твой не затоптали, — а затем отстранился, уводя за собой Питера, — Лиз просто прелесть. Рад за них с Гарри.

Питер шёл за отцом молча, игнорируя боль в локте, за который его тот и тащил, грубо вцепившись.

_«Молчи, молчи, молчи» — уговаривал себя мальчик, обиженный и злой, — «Блять, как неприятно! Оторвет же...»_

Наконец Старк, проволочив его мимо столов с сидящими за теми неприятными «пластмассовыми» людьми, дошел до выхода из зала и буквально отшвырнул в одну из массивных балок. Мелодия фортепиано, плавно переливающаяся и окутывающая зал, вдруг прервалась. Но затем возобновилась, будто ничего и не было, ничего особенного, просто каким-то ребёнком раскидываются, как куклой.

— Вот поэтому я тебя никуда не брал! — заявил Тони, не обращая внимания на косящегося в их сторону пианиста, сидящего от них максимум метрах в десяти, — Потому что я знал, чувствовал, что эти ублюдки подумают!.. Чёрт, да очевидно же, _о чём они думают_ , Питер, почему ты продолжал там стоять?!

— Я... — Питер неопределённо пожал плечами и отец с грохотом опустил кулак на каменную балку, в опасной близости от его головы, от чего мальчик мелко затрясся, — Папа... — и опустил глаза в пол, поджав побледневшие губы.

Энтони смотрел на него недолго, после чего отстранился, и, перед тем, как уйти, сказал:

— Оставайся на месте, я разберусь, — и развернулся, напряжённо разминая шею.

Было страшно. Опять. Скользкий ужас заполнил душу ребенка, от стыда хотелось под землю провалиться, а в висках так и стучало:

_«Повзрослей уже, мать твою!»_

А ведь прошло всего-то две недели с последнего срыва отца. Быть может, на него так влияет осёдлая жизнь? Или просто... или просто дело в Питере?

Питер, обняв себя руками, медленно и глубоко вдохнул, после чего так же выдохнул, и задрал лицо к выбеленному потолку. Внезапно он ощутил на себе чей-то взгляд и тревожно завертелся, оглядываясь, и нашёл глазами мужчину, отыгрывающего «К Элизе» с явным отсутствием энтузиазма, но при этом отличительно хорошо. У того были широкие плечи, массивное – даже не по сравнению с Питером – тело и светлые короткие волосы. И он уже не смотрел на Питера.

Мальчик направился к нему, ведомый природным любопытством, приглаживая свои кудри и поправляя рубашечку, после чего, оказавшись достаточно близко, опёрся о корпус локтями, любопытно склонившись.

Пианист, заметив такое пристальное внимание, вновь поднял на того глаза, чистые серо-зелёные глаза, и улыбнулся уголками губ.

Питер опустил свою мягкую щёку на ладошку и улыбнулся в ответ, следя за изящными движениями длинных пальцев, порхающих по клавишам. Вскоре мужчина прекратил играть, настало время речей и пожеланий для молодожёнов, светящихся счастьем, и он, развернувшись на неширокой скамье, поднялся на ноги, после чего зашагал к двери, ведущей в коридор. Питер двинулся следом, заглядывая тому через плечо, изучая мужественные черты лица и лёгкую щетину, и шёл до тех пор, пока не оказался на улице, продолжая рассматривать того. Он стоял позади, но, конечно, не пытался скрываться.

— Как тебя зовут? — подал, наконец, голос Питер.

Если бы он обратился на «Вы», мужчина бы счёл его маленьким и забавным. Но, видимо, это было просто неизбежно.

Пианист насмешливо выгнул бровь:

— Уэйд Уилсон, — и затянулся, затем выдыхая сизый дым, — Композиции на вечер заказаны. Но я играю в парочке дрянных баров по субботам, там широкий выбор.

— Мне не нужны композиции, — покачал головой Питер, тихонько подходя.

— Тогда?.. — Уэйд обернулся на него и у Питера сердце затрепетало от того, насколько привлекательным ему показался тот в лунном свете.

Но давайте не будем ругать его за то, что он такой открытый для мира и людей? Этот человек был красив, нет смысла отрицать очевидного факта, идеалом всё ещё был Энтони, неоспоримым и, наверное, _вечным_. Питер не мог представить себе жизнь, в которой он бы не боготворил своего отца. Питеру просто нравились красивые люди и общаться с ними, ведь папа не так давно дал запрет на любые прогулки и так и не снял его – даже разговор об этом заводить нельзя.

— Хотите перестать играть в дрянных барах? — хмыкнул Питер, сложив руки на груди.

Мистер Уилсон всё курил, глядя вдаль, пока Питер сжимал ладонями свои плечи и кусал судорожно губы, выжидая. Наконец, тот докурил и, бросив окурок на землю и придавив ботинком, пошёл обратно в здание, бросив мимоходом:

— Малыш, тебя ещё не обыскались твои родители?

Питер был оскорблён: его костюм идеален, сидел великолепно, ну просто с иголочки, укладка выглядела отлично, да что там, он расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки! Какой малыш?

Он тут же кинулся следом, шаг в шаг, мысли роем спутались в голове, он был полон возмущения и негодования. Питер проговорил торопливо:

— Это выгодное предложение... Да ты хоть знаешь, кто мой отец?!

Уэйд, остановившись, развернулся и пригляделся к нему, потирая подбородок, после чего протянул издевательски:

— Ну, наверное... Один из тех толстосумов, которыми данное заведение битком набито? — и озарённо щёлкнул пальцами, — Тот, что швырнул тебя в балку.

— Энтони Старк, — отчеканил Пит, хмурясь.

Уилсон повёл плечами и, судя по всему, ни черта он не знал о том, что этот Старк из себя представлял. Ну Энтони и Энтони, хрен бы с ним, что он, мажоров в своей жизни мало встречал?

Именно это сказало Питеру выражение лица мужчины, когда тот преспокойно уселся в кресле за кофейным столиком, что находились в фойе. И Питеру это понравилось. Это было интересно, бабочки запорхали в его животе, заставив улыбку растянуться на румяном лице. Он не встречал ещё никого, кто не боялся бы Тони Старка. Для этого нужно было быть сумасшедшим. Или попросту не знать его.

Людей не было, гардеробщик, видимо, отлучился, поэтому Питер без зазрения совести опустился прямо на чистый ковёр у ног Уэйда. Уэйд еле заметно вздрогнул и потянулся за новой сигаретой, не отрывая взгляда от мальчика.

— Папочка беспокоится небось, а? — несколько нервно произнес он, щёлкая зажигалкой.

— Папочка выпускает пар, — улыбнулся очаровательно Питер, знавший, что мистеру Тумсу сейчас приходилось несладко, — Ты не местный, да?

— К чему тебе?.. — Уилсон тяжело сглотнул, когда тот положил свою руку на его колено и повёл ниже, поглаживая жёсткую ткань старых брюк, подцепляя шнурки его обуви, — Да, я... из Канады. — и вновь затянулся.

— Кленовый сироп, Альберто Герреро, дровосеки? — Питер зачем-то, руки будто сами всё делали, развязал нехитрый узел, чтобы потом снова завязать.

— Холодные зимы и редкой красоты леса, — отозвался смущённо Уэйд, — И Альберто, это верно.

— Прелестно, — опустил голову на его ногу тот, развлекаясь с несчастными шнурками.

Уилсон горячо выдохнул вместе с дымом:

— И правда, — Питер ощутил на себе долгий взгляд и чуть потёрся щекой о мужское колено, устраиваясь поудобнее, и мужчина ощутимо напрягся, — Прелестно.

***

Питер не был обычным избалованным ребёнком – это стало заметно на третий день. Питер старался делать вид, что он все та же капризная малолетка без каких-либо проблем и комплексов, но Квентин запомнил обрывистые рыдания и мокрое лицо на своем плече, запомнил так хорошо, что становилось жутко, и проматывал это в воспоминаниях раз за разом, так прекрасно это было.

Питер был великолепен и Бэку просто требовалось время, чтобы исправить его, сделать лучше, правильнее, послушнее. Но ему как-то не давали этого времени, а Питер становился только хуже, нарочито притягивая и тут же отталкивая мужчину, забавляя и теша свое эго. Ублюдок. Хотя, когда Старк схватил его и впечатал в мрамор, не скрывая своей злости, ему стало жаль малыша.

Квентин искал Питера недолго и, честно, был недоволен находкой. Да и он не совсем понимал... Как он оказался в такой ситуации? Какого чёрта он бегает за богатеньким поганцем, который только и делает, что дразнит его и угрожает своим папашей? Самое время уйти! Прошло всего две недели, а Питер уже вил из него верёвки, делая, что вздумается, говоря, что хочется, это было просто неприемлемо. Детей нужно воспитывать, а не потакать им.

И Бэк осознавал, что мальчишка, скорее всего, просто заигрывал, не было ничего провоцирующего в том, как тот грыз карандаш или болтал ножками в белых гольфах под партой, задумчиво глядя на него томным взором. Но от этого как по команде вставал и это было опасно. Питера нужно было воспитывать. Желательно долго и глубоко.

Но Энтони был иного мнения. Энтони, подойдя к нему, стоящему в компании дам, сказал:

— Я ведь поручил тебе следить за ним, — и выглядел при этом так, будто уже готов убивать.

Судя по красным следам на костяшках рук и кровавым разводам на воротнике рубашки, пар он уже выпустил.

— Я гувернёр, а не сид... — хотел было ответить Квентин, но... но нет.

Кто бы смог? Старк посмотрел ему прямо, блять, в глаза. И смотрел он долго, дышал тяжело, челюсть сцепил крепко, право слово, любой другой бы под землю провалился и зарылся самостоятельно. Девушки поспешили ретироваться, опустив взгляды в пол, а Бэк, миролюбиво улыбнувшись и разведя руки в стороны, кивнул, успокаивая:

— Приведу в целости и сохранности, он всего лишь отлучился в уборную, сэр.

Тони прошипел, закипая все больше, так, что вены на шее проступили:

— Живо.

Квентин не знал, как так получилось, что он стал нянькой для этой занозы в заднице, это просто случилось, как случались другие неприятные ситуации его жизни, это как _влезть в долги_ , только без долга, но с угрозой для жизни. Он даже подумал, что, наверное, стоит уволиться, как только он получит достаточное количество денег, чтобы от него отвязались те, кому он должен. Чтобы перестать быть банкротом.

Энтони дал все условия: он позволил Квентину переселиться в одну из комнат и дал право на перевоспитание сына, но все прекрасно понимали, – и Тони, и Питер, и Квентин, – что паршивцу достаточно будет один раз упомянуть квентиновские упрёки и хватания за руки, чтобы тот вылетел, как пробка, из кругов высшего общества и, наверное, собственного тела.

Поэтому Бэк, выйдя из зала, отправился на поиски. Но, только оказавшись в коридоре, тут же узрел нелицеприятную картину.

Питер сидел на ковре. Просто, чёрт возьми, сидел себе на ковре, у чьих-то там ног, доверчиво опустив кудрявую голову на мужские колени и что-то бормоча. Мужчина, в свою очередь, перебирал его локоны пальцами, улыбаясь и стряхивая пепел от сигареты в пепельницу.

— Прости, не хотел тебя раздевать. — хихикнул, точно флиртуя, Питер, блестя хитрыми глазками.

— О, я не против, _малыш_. — отозвался неизвестный насмешливо.

_«Не смей его трогать, не смей его так называть, не смей его...» — мысленно проклинал незнакомца Квентин._

Питер улыбался, сученыш, улыбался, выводя узоры на носке чужих ботинок, сидя, будто щенок, на полу у кресла. И при этом он – при такой соблазнительной простоте и фальшивой покорности – умудрялся быть редкой дрянью и командовать, угрожать, _отказывать_.

«Не забывай своё место, Квинни»

— Питер, — прочистив горло, прервал их «момент» Квентин, — Твой отец, кажется, хотел бы тебя видеть... но, может, мне передать ему, что ты слишком _занят_? — с нажимом произнёс он.

И Питер, обернувшись на него, замер на пару секунд с беззаботной улыбкой на розовых губах, однако, осознав услышанное, поник. Просто посерел лицом и даже казался обиженным.

— Что-то не так? — вперившись взглядом в Бэка, спросил грубовато мужчина, продолжая гладить мальчика по волосам.

_«О, с тобой точно скоро кое-что станет не так»_

— Не беспокойся, — отмахнулся Питер, поднимаясь с ковра и оттряхивая брюки, — Не уходи никуда, я на минутку.

Квентин, услышав это, ядовито усмехнулся и пробормотал:

— Я бы не был так уверен.

И этот самый Уэйд уставился на Бэка с выражением крайней неприязни и даже презрения, что было смешно. Квентин, кажется, видел его за пианино. Можно сказать, что они похожи друг на друга – оба работают на богатых, чтобы не быть бедными. Но если сравнивать, то Квентин явно справляется с этой миссией лучше.

Когда они отошли подальше от уже хмуро курящего мужчины, Бэк крепко схватил Питера за локоть и буквально потащил за собой, но мальчишка тут же вырвался и, окинув его недовольным взглядом, заявил:

— Не спеши так, — Квентину захотелось ему зубы пересчитать, — Хочу в уборную.

— Иди, — процедил он, пройдя следом и ожидая у двери.

Питера не было достаточно долго, а Бэк был на нервах, поэтому он, постояв немного у стены и отбивая ногой ненавязчивую мелодию, двинулся за мальчишкой. И обнаружил того, поправляющим свои локоны, придирчиво рассматривающим своё отражение в зеркале.

— Ты совсем уже? — рявкнул несдержанно Квентин и сжал тонкое запястье широкой ладонью, исходя злобой, — Да твой отец мне всю плешь проел, что я за тобой не слежу!

А Питер, игнорируя цепкую хватку на своей руке, продолжил глядеть в зеркало, поправляя детали, и усмехнулся:

— Ну, так может, не без оснований?

— В каком это смысле? — ощетинился Бэк.

— Да ты же с ног сбился, пока меня искал, ты же потерял меня, — Питер едва не засмеялся, — Ай-яй, Квинни. _Плохой пёс._ — и оскалился насмешливо, зарычав. 

И... это взрыв, Квентина это окончательно вывело, и он развернул Питера к себе, хватая за предплечья, сдавливая, и низким, рассерженным голосом негромко произнёс, смотря расширившимися от ярости глазами в детское личико:

— Возможно, потому что ты сбегаешь при каждом удобном моменте, капризная дрянь? Сбегаешь, чтобы строить глазки всяким потрёпанным нищим пианистам?

Питер в ответ глядел на него удивлённо, с пару мгновений, но потом ожидаемо рассердился и сладко пропел:

— Отпусти меня, или тебе придётся строить глазки папе, если он узнает.

Когда Бэк осознал услышанное, у него будто разум прояснился: вот он зажимает богатенького сыночка опасного гангстера-миллиардера в туалете, а вот он, через две-три минуты, лежит в разных пакетах за городом. Блядство.

Квентин обернулся на дверь, хоть бы никого не было, хоть бы никого...

— Простите, — пригладил Питер мужскую рубашку ладонями, сжав галстук и потянув на себя, — Мистер Бэк, — приподнялся на носочках, как только тот посмотрел на него, — Я был слишком дерзок? — и прошептал это в самые губы, жарко и вожделенно. — Мне так жаль, сэр, правда.

Квентин бы поверил, матерь божья, поверил в искренность и желание мальчишки, если бы не факт того, что Питер обычный ребёнок. Несколько богатый и неприкосновенный, но ребёнок, нуждающийся в оплеухах и строгости, которых отец ему не даёт, потому что считает это излишним. Питер просто _ребёнок, забавляющийся с людьми, попадающими в его крохотный мир, как с игрушками_. И ничего эти касания не значат.

_А хотелось бы_.

Питер вышел из уборной первым, насвистывая что-то довольно и жизнерадостно, а Бэк шёл позади, следя за тем, как мальчик замолкает, становясь все тише и тише, по приближению к залу, как сутулятся его плечи, как он обхватывает их своими ладонями и, подойдя почти вплотную, мужчина услышал всхлипы.

_«Дрянь»_

Питер, оказавшись рядом с отцом, сидящим за столом с одним из своих приближённых коллег, продолжал плакать, не спуская взора с темного затылка. Когда Тони повернулся к нему, говорящий до этого на явно деловую тему, его лицо исказилось удивлением и – как показалось Квентину – виной. В этот момент Питер просипел ломко:

— Папа...

_«Хитрая дрянь» — восхищённо подумал Квентин._

— Сынок, что с тобой?.. — кое-как отмер от шока Энтони и, поднявшись с места, помог тому сесть, — Только не говори, что это из-за меня, — принялся он стирать слёзы с румяных щёк.

— Прости?.. — размыто проревел Питер.

Квентин, закатив глаза, сел напротив на свободный стул и кивнул на приветствие, кажется, мистера Стрэнджа. Тот, видимо, тоже испытывал лёгкую неловкость, наблюдая семейную сцену.

— Нет, Питер, нет, ты не был виноват в этой ситуации, это всё большое недоразумение, слышишь? — бормотал сломленно Тони, точно не зная, куда деться, — Не плачь, Питер, прошу тебя. Это не твоя вина, маленький, я уже совсем не злюсь...

— Тогда почему ты снова... Почему ты снова делаешь мне больно, — дрожаще выдавил тот, задыхаясь рыданиями, — папа?

Бэк, сидя на безопасном расстоянии от них, отметил, что с каждым словом мальчика у Старка появлялось всё больше вины в глазах и будто бы сердце на части разрывалось, такая гримаса боли и отчаяния отражалась на его лице. Эмоции тот скрывал хорошо, был расчётливым и холоднокровным, об этом ходили легенды, но с ним, с Питером... Квентин разглядывал профиль того и отмечал про себя, что да, ангельски хорош, чертёнок, не придерёшься, роль свою отыгрывает на сто десять процентов.

— Прости, — обнимая того, не обращая внимания на гул праздника, попросил Энтони, и Бэк едва не подавился коньяком, — Прости меня.

Старк, видимо, тоже пал жертвой детского очарования и позволил ребёнку вить из себя грёбаные веревки, но это уже скорее запоздалый _отцовский инстинкт_ и паника.

И всё же он пал жертвой и поэтому, когда Питер немного отошёл от истерики, попивая шампанское, и сказал – всё ещё робко – ему:

— Я хотел бы заняться музыкой.

Тони беспрекословно согласился, всячески одобряя это решение, и предложил свои кандидатуры, но Питер ответил:

— Я уже выбрал. — и глядел при этом с еле заметным укором. Дескать, что, снова обидишь?

Тони, уловив намёк, сжал челюсть, сощурившись, явно раздумывая. Такие люди хотят контролировать абсолютно всё. Казалось, Старк вот-вот выйдет из себя, поставит сына на место, но он вдруг разом расслабился, улыбаясь через силу:

— Это чудесно, сынок. Я рад. _Кого?_

Квентин, сидя напротив них, глушил коньяк, осознавая, в какую дыру попал. Чёрную, оттуда не выбраться уже. Никак. Питер – манипулятор, не было слёз, когда они собирались идти к Старку, вообще ни капли, а как вошли в ресторан, так целый ручей. Энтони? Он просто ужасный отец.

Старк, кинув короткий взгляд на сидящего за фортепиано мужчину, поцеловал сына в висок и подозвал к себе Стефана, что-то шёпотом скомандовав. Тот направился к пианисту, а Питер, спокойный и удовлетворённый приятным вечером, поглощал закуски. Только когда Старк поднялся, чтобы произнести тост, поднимая бокал вверх и искристо посмеивась, Питер, подняв свой и скрыв тем свою улыбку, прошипел, наклонившись к Бэку:

— А вот теперь жалуйся папочке, что я делал у ног своего нового гувернёра, Квинни. Только думаю, влетит уже тебе, а не мне.

Квентин сжал под скатертью руки в кулаки, оскалился, но держал рот на замке. Питер доиграется, надо просто выждать момент. О, видит Бог, всё воздастся.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подпишитесь на обновки, они будут выходить чаще🤞🤞🤞 И скажите мне, пожалуйста, как вам это вообще...

Уэйд оказался в Нью-Йорке впервые после того, как покинул его десять лет назад вместе с друзьями в погоне за славой и деньгами при помощи их джаз-бэнда. В результате, конечно, мало что получилось – концерты они не давали, играли разве что в малоприятных пабах, а по итогу вообще распались, потому что ударились о реальность – один чокнулся и уехал куда-то в глушь, в самый лес, другой пошел по стопам отца в бизнес, а третий спился. Уэйд был близок к судьбе третьего, жизнь у него далеко не сахар – матушка померла от рака, отец тот ещё мудозвон и наркоман, поэтому убежать в свои тогдашние семнадцать лет из дома в путешествие ему казалось хорошей идеей. И это всё ещё было самым правильным решением. _Просто всё слишком трудно в этой жизни. Непонятно – тебя просто выпинывают и заставляют крутиться да вертеться._

Уилсон почти погряз в пустых стеклянных бутылках, лёжа в своей задрипанной квартирке на окраине Нортона, ненавидя себя и всех вокруг, он бы и подох так, но ему пришло письмо. Эрик написал, что Визл, к сожалению, допился до состояния непотребного и тяжело заболел, после чего умер. И Уэйд обязан, он просто обязан приехать на похороны, потому что они с Джеймсом уже в городе.

Когда Уэйд прибыл в Нью-Йорк, Леншерр был одновременно и удивлён, и зол, и принялся вправлять мозги Уилсону, от которого уже утром того дня несло перегаром. Выходило из рук вон плохо, Уэйда забота бесила, но помочь он позволил. Посмотрел на труп Визла в гробу и осознал всю тяжесть ситуации и опасность своего положения, потому и позволил. Эрик тащил его на себе два года подряд, устроил пианистом в собственном ресторане и Уэйд был благодарен, правда, он поклялся не влезать в неприятности и не творить ерунды, но...

_Но он встретил Питера._

Питер смешной и умный, напоминал самого Уилсона в лучшие годы, но он не такой испорченный и погрязший в безнадёжности, не такой отчаявшийся. Уэйд, честно, всё ещё именно такой, поэтому связываться с богатеньким мальчиком было бы ошибкой. Особенно при том, что у этого мальчика агрессивный папаша со звучным именем. Точно какая-то крупная шишка в здешних кругах.

Но когда Уэйда Уилсона останавливал риск и хоть какой-то здравый смысл? Тем более мужчина, представившийся доктором Стрэнджем, был крайне убедителен и рекомендовал согласиться, потому что Старкам – и правда звучно, надо признать, – _не отказывают_. Да и те редко предлагают и за это надо хвататься, как за золотой билет.

Уэйд и схватился. Откуда он мог знать, что Питеру никакой учитель не нужен?.. Откуда он мог знать, что Питер такой _замечательный?_

Когда он сообщил эту новость – о своей возможной работе – Эрику, тот будто застыл на мгновение, а потом сухо попросил:

— Повтори?

— Гувернёрство у Старков. — непринуждённо ответил тот.

— Те Старки, что держат весь Нью-Йорк за яйца? — нахмурился Леншерр, — Даже, блять, Бронкс? Эти Старки? Ты в своём уме?

— Деньги грязными не бывают, — отмахнулся Уилсон.

— Ты не педагог, очнись!

— Делов-то?

Эрик хлёстко выругался, но не стал препятствовать. Не маленький же Уэйд, давно не маленький.

Однако это был самый _первый_ тревожный звонок. В эту секунду стоило прислушаться к другу и _никуда_ не идти, точно стоило. Но Уилсон не знал о своих дальнейших проблемах. И не знал, что в последствии даже не пожалеет ни о чём. Смешно, да?

В тот день, в день первого занятия, Уэйд надел на себя простенькую однотонную рубашку и старенькие брюки, проглотил неприятный противный кофе, а на выходе подхватил папку с нотами и, закурив, сел в первое пойманное такси. Стоило ему назвать адрес, как водитель подозрительно сощурился на него через зеркало заднего вида и неспешно двинулся с места. Наверное, в этот момент и стоило задуматься – а не к чёрту ли? Плохо ему, что ли, живется? Комната у слепой Эл стоит гроши, за работу платят хорошо, плюс он играет за лишнюю копейку в нескольких барах, и к тому же ему перепадает еда, оставшаяся с банкетов. К чему ему это гувернёрство?

— Приехали, — с легким недовольством констатировал шофер, — Не стал бы я на вашем месте, мистер. Такое говорят...

_Второй_ звоночек. Заметьте, коров поблизости не было. И коз тоже.

— Ну, — выглянув в окно на внушительный, наверняка фамильный особняк, пожал плечами Уилсон, и нервно поправил воротник, — живём один раз.

_Третьим_ тревожным звоночком стало то, что едва Уэйд подошёл к воротам, те тут же «приветливо» отворили двое здоровенных охранников, рассматривая гостя придирчиво. Уэйд неловко улыбнулся и пошутил, нервно потирая затылок:

— Не навёл марафет, ребятки, извиняйте.

Те скривились, но один из них провел его до самых дверей молча, после чего ещё раз прошёлся взглядом по его мятым брюкам и ушёл обратно. Да боже, серьёзно, неужели так это плохо?.. Он в последний раз окинул двор взглядом и отметил так же цветущий и пахнущий, в самом деле, жарким летом сад, едва не взвыв. Деньги он тут точно получит, вот только не заплатит ли ещё больше?..

Роскошное снаружи поместье оказалось не менее дивным и внутри, всё так и говорило о богатстве и высоком статусе, всюду висели изысканные картины и по углам были расставлены мраморные скульптуры. Над потолком в прихожей висела громоздкая люстра, а перед Уэйдом, засмотревшимся на интерьер, – выполненный в благородных бежевых и бордовых тонах, как в самых классических книгах о королях, – появилась симпатичная рыжая женщина, холодно чеканящая каждое слово, но при том улыбающаяся:

— Мистер Уилсон, моё имя Вирджиния Поттс. Я правая рука хозяина дома и, к сожалению, господин Старк, — о, _четвертый_ тревожный звоночек. Никто в здравом уме не захочет, чтобы его называли господином, — не может сейчас подойти к вам, он очень занят, однако я с радостью провожу вас до выделенной вам комнаты и кабинета музыки.

Про правую руку можно было как-то гадко пошутить, это он умел, пусть почти тридцать стукнуло, не зря королём сортирного юмора сам себя обозначил. Но нет, сейчас были дела важнее. Очень занят, кабинет музыки... стоп.

— Комнаты? — переспросил непонимающе Уэйд.

— Верно, — терпеливо кивнула та, — Господин предпочитает держать прислугу и работников на своей территории.

«Она говорит так» — удивился Уилсон мысленно, — «Словно это совсем не странно. Хотя, может, у богатеев свои замашки?.. Или мужик чертовски одинок»

— Предпочту оставаться на своей, — усмехнулся Уэйд, но одними глазами – чуть прищуренными, якобы, ну, что ты сейчас будешь мне заливать? – дал понять, что позиция у него твёрдая.

Уэйд парень простой, в самом прямом смысле слова, и многого ему не надо. Неплохо было бы отдать долг Эрику и хоть как-то помочь Джеймсу, ведь в прошлый раз тот выглядел откровенно хреново и одичало, отстранённо слишком. Неплохо было бы прикупить хороших цветов и прийти уже на могилу матери.

Но когда эта женщина, Вирджиния, повела его вверх по широкой лестнице на второй этаж, вдоль тех стен Уилсон приметил портреты, вероятно, всех представителей династии, мрачных мужчин и статных леди, а в самом конце увидел знакомое лицо Энтони, которого запомнил в тот вечер, и, вероятно, его жену, почему-то очень печальную. А затем, остановившись у одной из резных дверей из красного дерева, она отворила ту, пропуская его в кабинет, и он замер.

Питер стоял у окна, к нему спиной, солнечные лучи обтекали стройную фигуру, заполняя светом всё помещение, а тёплый ветер ласкал кудрявые локоны. Когда Поттс заговорила, – Уэйд не слышал, что, он так и пялился на выступающие позвонки, виднеющиеся из-за полупрозрачной белой рубашки мальчика, – Питер обернулся с задумчивым выражением лица, но, увидев Уилсона, расплылся в восхищённой улыбке. И мужчина пропал.

_Пятым, шестым и всеми последующими звоночками, шумящими в висках, раздирающими стенки черепа, ноющими в затылке, был уже сам Питер_.

Уэйд ещё не знал, но этот момент будет крутиться в его голове каждый раз, стоит ему закрыть глаза – знакомый изящный силуэт, ямочки на розовых щеках и веточка душистой акации в тонкой руке, которой ему машут.

— Я ждал тебя, — сообщил мальчик, прикусив нижнюю губу, и снова заулыбался, — Можешь идти, Пеппер.

Вирджинии, судя по всему, эта «кличка» не нравилась, потому она вышла из комнаты, хлопнув увесистой дверью со всей дури. А Питеру было всё равно, что врать, всё равно было и Уэйду тоже.

— Поиграешь со мной? — подойдя ближе, спросил Питер.

Это звучало недопустимо горячо. У Уэйда с этим – играми, всякими, разными, – проблем не было, на музыкантов девки часто вешались, потому он не подох с голода в дни безработицы, было куда идти и каким образом платить.

Но Питер не девка. Питер ребёнок. Ребёнок какого-то злобного мужика, о котором знает весь город, но только не сам Уэйд.

Уилсон, сжав папку покрепче, спросил хрипло:

— Что?

Питер же, встав у фортепиано, что наверняка стоило в разы дороже того, на котором Уэйд играл в ресторане, хлопнул пару раз по закрытой крышке того, и произнёс с пренебрежением:

— Поиграй со мной.

И Уилсон судорожно выдохнул. А затем услышал, как Питер засмеялся и, на чистоту, этот звук Уэйду будет мерещиться так же долго и сводить с ума не менее стремительно, чем назойливая картинка под веками.

— Ты бы ещё объяснил, — фыркнул скучающе Питер, сидя рядом с ним на скамье, — Какие клавиши черные, а какие белые.

Сначала мальчишка делал вид, что ни черта не понимает, даже каким-то неведомым образом забрался к мужчине на колени и всё ёрзал, ёрзал, ёрзал... Это было настолько неожиданно и совершено до ужаса легко и без размышлений, что Уэйд растерялся и старался не реагировать, накрыл худенькие ладони своими – широкими, а после начал направлять и рассказывать основы. Шепча это всё тому на ухо. Это было неправильно и ненормально, но он уже видел Питера у своих ног, так что, наверное, ничего ужасного в этом нет?.. Если закрыть глаза на то, что мальчик, даже сидя на его коленях, не доставал ему макушкой до подбородка.

И всё же притворяться дурачком Питеру наскучило довольно быстро, он сам соскользнул с уэйдовских колен и, усевшись под боком, принялся критиковать.

— Ну, хорошо, — хмыкнул Уилсон, хрустя костяшками, — Тогда покажи, что ты умеешь.

И он, как зрелый и разумный человек, готов поклясться, что ничего двусмысленного в его просьбе не было. Однако Питер понял не так. Мальчик покрутил каштановую прядь своих волос на мизинце, надул губы, прикрыв веки, а потом хихикнул:

— Вы ведь понятия не имеете, как много всего я умею. — и принялся порхать своими длинными пальчиками по клавишам.

Уэйд позволил себе, пока паренек был занят демонстрацией своих музыкальных навыков, посмотреть тому в лицо, в это детское невозможно шкодливое лицо, и улыбнулся снисходительно. Питер исполнял шестую симфонию Моцарта, пусть с небольшими промахами, но исполнял.

— Малыш, ты уже умеешь играть, верно?.. И мои уроки тебе ни к чему, — он потрепал Питера по макушке, рассматривая того, — Так зачем ты всё это?..

— Я не малыш, Уэйд, — скуксился тут же мальчик, стремительно меняя тему, — Я взрослый юноша!

— О, не сомневаюсь, — ухмыльнулся тот, — С этой бабочкой на воротничке, ты чертовски взрослый.

— Бабочки для джентльменов!

И Уэйд уже просто рассмеялся в кулак:

— Кто сказал тебе такое?

— Отец! — огрызнулся Питер.

И желание заигрывать поутихло. Нет, Уэйд помнил Тони, помнил его портрет на стене, выражающий общую самовлюбленность, самое главное – помнил, как тот отшвырнул от себя сына, будто тот был прокажённым и чужим ему, безусловно, помнил, но старался не думать об этом постоянно.

Старк всем видом говорил, что ему конец, не найдёт никто, если он вдруг облажается. Но рядом с Питером, славным, дерзким и шутливым Питером хотелось облажаться, просто ужасно сильно облажаться и коснуться персиковой кожи. Она ведь наверняка шелковистая?..

Благо, когда Энтони вошёл в кабинет, Питер просто сидел рядом и играл на фортепиано, а не тёрся задницей о колени Уилсона, иначе действительно не нашли бы даже труп пианиста. Тони окинул их взглядом, рассматривая Уэйда особенно долго и цепко, после чего усмехнулся и вышел вновь, кинув напоследок:

— Не поминай Господа всуе. И меня тем более.

Питер пробубнил извинения, растеряв всякий энтузиазм. А Уилсон точно видел у Старка, блять, револьвер в руке. Не могло же почудиться?

***

«Поцелуй меня» – попросил как-то игриво Питер, – «Поцелуй меня, если я угадаю композицию с первых нот»

Уэйд, разумеется, отказался. Отказался, хотя оторвать взор от чудного рта подростка был не в силах, а ведь тот ещё и улыбался, улыбался, и показывал эти ямочки на щеках – следы поцелуев ангелов. Что там, Питер и сам ангел.

_«Поцелуй меня» — взмолился тот, — «Поцелуй, ты ведь не такой, как другие?»_

Уэйд приходил три раза в неделю и этого было более чем достаточно для того, чтобы за полтора месяца они перешли – пусть не обозначенную заранее – черту допустимого, а он и не заметил. Питер часто смотрел ему прямо в глаза своими – обрамлёнными пушистыми длинными ресницами, с крапинками золота в ореховых омутах, – а затем опускал взор на губы мужчины и просто облизывался. Поразительно, как можно быть искусителем, будучи совершенно неискушённым на вид?

— Не советую, — роняет как-то, встретившись с ним на лестнице, Квентин.

О Квентине Уилсон знал из рассказов самого Питера, коротких и шутливых, мол, Квинни ревнует к тебе, жутко ревнует, думает, я его выгоню из-за тебя, представляешь?

Квентин не был похож на того, с кем можно шутить, Квентин похож на злопамятного ублюдка, который всегда готов устроить подлянку. В принципе, Уэйд в людях не ошибается, как не ошибся с Питером – Питер вовсе не плохой, он пытается таким казаться. С Бэком всё наоборот. А Уэйд... Уэйд просто такой, какой есть, ему живется вполне хорошо.

— Что именно? — щетинится сходу Уилсон.

— Западать на пацана не советую, коллега. Я знаю, как он это делает, — Квентин якобы сочувственно хлопает его по плечу, — До тебя столько народу вылетело, потому что... знаешь, покусились.

— А ты, — расправляет тут же плечи Уэйд, — _коллега_ , можно подумать, нет?

Бэк, всматриваясь в его лицо, убирает ладонь, коротко усмехаясь, а затем отвечает:

— Будь осторожен.

И поднимается на второй этаж, что-то себе насвистывая.

Осторожным быть не получилось. Просто не получилось, ни у кого бы, блять, не получилось, Питер с его восхитительными маленькими пальчиками и горделивыми нотками в голосе не давал быть осторожным. Как же хорошо, что Уилсон не стал заселяться в этот дом, иначе абсолютно точно проснулся бы однажды от настойчивого «Поцелуй меня» и тогда не сумел бы совладать со своими желаниями. Он и сейчас паршиво справлялся.

На Питере в тот день – особенный день – были короткие светлые шортики и тонкая полурасстёгнутая рубашка, его волосы вились и липли к вискам, а сам он ел красное-красное яблоко, хрустя и слизывая сок со своих манящих губ. Мальчик, вытянувшись на диване, смотрел, как Уэйд играл Шопеновскую сонату номер Одиннадцать, он рассматривал беззастенчиво крепкие мужские руки и будто бы таял. Питер обвёл надкусанное яблоко языком, медленно и широко, не отрывая взгляда от Уилсона, и Уэйд не выдержал, потому что краем глаза всё-таки видел это, он не смог бы выдержать.

— Питер? — севшим от неправильного, больного, плохого возбуждения, позвал мужчина.

— Да? — тихо отозвался тот, мутным взором скользя по его фигуре. Каким же красивым юноша был в этот момент, черт возьми.

— Подойди ко мне.

Питер подошёл с этим чёртовым яблоком, продолжая медленно жевать, держа спину ровно, шагая грациозно и медленно. В нём всё было безупречно: осанка, одежда, даже беленькие носочки, а начищенные бежевые туфли...

— У тебя, — Уэйд спешно прочистил горло, в упор пялясь на обувь того, — У тебя развязаны шнурки.

И Питер мог наклониться, отложив лакомство в сторону, наклониться, стоя в паре шагов от Уилсона, изумительно прогнувшись и пребывать в таком положении, забавном и одновременно с тем заманчивом, завязывая те.

Но Питер, склонив голову набок, многозначительно промычал что-то понятливо, а потом кинул расслабленно:

— Ну так завяжите.

И это было возмутительно, он мог прочитать лекцию насчёт его манер, насчёт того, что он не прислуга и платят ему не за это, нельзя так по-скотски обращаться с людьми свободными и взрослыми, но Уэйд просто встал со скамьи, посмотрел на мальчишку сверху вниз, – такой он маленький и при этом стервозный, – после чего покорно, не раздумывая, опустился на колени, оказавшись на уровне живота Питера. Тот дышал часто и Уилсон чувствовал его пульсирующее желание нутром, чувствовал, чего тот хочет и наконец осознал, почему парень вообще вёл себя подобным образом с самого начала.

— Знаете, мистер Уилсон... — произнёс подрагивающим тоном Питер, — Мало кто из нормальных людей станет отрицать, что сейчас тема Ромео и Джульетты банальна, но мне всё равно это так нравится, — он улыбнулся, стоя у фортепиано и водя ладошкой по клавишам, доходя до одного края и отправляясь в путешествие к другому.

Уэйд же, совершенно потерявший рассудок от этого короткого почти приказа, так и сидел на полу, безуспешно пытаясь заставить себя не смотреть на эти худые расцарапанные коленки, которые хотелось целовать, целовать до умопомрачения. Уилсон нервно сглотнул, стараясь сконцентрироваться на туфлях Питера, но тогда ему придётся встать обратно и...

— Ведь это же такая трагедия и любовь немыслимой силы, правда? — спросил Питер, лениво разглядывая того.

Мужчина согласно кивнул, позволяя себе вольность, проводя рукой выше от этих чёртовых ботинок, по лодыжке и голени, и съезжая вниз вновь, с омерзительным самому себе трепетом сжимая и ощупывая.

— А они на нас похожи, знаете, — Питер, покачивая сжатой в крепкой хватке ножкой, вдруг опустился рядом, вынуждая отпустить его, — Им тоже нельзя было... — промурлыкал он томно, кладя руки на плечи Уэйда, подползая близко-близко, — Ох, а ведь шнурки всё ещё не...

Договорить Уэйд ему не дал. Чёрта с два, достало терпеть и бояться, что его чокнутый злой папаша, с которым он почти и не пересекался толком, его за яйца подвесит.

_«Поцелуй меня»_

Это невыносимо, это блядский Ад, нет, это Рай на земле, а Питер – запретный плод, который нельзя вкусить, нельзя без последствий. Но ради этого Уилсон готов пасть.

Уэйд не был груб и требователен, он целовал его мягко и позволил, если тот окажется против, отстраниться, не зажимал в объятьях и не держал за волосы, но Питер, пару секунд осмысляя происходящее с широко распахнутыми глазами, подался навстречу, раскрывая свой хорошенький рот и пытаясь отвечать. Его горячий юркий язычок и ровный ряд белоснежных зубок, возбуждённое частое дыхание, багровеющие щеки под ладонями, всё в – Питере – сумме давало то, что они получили. А именно, жаркие поцелуи на персидском ковре и совершенная пустота в головах. А еще катящееся в сторону двери, прямо к ногам застывшего в проёме Квентина, надкусанное яблоко.

***

Уэйд поклялся, что этого больше не произойдёт, что это был момент слабости, что он был донельзя возбуждён и глуп, но вспоминая вкус этих дивных сладких губ, он терялся в сомнениях. Он терялся в этих чёртовых сомнениях так долго, – с неделю, значит, три дня с мальчиком он не сближался, – как можно было, пока Питер, во время их занятия, не схватил его за запястье, останавливая прямо над клавишами, и сказал:

— Папа уехал в Квинс, — и улыбнулся смущённо, так смущённо, что Уэйд забыл обо всём в мире, — Собирать дань, знаешь, считает себя королём, хах...

Питеру не нравилось говорить об отце. Точнее, как Уилсон понял, у него были с ним проблемы – Уэйду это знакомо, он тоже испытывает неловкость от разговоров про родителей, но его уже лет десять как о них никто не спрашивает. А Питер каждый раз заводит разговоры о нём сам.

— Давай погуляем?

— Мне платят за... — попытался воспротивиться тот.

— Отец платит тебе, чтобы я не докучал ему, Уэйд. — и снова эта детская грусть в глазах.

Сейчас он был похож на фавнёнка, а не подталкивающую его к греху нимфу, вот так и меняли его разговоры об отце.

— Хорошо, — сдался мужчина, — Куда ты хочешь?..

Питер захотел пойти в парк развлечений и, к счастью Уилсона, деньги за работу в ресторане и мелочь за выступления в баре у него остались, потому все желания – колесо обозрения, восемь попыток выиграть медведя, разговор с гадалкой и, наконец, приторная сладкая вата, – он смог исполнить.

— Тебя ждёт светлое будущее, — закивала разукрашенная под точно ведьму дамочка в странной шляпе, водя сморщенными пальцами по «магическому шару», — Великое!

— Правда?

— Это сказали сами духи! — и она показалась вполне воодушевлённой, но тут схватила стоящего близко к ней Питера за ладонь и сжала крепко, пробормотав что-то, — О нет, дитя, — ее лицо исказила скорбь,— Я вижу агонию.

— Простите? — напрягся Пит.

— Твои мучения... в стальных тисках. Ты метаешься и взываешь, но никто не слышит. Вижу цветы да ягоды вокруг, чувствую слабость и беспомощность, — юноша дёрнулся, — Рядом с тобой плохие люди...

— Так, достаточно, — взял мальчика за руку Уэйд, намереваясь остановить шоу, как гадалка вскинулась и вытаращилась на мужчину глазами-тарелками, — Чего?..

— Его погубишь ты. И его, и себя, — прошептала она, глядя тому будто в самую душу, — Люди без лиц, чёрный дым и лесной зверь. Всё начнётся с тебя!

И Уилсон, выругавшись злостно от осточертевшего ему бреда, достал пару смятых купюр и отдал старухе, после чего прошипел:

— Могла что-то хорошее нагадать, чокнутая.

Та ещё вопила им в след нечто неразборчивое, наверняка даже не на их языке, а затем, окинув взором деньги, улыбнулась грустно и подула на шар.

Уэйд же, держа Питера за локоть, и таща подальше, посмотрел на того. Пит был спокоен и даже весел.

— И ты не...

— Это, — сделал паузу для размышлений парень, — Было забавно, да? О, слушай, — проходя мимо урны, выбросил туда недоеденную вату он, — Хочу леденец! Смотри, смотри!

Судя по всему, Питер был просто, во-первых, реалистом и в сказки не верил, тогда как взрослого мужика колотило от возмущения и непонимания, а во-вторых, судя по развязности, привык к тому, что деньги на его прихоти всегда имеются. Что же, Уэйд постарается соответствовать... Стоп. Он что, подумал о перспективах? Нет, никаких, к Дьяволу, перспектив, это же безумие!

На мальчике была легкая курточка поверх тонкого свитера, для октября самое то, он, с этим леденцом, который он методично обсасывал, в одной руке и ладонью Уилсона в другой, выглядел уж очень гармонично.

_Так и должно быть – рука в руке, сердце к сердцу. Питер наслаждался прогулкой, Уэйд наслаждался Питером._

— Смотри, фотобудка, — потянул его Пит в сторону автоматов, отвлекая от тяжёлых мыслей, — Мы заходили в такую с папой, пока он, знаешь, не забыл про меня.

Уэйд остановился и Питер, естественно, тоже, обернувшись на него недоумённо. А потом улыбнулся вымученно, покачав головой:

— Я расскажу тебе эту грустную историю в другой раз, ладно?

Эта улыбка разбила матёрое и закалённое долгими годами несчастной любви сердце Уилсона, – далеко не в последний раз, но они пока не в курсе, – потому тот не нашёлся, что ответить, и лишь кивнул.

Очередей у фотобудок не было, люди толпились у аттракционов и сцены, на которой выступали циркачи, развлекающие народ и под шумок обворовывающие зевак. Уэйд пошарив по карманам, нашел нужную сумму, и пожал плечами. Гулять так гулять.

— О, надо же, — деланно удивился Питер, оказавшись внутри, — Тут запирается дверь.

Да, там запиралась дверь, и не мог он не знать этого, потому что когда Уилсон шагнул к другой будке, он стал утягивать его в сторону именно этой.

Манипулировали ли Уэйдом? Безусловно. Был ли он против? Безусловно нет.

И вот мальчик, задвинув несчастную защёлку, развернулся к тому своим ангельским лицом и ласково, томно и сладко произнёс:

— Поцелуй меня уже. Как в тот раз, — и поднялся на цыпочках, обвивая руками, будто бы накидывая хомут, шею Уилсона, — Меня никогда не целовали, но я... я уверен, ты бы всё равно был лучшим. Мой первый поцелуй был лучшим, — зашептал он уже ему в самые губы, — Поцелуй меня, — чистая мольба, — Поцелуй?..

Если уж кружишь на краю пропасти, то падай спиной вниз, раскинув конечности в стороны, будто звезда, и не жалей ни о чём. Ведь ты хотел этого, в конце концов.

— Я никак не могу забыть вкус твоих... — продолжал охмурять мужчину мальчишка, как Уэйд всё же сорвался, глядя точно в ореховые омуты, ни на секунду не сомневаясь в том, что потонет.

В этот раз было грубее, но Питер только застонал сдавленно в его рот, разводя ноги в стороны, и позволяя прижать себя к стене кабинки. Уилсон, придерживая его под коленками, усадил юношу на свои бедра, и вылизывал его изнутри, играя с чужим языком, прикусывая малиновые уста. Из груди так и рвался голодный рык, хотелось большего, напряжение и жар давили на мозги, а Питер, раскрытый, разгорячённый, лихорадочно хнычащий от возбуждения Питер был в его руках, как фарфоровая статуэтка. Хрупкий и ослепляющий красотой.

И раз на то пошло, то уста – кто бы мог подумать, что такой, как Уэйд, заговорит стихами, – Питера – клубника, как этот блядский леденец, который упал и разбился о железное дно автомата.

— Я могу помочь тебе с этим? — промурлыкал мальчик, чуть приподнимаясь, сжав его бедра, и тут же опускаясь, задевая натянутую ширинку мужчины, дразня.

— А что, — немного более ревниво, чем требовалось, усмехнулся Уэйд, пытаясь отдышаться, — Умеешь?

И Питер, потупив взгляд, – пусть сказки Бэка будут сказками, пусть ребёнок будет ребёнком, пусть Уилсон и правда окажется особенным, а не очередным, блять, пожалуйста, – смущённо пробормотал:

— Ты мог бы научить.

***

Это была точка невозврата – Питер с умилительным румянцем на веснушчатых щеках и поддёрнутыми дымкой похоти глазами, с влажными губами и подрагивающим от волнения подбородком, скинув с себя курточку и опустившись на колени, стоял перед сидящим на достаточно вместительной лавочке Уэйдом, – и правда вместительной, внутри будки было просторнее, чем казалось на вид, – поглаживая его затвердевший член крохотной ладонью и еле касаясь того своим розовым язычком.

_«Представь, что это конфетка»_

— Умница, — не сдержал комплимента Уилсон, расставив ноги шире, и пригладил кудрявый затылок мальчика, — Хорошо, ты очень... быстро учишься.

Питер иногда вбирал головку, усердно посасывая, но в основном вылизывал ту и проводил поцелуями вдоль длины, преданно заглядывая мужчине в лицо.

_«Его отец меня уроет»_ — подумал, прикрыв веки от наслаждения, Уэйд.

Однако эта мысль надолго не задержалась, уступив место теплоте неумелого рта и отвратительной прелести происходящего. Питер был слишком молод для него.

— Малыш, а ты можешь... — вопреки голосу разума и стыду, прохрипел возбуждённо Уэйд, — Можешь не только язычком?.. Будь славной деткой, возьми в ротик, попробуй, — а потом откинул голову назад, низко застонав, — Да, да, умница, так хорошо...

Питер ткнулся головкой члена себе за щеку, опускаясь, насколько мог, а после принял ствол наполовину, старательно расслабляя горло и пошло причмокивая, помогал ещё и руками, насаживаясь на мужчину всё глубже и краснея всё сильнее. Иногда он задевал зубами, но Уэйд – плохой, плохой, плохой человек, мать его, а ведь мог не поддаваться соблазну, готовьте адский котел! – находил в этом своё очарование.

_«Фавнёнок»_ — ласково подумалось Уилсону, — _«Мой»_

Долго он не продержался, да что там, он был готов поспорить, что – даже при своем богатом опыте с проститутками восьми штатов Америки – стоит мальчишке коснуться его «там», он тут же кончит, совсем как сопливый школьник. Так что, Уэйд ещё справился, отпустив себя окончательно и, оттянув юношу за волосы, наслаждаясь разочарованием во взгляде того, будто у него отобрали игрушку или лакомство, он, улыбнувшись, сказал:

— Открой ротик пошире, — и принялся доводить себя до конца сам.

Питер покорно сидел на коленях, сложив ручки на те в замок, и даже свой алый язык высунул, выглядя при том не смешно и нелепо, а дико горячо и греховно. Он будто умолял:

_«Возьми меня прямо тут, Уэйд Уилсон»_

Но остатки здравого смысла у мужчины были. И те ушли на второй план, когда Уэйда накрыло оргазмом, а Питти с готовностью принял семя и сглатывал, как самая лучшая детка на свете.

_«Мне пиздец»_ — осознал Уилсон особенно отчётливо, когда эйфория сошла, а мальчик снова оседлал его – лицом к лицу – и принялся целовать.

***

Питеру Уэйд нравился больше, чем Квентин, Уэйд не лез в душу и не смотрел так, будто знает его от и до, и, пусть его за это осудят, Уэйда очень хотелось. Уэйд был высоким, крепким, большим во всех смыслах, но главное – с ним становилось спокойно. Когда Питер оставался с отцом или Квентином, его брало раздражение и скука, иногда даже страх.

С Уэйдом за весь месяц он почувствовал легкий укол непонимания, ведь было видно, что Уэйду он нравится, что целовал он его не просто так, однако тот предпочитал бегать от мальчика и смотреть в пол. Возможно, причина была в отце, а возможно в том, что Питер парень и тот поцелуй был одноразовой акцией.

Но к несчастью, – для них обоих, – Питер всегда получал то, чего хотел. В данном случае, взрослого мужчину. Поэтому он пошёл ва-банк, что терять-то, Уилсон не выглядел мудаком и подонком, он бы не сделал ему ничего плохого. Как раз наоборот, за поцелуями и приятной услугой от Питера, пошли услуги от Уэйда.

_Питер так и сидел верхом на Уилсоне и сладко скулил тому в плечо, пока его шею покрывали настойчивыми поцелуями, а между ног работала широкая грубоватая ладонь с длинными красивыми пальцами, которые Питеру так понравились, что он обсасывал их на второй руке мужчины._

__

— Вошёл во вкус, малыш?

Уэйд надрачивал ему, крепко сжимая ствол, заставляя вздрагивать и едва не плакать от удовольствия, ведь когда делаешь это сам, ощущения в корне отличаются. Движения у него уверенные, слаженные, черт возьми, такие сильные руки...

_— Сильнее, сильнее, — стонал отчаянно Питер, кусаясь и царапаясь, — Господи, да, пожалуйста!.._

Домой Питер вернулся один и с опозданием. Ну, потому что толку от Уилсона дома не было бы в любом случае, да и тот проводил его до ворот, старательно игнорируя презрительные взоры охраны. А вот Питти пропустил не просто занятие музыкой, но ещё и урок мистера Бэка, и тот был явно недоволен.

— Развлекаешься, значит? — процедил Квентин, смерив Питера придирчивым взглядом, когда тот поднялся на второй этаж.

Бэк стоял, оперевшись о косяк двери и, сложив руки на груди, медленно вскипал. Наверняка он отметил его стёртые колени на штанах, припухшие губы и растрёпанные локоны, потому что злости во взгляде становилось лишь больше. Интересно, нормально ли то, что это дико заводит?..

— Имею право, — пожал плечами Питер, — Меня от твоих историй уже тошнит, Квинни. Отдохнул немного, подумаешь.

— Что? — сощурился тот, — Может, отцу своему это скажешь?

— Может, перестанешь мне угрожать моим же отцом? — фыркнул юноша, — Вы с папой такие одинаковые, жуть просто, — и прошёл мимо гувернёра в кабинет.

Всё было спокойно. Очень. Слишком. Пит ждал истерик и угроз, ждал попыток запугать его, уже приготовился отбивать психологические атаки и приготовил подлянку, а Квентин выполнял свои непосредственные обязанности, был адекватен, никаких срывов и криков, – просто рассказывал с честным интересом Питеру об Эйнштейновском дальнодействии. Тоска.

— Часть квантовой теории, я понял, — взвыл мальчик, которого так и тянуло заснуть, и опустился лицом на ладони.

— Это не теория, Питер, это факт, — возразил Бэк, — Если разделить две связанные частицы и разнести их подальше друг от друга, — отошел он от своего стола, приблизившись к ребенку, — Даже в противоположные уголки Вселенной, — он провел ладонями по воздуху, показывая, — Когда ты воздействуешь на одну, вторая также меняется от воздействия.

Питер, услышав голос того совсем рядом, поднял голову и несколько испуганно уставился на мужчину, стоящего почти впритык.

— _Даже в противоположных уголках Вселенной_ , — повторил Квентин и заправил кудрявую прядь юноши за ухо.

— Вау, — сглотнул нервно Питер, отводя глаза в сторону, игнорируя горячее касание.

В общем, всё было как обычно, просто урок со странным мистером Бэком и его престранной тягой к физике и тактильности.

— Я бы хотел изменить расписание, — в конце занятия – только первого, их еще два, матерь Божья, – оповестил того мальчик, — Поставить музыку вместо истории и биологии.

— Исключено, — еле заметно скривился Квентин, отмахнувшись, — Толку от гуляний и песенок Моцарта никакого, а эти предметы ты должен проходить по два раза в обязательном порядке.

— Не хочу, — вскинулся Питер.

— Будешь! — рявкнул вдруг тот.

И, будь на его месте отец, юноша бы сдался, пал ниц и взмолился о прощении за наглость. Но это не отец. Это его гувернёр и, если Питер так хочет, он это сделает. Если Питер захочет, он сплясать ему должен, платят ему за это.

— Что в нём вообще такого? — усмехнулся ядовито Бэк, — Что он тебе необычного показывает? Питер, ты...

— У него чёртовски умелые руки, — приторно улыбнулся тот, захлопав ресницами.

Кажется, мальчик услышал скрип зубов?..

— Квинни, ревность – плохое чувство, — засмеялся уже в открытую он, — Хочу пять уроков музыки. И так будет. Потому что _я_ хочу так. Понятно?

Квентин, пробурив в том, кажется, дыру, нервно дёрнул плечом, взбешённо зажмурившись и, сделав парочку глубоких вдохов-выдохов, посмотрел на ребёнка своими зелёными глазами.

_«Ведьменский цвет»_ — мимоходом подумал Питер.

— Понятно, — кивнул Бэк, — У нас сейчас литература. Будь добр, приготовься.


	5. Chapter 5

Тони любил Питера. Он любил Питера с того самого момента, как тот родился, он не забудет тепло маленького комочка жизни в его руках, завёрнутого в конверт, такого чистого и не знавшего боли. Главной целью Старка было сделать так, чтобы сын никогда и не узнал боли, но, видимо, он перестарался. В этом и дилемма того, как быть хорошим родителем – его отец был строг и даже жесток, но по итогу Энтони вырос настоящим мужчиной и сейчас он у всех на устах. Тони хотел дать Питеру хорошее детство и счастливую жизнь – Питер закатывал истерики и ненавидел его.

Тони правда пытался найти нейтральную полосу, где есть и строгость Говарда, и его личное желание баловать ребенка, но в результате всё выглядело так, словно он швыряется в того деньгами и пытается избавиться, а крайностью стали слова Питера в кабинете директора, когда их вызвали из-за пожара, который подстроил как раз-таки Питер, чего не пытался скрывать.

_«Ему всё равно. Он меня терпеть не может и без того – чем вы меня напугаете?»_

Да, Энтони долгое время не было рядом, да, он завоёвывал авторитет разными – самыми разными – путями и позволить себе быть мягким не мог. Когда Говард отошёл от дел, пришёл его час, и это случилось как раз когда Мэри их покинула. Тони всё ещё помнит тот вечер, он ему в кошмарах снится: _белая, как полотно, лежит на полу, вокруг всё в крови, она в крови, а рядом с её безвольно разжатой ладонью – охотничий нож._

_«Однажды я перережу тебе им горло, дорогой»_

_Но как смешно всё обернулось._

Было всего три удара, дальше – мучения, агония и смерть. И она их вытерпела, чтобы больше не терпеть Старка рядом. Подумать только, любовь всей его жизни, мать его наследника...

Но Говард сказал, что это даже сыграет в их пользу – легенда о человеке, способном загрызть даже ближнего своего, если тот действует не в его интересах, холодила кровь в жилах каждого, кто осмеливался спросить о том, кто такой Энтони.

Энтони – это чудовище, про которого рассказывают маленьким детям по ночам. Тиран, не способный на жалость.

_**И человек, целующий сына перед сном в лоб.**_

_— Это правда? — Питеру семь, у него красные опухшие от слёз глаза и лента для волос в руках._

_Розовая, атласная. Мамина._

_— Ты убил её?_

_Старк растерянно смотрит на того, оторвавшись от документов. Мальчик стоит в проёме двери, сжимая украшение маленькими пальчиками, и его губы дрожат от подступающей истерики._

_— Ты?_

_Тони продолжает молчать, не понимая, как ему объяснить, что, нет, милый, папа ведь был весь вечер с тобой в тот день. Папа бы никогда не поступил с мамой так. Он по-всякому мог, но так – нет, ни за что..._

_Да кто поверит? Явно не ребёнок с разрушенной психикой. Явно не ребёнок, который сам помог ей покончить с собой и вычеркнул это из памяти._

_— Слухи врут, маленький, — качает головой Энтони, а мальчик содрогается от рыданий, — Верь только мне. Иди сюда. — мужчина мягко улыбается, отодвигаясь от стола, подзывая к себе._

_Питер, сорвавшись с места, просто кидается ему в руки и, сев на отцовские колени, бормочет:_

_— Они все говорят, что это ты и что ты убьёшь меня тоже!.. Ты же не... Ты же не?.. — и снова плачет в голос._

_— Господи, Питти, — прижавшись губами к виску сына, шепчет в ужасе Старк, — Папа никогда тебя не обидит. Никогда, слышишь?_

Тони прекрасно понимал, кто притащил тот чёртов нож в комнату Мэри, прекрасно понимал, что это не было предумышленно, но ещё он понимал, что Питер действительно не помнит этого. У Питера был шок и, вероятно, защитная реакция психики позволила ему забыть самый худший вечер в его жизни. Тони не имел права обвинять собственное дитя в том, что тот исполнял волю своей чокнутой суки-матери. Кем бы он был после этого?..

Однако, несмотря на то, что быть хорошим Старк старался, выходило это из рук вон плохо. Запугивать, грабить и убивать – пожалуйста, говорить по душам – нет, спасибо. Питер, честно, обязан быть благодарным за то, что живёт на несколько уровней лучше всех остальных детей из его бывшей школы, но Питер, казалось, нарочно нарывался на проблемы, чтобы продемонстрировать свое неуважение. Но теперь-то он на домашнем обучении, теперь всё будет в порядке?..

Гувернёры вылетали, как пробки от шампанского, твердя, что сын у Тони невоспитанный разгильдяй, но вовремя затыкались, когда их возмущение уступало страху и трепету.

_— Он невыносим! — возмущённо шипит Стив, — Маленький хам. Он засыпает, пока я..._

_Тут Старк широко зевает, складывая руки на груди, и приподнимает брови, раскачиваясь на кресле._

_— Понятно, — выплёвывает Роджерс, — Яблоко от яблони._

_— От осинки не родятся апельсинки, капитан очевидность, — салютует тому Тони, — И надеюсь, мой сын не слышал ничего подобного в свой адрес._

_— Да я бы не..._

_— Стив, — с нажимом произносит Старк, — Я очень надеюсь на твоё благоразумие, — и улыбается, видя напряжённость того, — Ты можешь быть свободен._

«Очень надеюсь, потому что трупы девать некуда» — хотелось сказать ему, но шутку вряд ли оценили бы по достоинству. Ведь доля правды есть.

Проблем с Питером не было до его одиннадцати лет. Пубертатный период, так это объясняют доктора, – гормоны и нервы кипят внутри юного создания, и, чтобы выплеснуть их, дети творят глупости. Как раз в одиннадцать он впервые сбежал из дома и, как оказалось, спрятался в блядской фотобудке, ревя навзрыд, распугивая людей в парке. Питер весьма и весьма трудный подросток.

_— Питер, пошли, — просит Тони, присаживаясь на корточки перед плачущим мальчиком, и берёт его руки в свои, — хватит капризничать._

_— Хочу к маме, — воет тот, отталкивая отца остервенело, — я не пойду никуда с тобой! — и кричит в истерике, — Мама! Мама!_

_Тони весьма и весьма хреновый папаша, оправдывающий собственное дерьмовое поведение стрессом и нервной работой._

_— So ist das! Ja! Stärker, stärker, ja!_

_**Вот так! Да! Сильнее, сильнее, да!**_

_Из командировки мужчина вернулся с хохoтливой рыжеволосой Агнес, у которой был смешной акцент, когда она называла Энтони своим «hengst», и пятый размер груди. Пожалуй, в сумме это давало резонные причины, чтобы увезти ее с собой. Признаться, будучи пьяным до беспамятства, он даже клялся, что женится на той._

_Но сейчас он просто вдалбливает её в матрац, – на кровати, предназначенной как раз для шлюх, а не сна, никогда он там не заснёт, пусть даже напьётся вусмерть, – так, что у неё едва искры из серых глаз не летят, а с губ срываются бесконечные:_

_— Ja! Ja!_

_**Да! Да!**_

_Тони бывал дома редко, и если приезжал трезвым – значит он зол и дела ещё не кончились, если пьяным – значит всё хорошо и он обязательно приведёт кого-то. Иногда он даже пьян и зол одновременно, тогда лучше не соваться, а сидеть, поджав хвост._

_— Mein Hengst! Stärker!_

_**Мой жеребец! Сильнее!**_

_Агнес, вроде как, означает «святая». Чёрт возьми, нихера подобного, ноги дамочка раскинула так широко, словно от этого зависит её жизнь, а не оргазм. Она вся выгибается, извивается, ласкает себя показушно и эротично, чтобы дать понять, как много она умеет. Чтобы нравиться._

_— Stärker, tiefer, bitte schön!!_

_**Сильнее, глубже, прошу!**_

_И голосок просто сказка. Правда, Питера она может разбудить, но разве о таком есть шанс думать, когда под тобой во всю стонет жаркая иностранка?.._

_Утром Питер своими кругами под глазами и жгучим яростным взглядом даёт понять, что да, сучка разбудила меня и ты мне противен, пап. Старк встаёт позже и застаёт их вдвоем на кухне, сидящих за столом, и подозрительно щурится. Натворит чего пацан?.._

_— Хэй, — мальчик всё же обращается – весьма приветливо – к сидящей в отцовской рубашке женщине._

_Старк же, пройдя к плите, с облегчением выдыхает. Его сынок все понял, слава богу, он не зол своей детской злостью и всё ровно._

_— Да? — с невероятным акцентом отзывается Агнес и Тони думает, что её определённо стоит трахнуть снова, пока не улетела обратно._

_— Как будет «Доброе утро»? — улыбается Питер невинно, попивая какао._

_— «Guten Morgen», — учтиво подсказывает та._

_— Ну, что же, — опустив кружку, говорит юноша и наклоняется к той ближе, — Guten Morgen, Schlampe. Я плюнул в твой чертов кофе. Что? Gefällt mir nicht?_

_**Доброе утро, шлюха. Не нравится?** _

_Женщина, с пару секунд глупо улыбаясь в ответ, возмущённо взвизгивает, отбрасывая напиток на пол, и выбегает из помещения, проклиная всё на свете. Тони, застыв с чашкой в руке и провожая ту взглядом, осмысливает произошедшее, после чего поворачивается к ребёнку._

_— Я уже не ребёнок, я всё понимаю, — ворчит Питер, — но они все отвратительно громкие. Почему ты вообще делаешь это прямо за моей стеной?_

_И тут Старк смеётся._

_— Я не видел тебя полгода, — сухо кидает, пока тот заходится хохотом, мальчик, — И ты привозишь это._

_— Ещё я привез тебе новых игрушек и аленький цветочек, — нет, он не привёз, — А с каких пор ты говоришь по-немецки? — восстановив дыхание после неудержимого смеха, интересуется Тони, но ответа не получает, — Хоть с языками всё в порядке. Радует._

_— У тебя тоже, видимо, с коммуникацией всё здорово. Мама бы оценила._

_И улыбка сходит с лица мужчины сама собой._

Питер был ревнивым, был капризным, и каждый раз, когда Тони возвращался из командировок, он полностью игнорировал отца, всем своим видом показывая, что «раньше справлялся, справлюсь и дальше». Но Тони не переставал любить его никогда, пусть времени и не хватало, фотография в портмоне грела душу, стоило взглянуть на своё маленькое сокровище, улыбающееся ему со старого снимка. Мэри, держащую его на руках, он обрезал, правда, но так лучше. Меньше кошмаров в ночи.

_Тони любил Питера. Эта любовь не была сказочной, не была похожа на чувство, о котором пишут в книгах для детей или изнеженных дамочек. Это было тёмное, кровавое чувство, которое разрывало его изнутри, не давая покоя ни днём, ни ночью. И всё равно, они могли бы быть счастливы._

Но когда тот поджёг школу, Старк впервые вышел из себя настолько, что, придя домой, еле удержался от того, чтобы ударить его. Вещи, дорогие и хрупкие, летели в стены, Питер зажался в углу и молчал, опустив голову, а Тони крушил дом, пока прислуга пряталась по комнатам.

_— Сука, — ругается Энтони и сам не знает, обращается ли он к Питеру или же просто выплёскивает агрессию._

_Какой позор, он, уважаемый в высшем обществе человек, один из самых богатых людей страны, да криминальный авторитет, в конце концов, был вынужден выслушивать мало того, что упреки от директора, так еще и это «он меня терпеть не может» от собственного ребёнка! Да кем он его выставил?!_

_В метре от Питера на части раскалывается ваза, встретившись с камином._

_— Сука! — туда же летит фотография в рамке и тут же сгорает в ярком пламени._

_— Пап, — тихо, совсем не так нагло, как полчаса назад в школе, зовёт мальчик._

_— Ты копия своей матери, — рычит Старк, — Неблагодарная сука!.. Я всё делал для вас, всё, а вот твоё «спасибо»?!_

_Питер, обняв себя за плечи, скатывается на пол, сев на корточки, и смотрит на мужчину виновато, умоляюще своими невозможными карамельными глазами. Ресницы от слёз влажные, слипшиеся, порхают вверх и вниз, оставляя следы на нежной коже век._

_В полуметре от головы того разбивается статуэтка из Китая, которую им подарила Пеппер._

_— Я кого спрашиваю?! — рявкает Тони, надвигаясь страшной мрачной тенью._

_— Прости, — всхлипывает испуганно тот, жмурясь, дрожа от страха, — Прости, прости!.. Я люблю тебя, пап, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, папа, папочка?.._

_Тони, с занесённой для броска еще одной бесполезной безделушкой в руке, застывает, будто приварившись к полу, и резко выдыхает. Силы будто разом испаряются, становится душно и тяжело дышать, он осматривает разгромленную гостиную, а потом опускает взгляд на ребёнка._

_— Не злись, я люблю тебя, пожалуйста, — продолжает плакать Питер, став внезапно таким ничтожно маленьким. Беззащитным._

_Тони в тот же вечер улетает в Англию, якобы по делам, и оставляет записку с извинениями. Сухими и мелочными._

_Потому что ему, блять, нравится то, что его собственный сын – ревнивый, капризный и дерзкий не по годам – трясся от ужаса, как все остальные, пав на колени перед его величием. Потому что это нездорoво._

Но на данный момент всё было великолепно. Питер простил ему его уже третий, подумать только, срыв, и был даже послушным, ведь получил, что хотел – пианиста.

И на самом деле, если посмотреть в самую глубь сознания Старка, если пробраться в потемки его души, можно понять его – единственный – главный страх.

Тони до горячки пугало то, что он упустил так много. Тони помнил маленького мальчика лет семи, которого мог укачать на руках, который ему до плеча кое-как доставал, который с восхищением крутился под боком и хотел быть, как папа, и только этот образ он держал в мыслях, но, возвращаясь, видел уже взрослого парня, которого толком и не знал.

К одиннадцати годам, четыре из которых Старк как раз упустил, колеся по миру и завоёвывая уважение своих «коллег», Питер стал злее и наглее. Тони не заметил. Отмахивался от комментариев окружающих его людей, трепал по кучерявому затылку, а гневные выходки списывал на трудный период и шуточки. Нет, это были не шуточки, Питер совершенно забыл своё место. А Старк не умел быть мягким в воспитании, в его арсенале были только слишком жёсткий кнут и излишне сладкий пряник.

Тони не заметил и того, как Питер вытянулся и стал ему уже точно по плечо и возможно даже выше, не заметил, как из нескладного мальчишки, варварски выдирающего цветы с корнем из соседских садов, Питер стал юношей. Красивым юношей. Дьявольски красивым юношей, похожим на мать грацией и даже чертами лица. Тони просто не заметил, как упал на самое дно и продолжил падать, задерживаясь дома дольше нужного.

— Тебе нравится новый учитель музыки? — сидя за столом, с закатанными до локтя рукавами, поинтересовался Тони, — По правде говоря, не думаю, что нанимать человека без педагогического образования – хорошая идея, но...

— Мне всё нравится, — кивнул Питер, лениво собирая крем с тортика ложкой.

Старк хотел было сказать, чтобы тот не играл с едой и, что если ему вдруг не нравится, он мог бы попросить Карен принести другое блюдо, однако Питер вдруг вскинул взгляд своих ясных глаз на него.

— Спасибо, папочка, — поблагодарил он и широко провёл языком по этой чёртовой ложке, облизнувшись в конце, и прикрыл веки с трепещущими ресницами, — м-м, — простонал мальчик, — так сладко.

Тони поперхнулся Цезарем и, прикрыв рот ладонью, спешно отвёл взор. Карен тут же подлетела и принялась стучать тому по спине, а затем протянула услужливо стакан с водой. Старк схватился за виски.

— Всё хорошо? — игриво поинтересовался Пит, крутя столовый прибор пальцами, — Пап?

Энтони задыхался. Но не от блядского Цезаря точно. Когда «папа» стало смешиваться с «папочкой», Тони не мог сказать, это мелькало иногда и в глубоком детстве, когда Питеру было около трёх, и не казалось это чем-то пошлым и вульгарным. Теперь – да, ведь ему было тринадцать лет и он был безбожно красив. Теперь Питер с кремом на губах не вызывал усмешку и желание стереть тот салфеткой. Ну, возможно не салфеткой.

— Я в норме, — осушив бокал, отмахнулся Тони.

— Это отлично, — промурлыкал Питер, — Я хотел сказать...

— Да? — поторопил того мужчина, вперившись взглядом в свою тарелку, отбивая пальцами чечетку по столу.

_Так быть не должно, не должно, не должно..._

— Я хотел бы пять уроков музыки, — всё так же ласково лепетал юноша, — Я делаю успехи.

— Разумеется, — закивал Старк, игнорируя жар внизу живота, даже не вслушиваясь в его слова, — Как ты считаешь нужным, сынок.

— Большое спасибо, папочка.

— Не за что, — улыбнулся вымученно Энтони, собираясь вставать.

— Пап, — остановил того уже у двери Питер, — Я тебя люблю.

_«Я тоже тебя люблю, маленький»_ — с искренней нежностью думал Старк, трахая Карен над столом в своем кабинете, как ни странно. сзади.

— Да, да, да! — слишком пискляво застонала девушка, расставив ноги шире и выгнув спину сильнее, — О-о-о, боже мой, да!..

— Да закройся ты, блять, — рявкнул Тони, чувствуя, что вот-вот кончит, и закрыл глаза, затыкая той рот ладонью.

_«Спасибо, папочка»_

 _«Не за что, котёнок, не за что»_ — видя перед собой славного податливого Питера, зарычал он от наслаждения, вдалбливая служанку в деревянную гладь, сильнее, быстрее, жёстче, пока, наконец, не кончил внутрь.

_«Папа так любит тебя, с ума сойти»_ — твердил себе Тони после, сидя уже в одиночестве, и посмотрел на картину, висящую напротив его стола, над дверью в кабинет.

На холсте был изображён его мальчик с лучезарной улыбкой едва ли не в целые тридцать два зуба, ему на том от силы лет пять, на нем берет и костюм морячка, тёплые волны океана ласкают ступни, а солнечный свет золотит каштановые локоны.

— Пиздец, — лаконично резюмирует Старк, окончательно отойдя от оргазма.

Энтони знал, что у него проблемы с головой, – он украл чужую невесту и запер в подвале на неделю, после чего женился на той, он чёртов псих, разумеется, нет и надежды на то, что он нормальный человек, – но не подозревал, что его испорченность может дойти до такого. Питер, он... он провоцировал его?.. Мог ли? Питер ведь такой маленький, пусть слегка странный и непослушный, но он не мог делать подобное нарочно, это Тони надумал себе и завёлся на ровном месте. Да, ёбаный свет, молоденький и красивый мальчик облизал на его глазах ложку и назвал папочкой, как делали его бляди, но это его сын. Не должно от такого становиться тесно в штанах, это _противоестественно_.

— Какой пиздец, — взвыл он и в этот момент в дверь постучали, — Войдите, — махнул рукой, хоть его никто и не видел, Старк.

— Сэр, — высунулся из проёма Квентин, — Надеюсь, не помешал? — и прошёл вперёд, оставаясь на расстоянии метра от стола.

— Нет, нисколько, — Тони поторопил его, привстав, — Излагайте.

Бэк доверия не внушал, уж больно похожи были у них взгляды на жизнь, а Энтони та ещё мразь и отрицать это было бы глупо. Но штука в том, что Бэк даже не дёрнется при конфликте, хотя бы потому, что пусть взгляды похожи, а люди они разные. Квентин, по нему видно, был пока ещё здравомыслящим, пусть нотки бахвальства и истеричности в нём и играют, а идти против воли Старка он не станет. Никто не станет.

— Молодой Господин, — тут Тони скривился, однако Бэк продолжил, — пожелал отказаться от занятий обязательными предметами в пользу занятий музыкой.

— Ну, — Энтони обвёл взглядом потолок, после чего перевёл тот на гувернёра, — чем бы дитя не тешилось, лишь бы не плакало.

— Извините? — вскинул брови тот.

— Питеру нравится музыка, — пожал плечами Старк, — На вашу зарплату это не особенно повлияет.

— Питеру нравится не музыка, — вставил чуть раздражённо Квентин, — Далеко не музыка.

— С этого момента, — напрягся и упёрся локтями в стол Тони, — Поподробнее.

***

Питер, получив от отца разрешение на дополнительные уроки музыки, забывает о музыке насовсем, ему вообще плевать – он познал радость почти что взрослой жизни с почти что полноценным сексом и не собирается отпускать это. Уэйд делает с ним разные и такие приятные вещи, что он теряется в новых ощущениях и не может перестать восхищаться тем, насколько это прекрасно – быть вместе. Быть хоть с кем-то вместе, раз отец всё ещё равнодушен к нему.

Однако если опустить детали, при которых он по уши влюблён в собственного родителя, то Уэйд ему нравится. _Правда, он славный и из него можно вить веревки. Уилсон учит его плохому и это потрясающе._

Питер отсасывает ему каждое занятие, глядя снизу вверх преданно и томно, Питер принимает в самую глотку и тогда Уэйд зарывается пятернёй в его волосы и удерживает так, заставляя утыкаться носом в самый лобок, и Питеру нравится задыхаться и давиться членом в горле, ему нравится контроль.

Примерно после раза пятого мальчик перестает представлять на месте пианиста Тони и даже испытывает подобие симпатии.

— Не бросай меня только, ладно? — просит Питер, послушно сглатывая, наблюдая, как у Уэйда нервно дергается кадык и жадно блестят глаза.

— Ни за что, — клянётся ему тот.

***

— То есть, по-вашему, мой сын ходил на свидание с мистером Уилсоном?

Уэйд не казался Тони явной угрозой, ни разу, Уэйд простой, как медный пятак, он раскрытая книга – открой и читай. Старк и прочитал, едва обернулся в тот вечер на него, он сразу отметил не первой свежести одёжку и минимум трехдневную щетину, подрагивающие над клавишами пальцы и заёбанный в целом вид. Еле сводит концы с концами, был на грани нервного срыва и скорее всего пьёт. Или же пил. Но он не угроза, ни разу, нет.

— Верно, — кивнул серьёзно Квентин и Тони вдруг захотелось рассмеяться. Где его Питти и где этот Уэйд? Небо и земля. — Не думайте, что раз он вылитый реднек, то у него нет дурных помыслов. Я уверен, что есть.

Энтони вдумчиво закивал, потерев подбородок, и заверил:

— Сделаю все необходимое ради безопасности и счастья моего мальчика, мистер Бэк, не сомневайтесь.

И тот, поблагодарив за потраченное на беседу время, удалился. Старк откинулся в кресле и думал достать портвейн с кубинскими сигарами, как в дверь снова постучались.

— Да сколько...

— Господин Тумс отказывается сотрудничать после скандала на свадьбе его дочери, — ворвалась без разрешения Пеппер, сходу вводя в курс дела, — А на его людях переправка товара в Мексику.

— Отказался? — округлил глаза Энтони, не ожидавший от того такой глупости, — Что же... Завтра я бы хотел видеть на ковре тех, кто был ответственен за переговоры.

Поттс кивнула и, раскрыв папку, принялась скользить взглядом по бумагам, и Тони понял, что это далеко не единственная неприятность. Тумс умел пакостить.

***

Утром следующего дня настроение у Старка было прескверное, количество оружия, доверенного Эдриану, было вопиюще внушительным, поэтому если с ним что-то случится, что же, по-тихому это решить нельзя будет. Тони лениво потягивал кофе, который как всегда был безупречен, однако его так и тянуло придраться к чему-то и уволить всех к дьяволу. Но Питер, весело болтая ножками под столом и поедая яичницу-глазунью, заставлял Энтони таять и мыслить добрее. Хотя, куда там...

— Мистер Уилсон прибыл, — сообщил Хэппи, встав у порога столовой, и Питер было подорвался, как Старк жестом указал ему сесть обратно:

— Ешь, — спокойно сказал он, — Мне нужно кое-что обсудить с твоим гувернёром.

— Но... — мальчик непонимающе нахмурился, однако, вперившись взором в тарелку, решил промолчать.

И правильно. _Папа лучше знает, что и как ему делать._

— Проводите мистера Уилсона в мой кабинет, — распорядился Тони, встав с места, — Карен, кофе великолепен, как всегда. 

— Не... — хотела было ответить она, но тот уже выходил.

Поднявшись к себе, Старк двинулся прямиком к бару и, налив в два стаканчика – уже не портвейн, нет, настроение не то, – излюбленного виски, неспешно поднес один к губам, втянул приятный запах, а затем осушил одним глотком.

— Отлично, — после чего кинул взгляд на дартс.

Когда в дверь постучали, Тони докончил уже три порции алкоголя и пять раз почти попал в центр мишени, скорее всего, Уэйда задержал Питер. Итак, значит, Квентин был прав по поводу ненормального интереса юноши к тому.

— Войдите, — разрешил Старк, не отрывая взгляда от сердцевины.

— Здравствуйте, — оглянувшись на недружелюбных ребят у входа, неловко произнес пианист.

— Несомненно, — ухмыльнулся Энтони, — Я бы хотел задать вам вопрос. Собственно, это и есть причина того, почему вы тут стоите.

Уэйд прошёл середину комнаты, оставшись на расстоянии пары метров от Тони, и кивнул, сложив руки на груди. Защитный жест.

— Хотите выпить? — указал Старк на стоящий на столе поднос с виски.

— Нет, — отказался вежливо, но слишком быстро, мужчина.

Что показывает – прав был и Энтони насчет того, что тот очевидно пил и очень много. Сейчас, скорее всего, в завязке.

— Верно, вам ведь ещё сидеть с моим Питером, — удовлетворился ответом Тони, — Какие отношения вас связывают, мистер Уилсон? — он сосредоточенно прицелился, после чего метнул дротик в мишень.

— Простите? — нервно расправив плечи, спросил тот.

— Я просто хочу знать, со многими ли учениками вы устраиваете прогулки, вместо того, чтобы учить музыке. Быть может, мне есть, чего бояться?

— Что вы, сэр, это... — Уэйд избегал смотреть ему в глаза, — Моя оплошность, признаю.

— Верно, — Старк вновь прицелился и почти попал в центр, от чего разочарованно цокнул языком, — Ненавижу оплошности, Уилсон, — впился он взглядом в того, — Вам следует это знать. И ещё вам следует знать, что я не привык предупреждать дважды.

Уэйд наконец взглянул на него в ответ, без особенного страха, скорее с осознанием, на чьей стороне большее влияние и сила. Сила... Энтони заметил, конечно, что на музыканта тот не очень похож, на бандита скорее – высокий да широченный, мать его, а играет лунную сонату. Такими лапами можно шеи сворачивать на раз.

Боялся ли Старк?.. Ни в коем случае. И не таких на колени ставил.

— Мы достигли взаимопонимания, верно? — сделав акцент на последнем слове, улыбнулся холодно Тони.

И в глазах того прочитал готовность ко всему. Уэйд склонил уважительно голову и бросил расслабленно:

— Верно.

Энтони хотел было сказать ещё что-то, но тут же забыл, потому что дверь распахнулась и по ковру затопали, после чего Питер, весёлый и беззаботный, оказался перед ним, плечо к плечу – почти что – с гувернёром. Питер пролепетал:

— Могу я уже его забрать?

И держал Уилсона за локоть, всем видом показывая, что _да, папочка, он мне нужен_. При этом говорил юноша будто бы об игрушке, которую Старк взял, чтобы починить, как одну из своих машин, например. Но Уэйда починить нельзя было, это бесполезно, после таких, как Питер, не чинится ровным счетом _ничего_.

— Па-а-п? — капризно затянул мальчишка, дуя губы.

_«Невозможно красивые губы»_ — задержал взгляд на тех дольше нужного Тони, — _«Тонкие, чувственные, сочные. Как у Мэри»_

— Разумеется, — охрипшим от неправильного чувства гордости за то, что такое чудо принадлежит ему, произнёс он, — Но Питер.

Юноша обернулся на него уже у выхода, всё ещё держа мужчину за руку, и спросил нетерпеливо:

— Ну что?

— Будь паинькой, — подмигнул Старк, отмечая моментальный румянец на по-детски пухлых щеках того.

***

— Давай, — хитро улыбнулся Питер, расстёгивая пуговицы на рубашке одной рукой, пока другой оглаживал мужской живот.

Папу стоило опасаться, особенно когда он говорил загадочно и так довольно, это как затишье перед бурей, перед разрушительной страшной бурей. Но за пару дней мальчик об этом совершенно забыл – вылетело из головы, хотелось развеяться наконец, оставить больную влюбленность в собственного отца и, наверное, полюбить кого-то другого?.. Это ведь было бы правильно?

Юноша сидел на верхней крышке фортепиано, которое наглым образом захлопнул, едва Уилсон отпрянул, и по-кошачьи покачивал ножками в гольфах.

— Ты с ума сошёл, детка, — повёл головой Уэйд, ухватывая того за руки, — Он же...

— Я с тобой, — сказал насмешливо Питер, — потому что ты не боишься его.

Не то чтобы Уэйд шибко боялся Энтони... Боялся, конечно, как тут не бояться, когда про того столько разных ужасов рассказывают, однако Питер стоил всех этих гляделок по сторонам и навязчивого голоса в голове, твердящего, что:

_«И мокрого места от тебя не останется»_

_Питер стоил всего._

— Ну что он? — прошептал лихорадочно мальчик, заглядывая мужчине в глаза, — Прошу, Уэйд, пожалуйста?..

И когда парнишка, горячечно краснея, дыша с придыханием, притираясь коленом о его пах, так скулил и умолял – чертовски трудно было устоять.

— Питер, — вздохнул отчаянно Уилсон, разрываясь между безумным желанием и здравым смыслом.

А затем позволил.

Уэйд принялся раздевать его сам и справился с этим лучше, чем игривый Питер, разморенный возбуждением. Питер прошептал сбивчиво, пока Уилсон влажно расцеловывал его тонкую шею и поглаживал оголенные стройные бедра:

— Заприте дверь, сэр?.. — и как смешила эта привычка в моменты возбуждения обращаться к тому на «вы».

— Страшно стало? — усмехнулся Уэйд, вжимаясь своим возбуждением в чужой пах, двигая бёдрами уверенно, — М-м?

И Питер тихонько застонал, вцепившись острыми ноготками в его плечи, скрытые под тканью рубашки:

— П-пожалуйста?..

Уэйда как по команде повело от этого робкого «пожалуйста», поэтому он, оставив на тонких губах парня поцелуй, быстро пошел к двери. Когда он вернулся, Питер уже лежал спиной на крышке фортепиано с широко разведенными ногами – чёртов балет, – и, постанывая, ласкал свою грудь, стискивая пальчиками соски, вёл ладонью по плоскому животику, вверх и вниз.

— Блять.

— Прошу, — всхлипнул Питер, спускаясь руками вниз по бёдрам, по внутренней их стороне.

Уэйду безумно хотелось просто взять Питера, Питер не был бы против, Питер был бы только за, но тот так доверчиво раскрыт для него...

Мужчина поцеловал его ласково за ухом, в шею, провёл языком вниз по груди и животу, всасывая нежную кожу на персиковом боку, оставляя засос. Питер, юный и нетерпеливый, повёл бёдрами вверх, скуля просяще, оставляя след от смазки на рубашке Уилсона

— Сделай это уже, Уэйд!..

И Уэйд не посмел говорить что-то против, он склонился над небольшим розоватым членом Питера и слегка подул на головку, заставляя того выгнуться в спине, после чего вобрал в рот, мягко обводя языком уздечку. У Питера пальчики, скрытые за белоснежными гольфами, — разделся до трусов, а их оставил, — поджались, он и не думал, что это настолько приятно. Питер делал это для Уэйда достаточно раз, чтобы требовать ответной услуги, а не просто поцелуев и ласк. И поэтому он наслаждался, прикрыв веки, выстанывая имя того, наслаждался в полной мере.

Питер на вкус был приятный, без лишних слов, и это неудивительно — не курит, не пьёт, питается какой-то дорогой изысканной пищей, названия которой Уилсон выговорить с первого раза не сможет.

И не захочет, нахер это.

Уэйд насадился ртом на его ствол, продолжая работать языком, и это ощущалось настолько хорошо, что Питер вскрикнул.

_«Он меня в могилу сведёт»_ — подумал малодушно Уилсон, вспоминая, что Тони может оказаться рядом в любой момент.

Уэйд отстранился, выпустив член изо рта, и проговорил снисходительно:

— Будь тише, маленький, твой папочка..

— Нахуй папочку, возьми его, возьми!.. — потребовал капризно мальчик, хватаясь за чужие волосы.

И от этого в голове будто разом опустело, только желание ублажать и осталось. Уэйд принял только головку, всасывая, образуя вакуум, и Питер был все таким же шумным, он бормотал быстро, дышал рвано:

— Вот так, вот так, Господи, да.. Да, пожалуйста, умоляю, Уэйд.. да!..

Мужчина обсасывал только верхнюю часть, помогая себе рукой, – слюна и смазка облегчали процесс, – он сжимал ствол крепко, двигался с оттяжкой, медленно.

А у Питера по щекам – слёзы, он стонал совсем беззастенчиво, прямо как те безымянные дамочки в спальне отца, и раздвинул ножки шире, стараясь показать, как ему нравится и как он может.

— Возьми меня, — попросил Питер, не прекращая издавать эти бесстыжие звуки, из-за которых ширинка у Уэйда была готова вот-вот просто лопнуть, — Возьми, ты же хочешь...

Уилсон хотел, безусловно, хотел настолько, что у него скулы от злости на себя сводило. Уэйд не мог позволить себе этого, пусть и так зашёл уже далеко, но подобное... за подобное он бы и сам убил.

— Сделай это, прошу-у, — закапризничал, будто бы выпрашивая конфетку, Питер, — Я хочу тебя в себе, хочу твой член, Уэйд, возьми м...

— Чёрт, — отстранившись, зажал тому рот ладонью мужчина, — Так нельзя, Питти, ты совсем крошка для такого, это...

Питер со всей дури укусил того за руку, хмуря бровки, дуя щёки и, как только Уилсон убрал ту, зашипел озлобленно:

— А для того, чтобы тебе отсасывать, нет?

И Уэйда это подстегнуло. То, какие грязные и порочные вещи юноша, на вид хрупкий и невинный, говорил своим чудным ротиком. Уэйд поцеловал его немного дико, порывисто и жестко, торопливо расстёгивая свой ремень, нависая над ним огромной тенью.

Он довёл Питера до оргазма рукой, второпях, словно пытаясь выжать до последней капли, а тот доверчиво льнул к его горячей груди и вел ладонью по крепкому прессу, дотрагиваясь кончиками пальцев до твёрдого члена.

И зашептал жарко на самое ухо:

— Такой большой... Хочу его в себе, хочу в себе, боже, прошу, трахни меня, как шлюху, умоляю!..

Питер не стеснялся совсем, оставалось только гадать, кто научил его подобным непотребствам.

Но Уэйду гадать было некогда, он собрал ещё теплую – вязкую и густую – сперму ладонью и поднёс к расслабленной тугой дырочке, размазывая, надавливая пальцами на вход.

Питер обхватил его за бедра длинными стройными ножками, гладя по мощной шее. Уэйд вошёл одним пальцем, а тот сходу зашёлся в звонких стонах, и мужчина, к собственному удивлению, грубо приказал:

— Тихо.

Питер замер на пару мгновений, после чего жалостливо заскулил, закусывая собственное запястье. Он покачивал бедрами, насаживаясь, дразнясь, обсасывал свои пальцы, пошло и звонко. За одним пальцем пошёл второй, затем – третий, доводя мальчишку до безумия. А когда Уэйд наконец вошёл в хорошо разработанную дырочку, пусть и с трудом, рот Питеру действительно пришлось затыкать, тот чуть ли не завопил, закатывая глаза, плача от удовольствия.

Уэйд упёрся одной рукой о гладкую поверхность фортепиано, как раз над плечами Питера и, глядя тому в глаза, позволяя привыкнуть к предмету внутри, резко двинулся назад.

А затем вошёл до упора, одним слитым движением, с хлопками кожи о кожу каждый раз. Внутри того так хорошо, так горячо и туго. Питер мычал сквозь его ладонь, роняя слёзы, глядя восхищённо и голодно, словно умоляя о большем.

И Уэйд вышел, быстро и грубовато переворачивая того на живот, наваливаясь сверху, и снова зажал ему рот. У Питера дыхание сбилось, но он терпел, подставляясь, раскачивался в стороны, призывно и блядски. Но когда Уилсон вновь оказался в нём, резко и даже болезненно, Питер попытался зацепиться пальцами за хоть что-то, но те соскальзывали, и он дёрнулся вперёд на инстинктах. А Уилсон не отпустил, крепко зафиксировал юношеские бедра и вдалбливался лишь сильнее и сильнее, так, что Питер с ума сходил от чувства собственной беспомощности и власти Уэйда над ним.

Боже, Уилсон был таким мягким, терпел все его выходки и гадости, а сейчас так грубо пользовался его положением, и Питеру было от этого невыносимо приятно.

— Папочка, — звонко застонал Питти, когда ладонь пропала с губ, — Папочка, — и раздвинул ноги шире, насколько Уэйд ему позволил, — Да, да, боже, выеби меня, б-быстрее, быстрее, да!..

Уилсон сдавил его волосы на загривке, прижимая к прохладной глади пианино, и прорычал низко:

— Умница, — и двигался так рвано, так правильно, — Кто твой папочка, малыш? Кто?

— Ты, ты, ты, — бормотал Питер, захлебываясь стонами, чувствуя, как влага стекает между его ног, — Папочка, я с-сейчас...

А это блядское фортепиано скрипело, пока Питера в него втрахивали мощными толчками – кабинет отца совсем недалеко, через комнату, и было весьма хорошо слышно, как Тони кричал на кого-то из подчинённых:

_— Блять, неужели никто не может сделать свою работу нормально?! Катитесь к чёрту!_

И по телу будто бы вновь прошла волна удовольствия, – привычки давали о себе знать, – заставив того кончить во второй раз. Питер едва не рухнул обессиленно на крышку, мыча что-то бессвязное, – приятного от ощущения заполненности осталось мало после оргазма, – пока Уэйд продолжал насаживать его на себя, целуя и лаская, до тех пор, пока наконец не достиг пика, спустив внутрь юного тела.

Уилсон, выйдя из него, что-то говорил, прижимаясь лбом к его лопаткам, оглаживая талию, едва касаясь солоноватой кожи губами. Питер услышал лишь часть, в ушах звенело от того, насколько прекрасно и омерзительно одновременно он себя чувствовал.

— Я не сделал больно?.. — беспокоился искренне прежний Уэйд, сдувающий с него пылинки, — Меня занесло, чёрт возьми, прости, котёнок..

— Нет, — усмехнулся нервно Питер, еще толком не отошедший от двух оргазмов подряд, — Ты был прекрасен. Повторим как-нибудь?..

И Уилсон рассмеялся расслабленно, зарывшись носом в его загривок.

Папа всё ещё кричал.


	6. Chapter 6

Уэйд стоял в мастерской, внимательно разглядывая полученное украшение – оно должно было быть идеальным, не слишком броским, но и не скучным. Приятным на глаз и легким для носки. Золотой скрипичный ключик на цепочке из медицинской стали. Банальщина.

Питеру понравится? Питер не посмотрит на него, как на конченого нищеброда, не скажет брать ноги в руки и нестись к чертям собачьим с такими подарками? Питер имеет право.

— Спасибо, Лу, — кивнул Уилсон, опуская подвеску в бархатную коробочку и накрывая бордовой крышкой, — Как всегда превосходно.

— И не жаль кольцо матушки? — со вздохом поинтересовался ювелир, — Последняя память.

— Матушка была бы рада за меня сейчас, — отмахнулся тот, — А память всегда со мной, — и ткнул себя пальцем в грудь, затем убирая украшение в карман своего пальто.

— Надеюсь, она стоит того, — намекая на даму сердца, протянул Лу.

— Без сомнений, — рассмеялся Уэйд, — Удачного дня!

— И вам, сэр! — донеслось до него уже у выхода.

***

_— Неужели ты так быстро вырос? — спрашивает Мэри, пустым взглядом вперившись в ребенка._

_— Не быстро! — улыбается Питер радостно, подбегая к той, — С нашей последней встречи прошёл ровно год! Я уже умею читать, писать... меня все-все хвалят! И у меня день рождения! Ты не забыла?_

_Женщина улыбается слабо, тускло, изломанно, а потом кивает еле заметно._

Питер не праздновал больше. Вообще. Для Питера, как и для Тони, дата его дня рождения стала датой смерти его матери, а потому мальчик даже не заикался о «празднике». Это были чертовы поминки, влекущие за собой траур и безуспешные попытки вытащить из аллеи памяти хоть что-то, объясняющее, почему она умерла.

Честно, Питеру лучше не знать причин – так говорил Энтони. Иногда мальчик боялся, что слухи о безумии и жестокости папы правда и он на самом деле убил свою жену, но он каждый раз отгонял от себя эти мысли. Нет, это невозможно.

И Питер не праздновал бы и дальше, ему было все равно, ведь за десять лет как-то привыкаешь, тем более отец и так, пропадая по командировкам, выполнял все его – в пределах разумного – просьбы, а прислуга была готова вытанцовывать румбу хоть на потолке, чтобы его не разочаровывать. Чем не веселье?

Но вчера Уэйд, ласково целуя его за ухом, спросил, пока Питер сидел на нём верхом:

— Когда у принцессы день рождения?

И Питер, подставляя доверчиво шею, фыркнул:

— Я не отмечаю.

— Чего так? — удивился Уэйд, отрываясь от шелковистой кожи, — Совсем не хочется шариков, пони и торта?

— Я могу получить это в любой другой день, — закатил глаза мальчик, нетерпеливо ёрзая, — Может быть, ты уже... — и потянулся к его лицу, улыбаясь заискивающе.

— Так не пойдёт, — нахмурился Уилсон, отстраняясь.

— Да ты шутишь!

Словом, вынудили, прямо таки вынудили дать обещание отпраздновать... зато в конце глупого спора Питер получил отличный секс и два оргазма за раз, потому что Уэйду нравилось побеждать в борьбе с мальчишеским упрямством.

Сейчас у Питера не было особенных планов или хотя бы представления того, как всё должно пройти. Раньше организацией занималась Пеппер и отец всегда оставался с ним, но теперь... всё немного поменялось. Теперь Пеппер его терпеть не могла, отец постоянно был занят, а Питера тошнило от пышных вечеров в его честь.

Питер, поводив вилкой по омлету и прорисовав четыре чётких линии на том, вскинул глаза на папу. Тот медленно поднимал и опускал чашку кофе, отпивая тот, иногда торопливо облизываясь, и читал какую-то наверняка занимательную статью об экономике и прочих взрослых проблемах. Питер сказал:

— Мне уже тринадцать.

Тони вдумчиво кивнул:

— Я знаю, — и усмехнулся, не взглянув на него, — Уже взрослый мальчик, а казалось бы, всё ещё мой малыш.

_«Так и есть» — покраснев, согласился мысленно Питер, — «Так всегда было»_

Насчёт того, будет ли так и дальше, Питти пока не зарекался – с Уэйдом у них были вполне себе отношения, в которых он чувствовал себя комфортно. Правда Уилсон иногда пялился на него подолгу с дурацким мечтательным выражением лица, которое не соответствовало образу взрослого матёрого мужика, втрахивающего его в пианино, и Питера это пугало. Уэйд временами смотрел так преданно и любяще, словно готов Питеру ботинки вылизывать, лишь бы рядом быть. _Питер так смотрел на отца_. Питеру такое не было нужно.

— Хочу отметить, — закончил он.

Тони, переведя на того взгляд и чуть пригнув газету, видимо, обдумывал, после чего произнёс с теплом в голосе:

— Я скажу Пеппер.

— А ты? — заволновался мальчик, — Ты же останешься?

— Посмотрим, — уклончиво отозвался тот, — Не уверен.

— Но пап!.. — возмутился обиженно Питер.

— Мог предупредить раньше, — грубо оборвал Энтони, но поспешил исправиться, заметив, как поник сын, — Ты чего-нибудь хочешь?

Питер задумался. И так и не ответил.

_«Хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной»_

Тони недоумённо выгнул бровь, отложив газету и скрестив руки, явно удивлённый тем, что сын не составил длиннющий список капризов и требований. Для этого детям дни рождения, разве нет?

— Ты, кажется, просил собаку, верно? — сделал шажок к примирению мужчина.

_«Ага» — удержав слёзы, проворчал в голове Питер, — «пять лет назад»_

— У меня есть Квинни, — фыркнул он, — Зачем мне собака?

Энтони напрягся, нахмурился неприязненно и процедил холодно:

— Питер.

От такого рычащего и рассерженного тона у мальчика постоянно коленки тряслись, а кровь отливала с лица, при всей истеричности и избалованности... отца он боялся. Это словно было вбито в подкорку мозга, иначе не получалось, пусть страх иногда отступал перед нежностью, а всё ещё оставался в нем, заставлял все существо трепетать в ужасе.

Питер всхлипнул:

— Останься со мной?

У папы складка меж бровей тут же разгладилась, он весь разом оттаял, нацепил маску сострадания:

— Я не уверен в своих планах на сегодня. Может, перенесём?

Переносить Питер не собирался, он уже настроился на мысль о том, что праздновать будет именно сегодня, более того – отменил танцы с мисс Романофф этим вечером, решил укоротить занятия с Бэком, а ещё... Ещё ждал подарок от Уэйда. Уэйд был приглашён. Нельзя отменять.

— Всё в порядке, — прошептал мальчик робко.

Тони тяжело вздохнул. Завтрак был испорчен.

***

Квентин совершал много дурных поступков в жизни, в конце концов, никто не свят и у всех есть свои недостатки. Недостатками Квентина были тяга к самолюбованию, непроизвольное лицемерие и карьеризм во всех аспектах жизни. Самолюбованием он занимался постоянно, но не считал это минусом, как таковым, напротив – это помогало держать себя в форме и действовать уверенно; без лицемерия, признаем, тоже никуда, так как бог знает, куда тебя занесёт, нельзя доверять всем; касательно карьеризма... Бэку всегда было мало. Ему всегда было мало внимания, мало денег, мало уважения и мало любви, он каждый раз стремился прыгнуть выше головы и иногда это даже получалось.

Он ведь понятия не имел, что всё пойдет не по плану, да и кто догадался бы?..

_Питер_. Питер знал, что ни черта у него не выгорит, Питер знал, что Квентин получит по заслугам, Питер много чего знал, но наотрез отказывался признавать то, что виноват был не меньше. Если бы пять лет назад перспективному Квентину сказали, что он, чёрт возьми, в расцвете лет будет пытаться завоевать доверие какой-то маленькой дряни, рассказывая той о бесконечности материи и показывая фокусы с монеткой, он бы расхохотался лгунам в лицо и пошел своей дорогой – дорогой самосовершенствования и успеха.

Сейчас смешно не было. Сейчас было паршиво – Питер сидел, сложив ноги по-турецки, на стуле, и смотрел задумчиво в окно, кусая свои губы. Губы, которые целовал какой-то сраный пианист.

У Бэка в висках безостановочно, звеняще, набатом стучали мысли:

_«Я лучше»_

_«Я закончил университет с красным дипломом, я говорю на шести языках, я знаю таблицу Менделеева наизусть, я, сука, даже фокусы показываю»_

_«Я лучший»_

Но факт оставался фактом, Питер играл с ним две недели, соблазняя и отталкивая, а потом встретил Уэйда Уилсона и забыл про старую игрушку. Уэйд даже рядом не стоял по уму и развитию, Уэйд не способен был делать это с мальчиком правильно, не способен был делать это, как мог бы Бэк. Чёртов отброс.

Квентин совершал много дурных поступков в жизни: от лжи до самых настоящих краж, но сейчас ему хотелось пойти ва-банк, потому что ревность затапливала с головы до пят. Квентин выжидал момента, выжидал, трепетно и верно, чтобы избавиться от дурацкого Уэйда и забрать юношу себе. Ведь это была страсть, с первого взгляда, с первого слова? Ведь Питер был очарован им. Его лишь сбили с толку. Иначе не может быть.

— Вы ещё со мной, Питер? — раздражение едва дрогнуло в голосе.

_«Не в стенах ненастоящего кабинета, не на этом дурацком занятии, вы со мной или нет?»_

— Не уверен, — ублюдок искривил рот в усмешке, переведя взгляд на мужчину.

_«О, мой маленький» — подумалось тому, — «Ты будешь»_

Питер сегодня был особенно рассеян и неразговорчив: никаких вопросов, интереса к предмету или хотя бы показной увлечённости. Только томные вздохи и судорожное сдувание челки со лба. А ещё записи, он исправно записывал все, что говорил гувернёр, этого не отнять. Наверное, потому что отец проверял их?

Забавно, но Бэк заметил это не сразу – Энтони и правда забил на ребенка. Видимо, с гангстерскими делами что-то пошло не так и Питер опять оказался не в приоритете, что же... Так даже лучше. Питеру нужна опора и заботливый папочка поддержка, Квентин бы отдал ему всё это безвозмездно, только бы Уилсона тут не было.

— Нужно немного сократить время занятий, — сообщил безучастно Питер.

— С чего бы? — скептически поинтересовался Бэк.

— У меня день рождения, — так же прохладно ответил мальчик.

— Ох, — только и проговорил тот, — Мои поздравления.

А после занятий, Квентин, думая над тем, что же преподнести в качестве презента юному господину, направился в отведённую ему комнату, по пути столкнувшись с уходящей Натальей. Романофф, щелкая зажигалкой, тихо ругалась на русском, шагая к лестнице:

— _Вашу мать, сколько можно-то, новехонькая же, падла!_

Квентин учтиво спросил:

— Вы в порядке?

— _О_ , —зажав губами сигаретку, она с легким акцентом пробормотала, — Нет, — и аккуратно отбросила рыжие локоны назад, — Не хочет сослужить службу.

Задавать вопросы касательно того, можно ли курить в доме, он не стал, хозяина с самого утра не наблюдалось, а прислуга отдыхала, не показываясь лишний раз. Питер, вроде бы, разговаривал с Вирджинией о сегодняшнем вечере.

— Позвольте, — мужчина, порыскав по карманам, выудил коробок спичек и чиркнул одной, зажигая.

Наталья лукаво улыбнулась, наклонившись к огню, и затянулась, после чего произнесла:

— Благодарю. По старинке, да?

— Тем проще, — согласился Бэк, — Вы куда-то спешите? Разве у вас не будет занятия?..

Иногда, проходя мимо всегда открытой танцевальной студии, находящейся как раз в крыле дома, где были помещения для работников, Квентин позволял себе вольность и заглядывался на то, как Питер, балансируя на носочках, крутился в обтягивающем трико и облегающей майке, раскинув тонкие руки в стороны, улыбаясь и светясь радостью. Питер определённо был способным танцором.

— Принц не хочет, — хмыкнула та, — Хотя делает успехи... генетика. Будете? — и чуть потрясла полной пачкой Винстона.

— Простите? — не понял тот, — Да, спасибо, — и принял сигарету, торопливо поджигая, — А что вы подразумевали?

— Его мать имела талант, — пожала плечами женщина, выдыхая дым, — Была лучшей в труппе, все с раскрытыми ртами глядели. Мэри-белый-лебедь, _ха_.

— Вот как... — закурил Бэк, — А...

— Но стоило переступить порог поместья Старков, — заговорщически прошептала Романофф, — и танцы кончились. Но тс-с... — подмигнула она, — Энтони ненавидит упоминания о ней.

И Квентин, не пересилив любопытство, поинтересовался вскользь:

— От чего она умерла?

Наталья улыбнулась печально, на мгновение окаменев, а потом впилась в него взглядом и нараспев протянула:

— От любви, мистер Бэк, — и, затушив сигарету о лакированные перила деревянной лестницы, несколько весело продолжила, — Больной и уродливой, как душа нашего обожаемого босса. Хотя, платит он отлично, плюс весомый. Как говорят у меня на родине, _«Хозяин Барин»_...

Квентин бы поспорил.

— Согласны? — мило промурлыкала Романофф.

— Безусловно. — кивнул тот.

***

Отец улетел ближе к вечеру, когда приготовления, начавшиеся еще днем по распоряжению самого Старка, были закончены, а гости – вновь незнакомые и излишне радостные – собраны. Питер догнал того уже перед выходом. Энтони, поправляя пиджак у зеркала, стоящего в прихожей, не оборачиваясь на Питера, сказал спокойно:

— Это срочно, — он пригладил волосы ладонью, — Я не могу бросить все дела и кинуться выполнять твои пожелания. Моя работа это не детские игры, Питер, — и, взглянув на того в отражении, вздохнул, — Можешь оставить список у меня в кабинете.

По логике отца, это великодушно – разрешить в его отсутствие находиться в святой всех святых и даже оставить там листочек с хотелками, которые потом в обязательном порядке выполнят, вот только Питеру нечего было желать. Поэтому в списке была всего одна строчка, одно предложение, состоящее из пяти слов.

_«Я хотел, чтобы ты остался»_

Но это всё сантименты и мелочи, пустяки, нет ничего страшного в том, что Старк пропустил его неофициальный – ко всему прочему – праздник. Больно самую малость, но мальчик терпел всю жизнь, стерпел и теперь.

Питер не знал пришедших к нему людей, но все, разумеется, знали Питера, стол для подарков был полон, в главном зале громко играла музыка, для этого в срочном порядке пригласили оркестр, алкоголь лился рекой и поздравления нескончаемым потоком речей сыпались со всех сторон. Над камином, помимо материнского портрета, висела праздничная лента, надпись на которой гласила – _«С Днем Рождения, молодой господин»_. Все как и в тот день, когда жизнь внезапно изменилась в худшую сторону, а отец замкнулся в себе и стал срываться на нём.

Питеру не стало плохо сразу и в истерику он не кинулся сходу, нет, сначала всё шло обычно: Пеппер встречала гостей, Хэппи провожал тех до нужной комнаты, а официанты нарезали круги с подносами с выпивкой в руках. На Питере был кремового цвета костюм, идеально сидящий на нём, и белоснежная полупрозрачная рубашка с рюшами на груди, которая казалась юноше забавной. Вечер, для которого он так принарядился, обязан был пройти безупречно, чтобы Питер вновь чувствовал себя пупом Земли, обожаемым, незабываемым, не просто пиявкой своего грозного папаши. И чтобы от печали не тянуло под ребрами, глубоко и мучительно, чтобы тоска не вгрызалась в самое сердце... вот всё и шло как раз к этому, мальчик действительно ощутил пристальное внимание и восхищение, но оно надоело ему почти тотчас. Не было ничего настоящего, была лишь зависть и притворство, наверняка ему мысленно пожелали сдохнуть и свариться в собственной желчи, иначе быть не могло.

Питер успел выпить три бокала вина, прежде чем ему почудилось, что мать, взирающая на него с картины, вдруг нахмурила светлые брови, искривив рот в гримасе. Значение этому, игнорируя здравый смысл, Питер додумал сам.

— Я отвратителен, мам? — усмехнулся Питер нервно, прежде чем швырнуть опустевший бокал в пламя камина, — Папочка тоже так считает.

Музыка стихла, люди все, как один, развернулись на звук разбившегося стекла и замерли. Питер, ни минуты не сомневаясь, двинулся в сторону подарков, после чего начал швырять те следом в огонь, закипая всё больше, глотая собственные слёзы и воя от глупой обиды.

— Я всё ещё отвратителен, правда? И я совсем не вырос? — один за одним, все презенты сгорали, а тот никак не мог успокоиться, — Что, я всё ещё гадкий мальчишка?! Всё ещё? Ответь, чего смотришь!

— Сэр, — попыталась вмешаться Пеппер, — прошу, успокойтесь!

— Пошла ты! — выкрикнул Питер, упав на колени прямо перед картиной, и, обернувшись на людей в зале, взревел, срывая голос, — Все вы! Все вы, пошли вон, вон!

***

Уэйд немного припозднился, Эрику потребовалась срочная помощь в ресторане – их новый музыкант повредил запястье и не смог играть, а сменщика не оказалось в городе. Уилсон каждые полчаса глядел на часы и все думал о том, что должен успеть к Питеру на праздник вовремя, он же вынудил его отпраздновать, как бы по-детски то не звучало, да и Питер, наверное, ждет его?..

По пути к особняку Старков, Уэйд отметил мысленно, что погода зверела на глазах, небо затягивали мрачные тучи, а уверенности в том, что кто-то кого-то ждет становилось лишь меньше. Однако охрана у ворот его узнала и пропустила, а дверь в особняк была не заперта и приоткрыта, нужно было лишь постучать пару раз по той, чтобы она со скрипом отворилась. В коридоре, как и вообще – кажется – во всем доме, царила тишина.

— Есть кто? — осторожно позвал мужчина, осматриваясь и проходя вперед.

— Гадёныш, — послышалось со стороны лестницы вместе с цокающими шажками, — Господи, как же я устала, кто бы знал! Эти бессмысленные капризы...

— Кажется, ему что-то привиделось, мисс Поттс?

Уэйд сделал пару шагов навстречу, оказавшись на первой ступени.

— Квентин, я уважаю вашу точку зрения, но этот ребёнок и без спиртного умеет портить окружающим настроение. Я за день! День, организовала такой вечер, позвала таких людей, а он... — Пеппер замерла, глядя на нежданного гостя, — Мистер Уилсон. — поздоровалась она сухо.

— Что с Питером? — напрягся тот.

— Заперся в своей комнате и никого не желает видеть, — перетянув внимание на себя, ответил Бэк, — всех выгнал, хочет побыть один.

— Я могу передать ему кое-что? — Уэйд поднялся на три ступени выше.

— _Я_ передам с радостью, — улыбнулся натянуто Квентин, спустившись навстречу, — в одном доме, всё-таки.

Уилсон не был наслышан о том, что Бэк принял предложение остаться здесь и находился рядом с Питером каждый день, да это и не было таким важным, но... почему-то настораживало.

— Я передам сам.

Квентин было собрался сказать что-то против, судя по нахмуренным бровям и желвакам, ходящим по лицу, но Вирджиния раздражённо бросила:

— Раз считаете, что вам он будет рад, то пожалуйста. На входе в его комнату вы увидите табличку с гадостями, — и фыркнула, — Будь господин тут, паршивец бы в жизни не посмел!

Уэйд лишь кивнул и поднялся на второй этаж, в его голове роились разные мысли, но он вцепился в одну единственную:

_«Хоть бы с тобой все было в порядке, малыш»_

Был ли Питер в порядке? Едва ли. Уилсон не стал стучать и просто толкнул дверь, – _«Горите в аду!»_ красовалось на ней, – благо, та не была заперта. Юноша лежал к нему спиной, накрывшись одеялом, и всё, что Уэйд видел – его кудрявый затылок и подрагивающие плечи. Питер, даже не шевельнувшись, хрипло прошептал:

— Я вас всех уволю. Вон.

По голосу стало ясно, что тот плакал, наверное, долгое время, прежде чем Уилсон пришёл. Он так задержался на работе и сейчас чёрт знает, что произошло и так расстроило Питера, кто вообще способен обидеть такое чудо?

И Уэйд, исходящий жалостью к нему и ненавистью ко всевозможным обидчикам, неловко произнёс, заходя на порог:

— Весьма печально, мне нравились наши занятия.

И Питер, зашуршав под одеялом, обернулся, радостно улыбаясь, несмотря на продолжающие стекать вниз по бледным щекам слёзы.

— Прости меня? — выдохнул виновато Уэйд, захлопывая дверь и подходя ближе.

Питер заинтересованно вскинул брови и, поправляя на себе одежду, спросил тихо:

— За что?

— Это была моя идея. — пожал плечами, присаживаясь рядом на край кровати, тот.

— Если бы я не хотел, ты бы меня не заставил, как бы я ни любил то, что мы делаем. — недовольно пробурчал мальчик, взяв его за запястье, и принялся поглаживать то.

— Да?

— Да, — кивнул тот твёрдо, после чего рассмеялся, — ты себя переоцениваешь.

Уэйд улыбнулся в ответ – раз шутит, значит, не так всё безнадёжно плохо – и, помявшись, достал коробочку из кармана. Он, освободив вторую руку, поднял крышку и достал украшение, после чего позвал именинника осторожно:

— Малыш, я кое-что для тебя принес, ты только не ругайся.

— Зачем бы мне?.. — поинтересовался Питер, блестя любопытными глазами.

Уэйд спустился вниз и присел на одно колено у постели, — неторопливо, осторожно, будто охотник, что привык отстреливать дичь, а тут вдруг что-то дрогнуло в сердце, и хочется себе забрать этого маленького оленёнка. Питер улыбнулся, затаив дыхание, ещё не зная, что там за загадочный подарок у Уилсона, но уже понимая, что запомнит это навсегда.

Едва зацепив взглядом сверкнувшую в широкой ладони Уэйда изящную безделицу, Питти восхищённо охнул и прикрыл рукой рот.

— Это...

— Выплавлено из кольца моей матушки, — улыбнулся мягко Уилсон.

Дыхание тут же сбилось, стоило Питеру наклониться, вытягивая шейку, позволяя надеть на него подвеску. Золотая цепочка со скрипичным ключиком тонким блеском легла на нежные ключицы Питера. Безумно красиво.

— Откуда у тебя такие?..

_«Нравится» — с облегчением подумалось Уэйду, — «Спасибо, мам»_

— Связи, — отмахнулся однако мужчина, съезжая с темы.

— Это золото? — Питер поднял цепочку в воздух, глядя внимательно на свету, — Ты потратил на меня деньги? А долги?

— Долги подождут, — отрезал тот.

— О, слышал бы тебя отец... — хмыкнул он угрюмо, — Ему бы твою логику, может, и остался бы.

И вот снова – едва Питер вспоминает про своего жуткого папашу, настроение разом сходит на нет. Даже в его праздник... это немыслимо.

— Эй, — ободряюще позвал Уилсон, — Но я тут. Маленький, ты чего?

— Ничего, — прекратив сжимать в ладошке скрипичный ключик, пробубнил мальчик, — Полежишь со мной?

Уэйд долго не думал, только кивнул коротко, и стащил с себя пиджак вместе с туфлями, забираясь к тому в кровать. Питер отодвинулся к другому краю и, когда мужчина лег рядом, прижался к тому, хватаясь цепкими пальцами за его рубашку, словно боясь, что Уилсон исчезнет, как призрачный сон, никогда не существовавший воображаемый друг из мира фантазий. Питер уткнулся носом в его ложбинку груди и глубоко вдохнул запах знакомого одеколона, расслабившись окончательно. Как вдруг...

— _Мы разобьём друг другу сердца, верно?_ — спросил он лениво, словно зная ответ наперёд, просто интереса ради, — Как в самых красивых историях про любовь и всё такое.

Питер почувствовал, как Уэйд вздрогнул, а затем – широкая ладонь опустилась на его макушку, тут же зарываясь всей пятернёй в непослушные волосы.

— Вовсе нет, — покачал головой тот.

— _Я точно разобью твоё сердце, Уэйд Уилсон_ , — улыбнулся грустно мальчик, — Кошмарно.

Пианист, задумчиво перебирая его локоны, только произнес успокаивающе:

— Я рад, что это будешь ты. И я постараюсь, чтобы больно было только мне. Ты не волнуйся, ладно?

Они пролежали так с полчаса, даже не подозревая, что один до жути ревнивый гувернёр терпеливо стоял у двери, подслушивая их разговор, и пламя ярости в его груди разрасталось с каждой секундой лишь больше. Но, не позволив себе лишнего, Квентин ушел, сжимая в руках свой подарок.

— А они все ушли? — зевнул широко Питер, выводя пальчиками узоры на плече Уэйда.

Уэйд задумался, вспоминая, а затем, оставив на лбу мальчика лёгкий поцелуй, кивнул:

— Не заметил никого, пока шёл.

И тогда Питер задрал голову кверху, блестя хитрой улыбочкой, и заглянул ему прямо в глаза своими, чистыми и широко распахнутыми, прощебетав:

— Внизу торт.

Уэйд, ожидавший еще одного серьёзного разговора, ощутил, как с плеч свалился огромный груз в виде сомнений.

— Карен пекла... — проговорил тихо мальчик, — Карен моя горничная, знаешь, она вкусно готовит и спит с папой иногда. Но она не плохая.

Уэйд приподнял брови от таких подробностей, но смолчал. Питер, не встретив никакой реакции на чистейшей воды провокацию, дёрнулся к нему и, прильнув губами к мужскому подбородку, чуть прикусил тот.

— Эй, — шутливо щёлкнул того по носу Уилсон.

— Пошли! — настоял он, — Не зря же все это...

И Уэйд, закатив глаза, поднялся с постели и подал тому руку. Он, сжав миниатюрную ладонь в своей, утянул Питера за собой. Как только они твёрдо встали на пол, он подхватил того на руки, игриво подмигнув покрасневшему юноше:

— Тебе идёт.

— Такая красота всем бы пошла... — смутился вдруг тот, проведя пальцами по подвеске.

— Я не о ней, — чуть подкинув мальчика в воздух, зашагал к двери Уилсон, — а о положении.

Торт в самом деле был вкусным, а полное отсутствие посторонних успокоило Питера окончательно. Однако, в сторону гостиной с портретом матери Питер даже не смотрел – стыдно. Он смотрел на свой десерт и задумчиво водил по тому ложкой, изламывая на кусочки. Уэйд – уж слишком долго и влюбленно – смотрел на Питера: тот, с вымазанными в креме губами и скрещенными на стуле ногами, такой маленький и тихий, наводил на тревожные мысли.

— Я иногда вижу всякое, — пробубнил Питер неразборчиво.

— Например?

_В детстве Питер, засыпая по ночам, иногда снова попадал в тот злосчастный день, когда всё пошло наперекосяк и он потерял маму. Он видел серый холодный труп с таращимися в потолок глазами, не выражающими уже ничего. Видел нежно-розовое платье, на котором расцветали алые пятна в районе груди. Питер так глупо сравнил их с цветами, ему до сих пор стыдно. Чуть повзрослев и лишившись всякой родительской опеки, он решил, что, если другие дети придумывают себе друзей, почему бы не?.. Лет до десяти Питер был убеждён в том, что Мэри присматривает за ним и всегда рядом, приглаживает его кудри материнской ладонью и целует перед сном в лоб, Питер правда хотел верить в это, но становилось тяжелее и тяжелее._

_У таких, как он, мечты всегда остаются мечтами._

— Да так... глупости. — искривил губы в усмешке Питер.

***

— Кухня для прислуги в другой стороне, Квинни, — дрожащими руками наливая виски в небольшой рокс, проворковал мальчик, щуря поддетые пьяной пеленой глаза, которые игриво поблескивали в свете роскошной люстры над баром.

Питер, должно быть, пил с тех пор, как проводил своего друга, Бэк не в курсе – ушел по делам, не выдержав напряжения, витавшего в стенах дома. Но, учитывая лишь факты, – не вдаваясь в подробности того, как зол и разочарован был гувернёр, – Питер, стоя в одиночестве, заливал в себя алкоголь из коллекции своего отца, в одной лишь пижаме, растрёпанный и сонный. Красивый. До боли.

_«Будь моим, будь моим, будь моим»_

— Полагаю, мистер Уилсон ушёл? — проигнорировал колкость Бэк, подходя ближе с заведёнными за спину руками.

— Ага, — кивнул небрежно тот, — и тебе пора.

— Безусловно, — склонил он почтительно голову, оказавшись рядом, и протянул небольшую коробку, пёструю, украшенную бантиком сверху.

Питер незаинтересованно глянул на ту, но, когда Квентин опустил вещь на стол подле его локтя, он все же снизошёл и открыл подарок, рассматривая содержимое.

— Коробка в коробке? — достав шкатулку, покрутил он её, изучая взглядом, скользя пальцами вдоль золотистых узоров, — И что же?..

Бэк, понимающе кивнув, осторожно нажал на кнопку в виде сердца и крышка бесшумно поднялась, медленно и плавно, а затем по кухне разлилась ненавязчивая мелодия, ласкающая слух своей незамысловатостью и нежностью. Питер сидел со скучающим выражением лица, пока не увидел главного. Он округлил глаза, наблюдая за тем, как крохотная фигурка, не спеша разгибаясь, превратилась в прекрасную балерину в пышной балетной пачке. Куколка с белоснежной кожей, с собранными в пучок блондинистыми волосами, стояла на носочках в малюсеньких пуантах, тонкая, изящная и притягивающая взор. Как...

— Мама, — тихо просипел Питер, выронив стакан с виски.

Но мальчик даже не обратил внимания на рокс, раздражающе громко ударившийся о кафельный пол, разбившись на осколки, он был поглощен шкатулкой, глядел пристально, не сдерживая слёз, дорожками стекающих по щекам. Питер приблизился и коснулся балерины, – поднявшей руки кверху, крутящейся по кругу, – кончиком указательного пальца, судорожно всхлипывая:

— Спасибо, я... сегодня не мой день рождения, но, спасибо, это...

Квентина передёрнуло от того, что Питер гладил свободной ладонью небольшую подвеску на своей шее. Наверняка, подарок пианиста. Скрипичный ключ? Банальщина.

— Она ведь для меня?.. — боязливо спросил мальчик и Бэк тут же растаял, расплываясь в широкой улыбке.

_Разговаривает. Не ругается, не язвит, не прогоняет, не отталкивает... Питер с ним разговаривает, наконец-то._

— Разумеется, молодой Господин, — тепло ответил Квентин и Питер, прикрыв рот рукой, задрожал мелко, рыдая, — Конечно же.

Юноша даже не стал возникать, когда на его плечи опустились широкие ладони, размеренно массирующие и чуть склоняющие вниз. И когда Бэк прижался своей щекой, небритой и чуть колющейся, к питеровской, бархатной и искушающе гладкой, он тоже остался на месте, глотая слёзы. Квентин хрипло прошептал, жадно запоминая каждую деталь: жалобный плач, мокрая упругая кожа, запах виски вперемешку с ванилью, и... солёный привкус на губах, тепло и шелковистость:

— Я скучаю по тем минутам, когда ты был ко мне благосклонен.

— Я не... — попытался отстраниться Питер, однако, едва он шелохнулся, мужчина тут же припал поцелуем, уже более настойчиво, к его шее, вынуждая тихо и стыдливо застонать.

— Нам было хорошо, — руки Квентина поползли ниже, поглаживая худые предплечья Питера, и опустились на грудь, лаская, — правда?

Питер молчал, всё ещё пребывая в истеричном состоянии, ревел себе, подставляясь под прикосновения, а Бэк чувствовал себя безнадёжно счастливым, притесняя его к стойке.

— Я скучаю по своему послушному малышу.

Всё было идеально, как надо, мальчик в его объятьях, они ощущают друг друга, они так близки... Об этом чувстве пишут стихи, песни, о нём слагают легенды и сказания. Все начинается с этого.

— Я не хочу, — промямлил неразборчиво и отчётливо пьяно Питер, — Я с Уэйдом...

— Это ведь несерьёзно, — попытался убедить того мужчина, упрямо расцеловывая тонкую шею, — Это ерунда, ты и со мной тоже... тоже раньше был.

— Я с Уэйдом! — вскрикнул вдруг тот, слишком громко и яро, — Пусти!

— Да что, блять, значит, это твое?..

Бэк мог напирать дальше, мог заткнуть крикливый рот, мог сделать что угодно в этот момент, ведь был опьянен не меньше Питера. Безумием. Бесчисленное количество вариантов событий приходится на каждую историю, но в этой...

— _То, что я люблю его._

В этой Квентин, не сумев совладать с подозрительно часто и мучительно бьющимся, точно раненная птица в клетке, сердцем, отступил. Шаги его были грузными и спешными, ног он и вовсе не чувствовал, но заставлял себя идти дальше, не обращая внимания на дискомфорт и вакуум в голове.

А затем, когда он уже дошёл до самой лестницы, тяжёлую тишину прервал отчаянный крик, полный злости и агонии, и грохот. После – всё стихло. Питер вздрогнул и опустил взгляд на пол, заметив капли крови.

Балерина продолжала крутиться.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Старкер, оп-оп

Тусклая лампа освещала лишь ржавеющий грязный стол и человека, сидящего за тем.

― Энтони, я так рад тебя видеть! Сколько лет, сколько зим, а я всё ещё тобой восхищаюсь, какая выдержка, какое…

― Хаммер, завязывай, ― скривился раздражённо Старк, заходя в помещение, полуподвальное, тёмное. Его шаги гулко отдавались эхом, били по нервам похищенного средь бела дня человека, тот, взмокший и бледный, натянул самую широкую улыбку, как только Тони сел напротив него, откинувшись в большом кресле, ― лучше расскажи, что знаешь про планы этого долбаного стервятника-падальщика.

― Я не сдаю товарищей, ты ведь в курсе…

Старк опустил на стол револьвер, заряженный, дулом к тому, а на плечи Джастина приземлились тяжёлые широкие ладони. Рамлоу не выражал никаких эмоций, как блядская горгулья, казалось бы, он глух и слеп к происходящему, но работу выполнял исправно. Верно. Каждый раз, когда Тони видел Брока, видел уродливый шрам на его лице, эту сварившуюся кожу и заплывший глаз, он чувствовал удовлетворение.

_Хэппи – какое же ироничное всё-таки это прозвище! – сообщает ему, что утюг готов, и Тони, ласково потрепав сына по волосам и передав его одной из сиделок, идёт вслед за Хоганом. Хэппи молча отворяет дверь подвала и подаёт ему перчатку, толстую кожаную перчатку, которую Старк тут же натягивает на правую руку, спускаясь по лестнице. В подвале – большая часть охраны и Пеппер, как свидетель произошедшего. На стуле, связанный по рукам и ногам, сидит Рамлоу. Когда Тони вытягивает из раскалённой печи утюг, поигрывая тем в воздухе, Брок выдыхает:_

_— Босс, я клянусь вам. Я не трогал его, — он косится на Поттс, — Эта сука лжёт!_

_— Как некрасиво по отношению к даме, — хмурится Энтони, усмехаясь, — ты такой грубиян, Рамлоу. Кому-то стоит вымыть рот с мылом, хах?_

_Старк обманчиво весел, кажется, охуительно пьян, этим легко обмануться, но расслабляться нельзя – все в помещении осознают это и стоят смирно, точно перед командиром, не проявляя никаких эмоций. За завесой из шуток и дурмана таится настоящий Тони Старк, он слушает, наблюдает и ждёт, как крокодил, застывший в мутной болотной воде._

_— Это как-то не вяжется с комплиментами в сторону моего сына, — задумчиво произносит Тони, поджимая губы, и сужает глаза, приближаясь вплотную к Броку, — С ним-то ты был обходительнее, чем с любой девкой._

_— Питер славный ребёнок, — вымученно цедит тот, — но я его **не трогал**. Я не грёбаный извращенец._

_Старк кивает будто бы понимающе, но в глазах его чистая ненависть, и Рамлоу чётко осознаёт, что ему не на что надеяться, и опускает лицо вниз, зажмуриваясь._

_— На самом деле, — шепчет ему на ухо Тони, — я прекрасно знаю, что этого ты не делал._

_Рамлоу вздрагивает, резко поднимая голову, глядя на того в шоке, и в ту же секунду Старк прижимает раскалённый металл к его лицу. По комнате проносится душераздирающий крик, плоть с шипением плавится, а запах горелого мяса, поднимающийся в воздухе, становится всё насыщенней. Тони удерживает утюг с минуту, мучительную минуту, пока все прячут глаза, дрожа от страха, а затем, с трудом отняв припаявшийся к коже металл, кривит нос и наблюдает творение своих рук. Брок роняет голову, как только теряет опору, и дышит тяжело, с присвистом._

_— **Здоровяк**! — кричит внезапно Старк, улыбаясь, и присаживается перед Рамлоу на корточки, рассматривая, — Надо же, и ты даже не разнылся и не сходил под себя, как другие. Да ты всё ещё в сознании! — он радуется, будто дитя рождественскому подарку, — Чёрт тебя дери, это похвально. Хэппи, мать твою, — оборачивается он к Хогану._

_— Да, сэр? — он делает неуклюже шаг вперёд._

_— Ну, ты видел хоть раз кого-то с такими железными яйцами? — и вскидывает брови в ожидании._

_— Нет, — Старк чуть щурится и Хэппи добавляет, — разве что вас._

_Тони молчит и тот нервно сглатывает, в тишине слышно лишь громкое дыхание Брока._

_— Засранец, моих ты не видел, — вновь расплывается в улыбке Энтони, и Хэппи выдыхает, — но всё верно, — он отбрасывает утюг в сторону и тот чуть задевает туфли Пеппер, от чего та отскакивает, — ты ёбаный титан, — он хватает Рамлоу за подбородок, задирая его изуродованное лицо, наклоняясь, и произносит доброжелательно, — и я даже позволю тебе дальше работать на меня, **при условии** , — Тони оглядывает всех присутствующих, затем возвращая взгляд обратно, — что ты больше **никогда** не посмеешь приблизиться к **моему** мальчику. Будь это любой другой ребёнок, мне было бы плевать. Чёрт, я бы действительно хотел не верить в то, что ты на него дрочил. Но, блядь, — он грубо проводит большим пальцем по расплавленной коже, заставляя мужчину выть, — я знаю таких, как ты, **моральных уродов.** Я знаю **эти взгляды, эти ухмылки**._

_Он отпускает его, подходя к Пеппер, которая тут же отступает, и идёт дальше, проходя перед каждым, глядя в их лица. Молодые, старые, знакомые, едва знакомые, бледные, раскрасневшиеся. Его взор ощупывает их, раздевает, препарирует._

_— И это касается не только Рамлоу, — наконец заявляет он, останавливаясь в центре, — это коснётся каждого, кто решит, что меня можно обдурить и поиметь, что ваша животная похоть выше всего остального, — Старк снова обращает взгляд на Брока, — Если хоть кто-то из вас посмотрит на Питера **не так** или подумает о том, чтобы к нему приблизиться, вы, мерзкие свиньи, — он кривится, отвращение явно отражается на его лице, — я вряд ли буду столь милосерден, как сегодня. Это ясно?_

_Ответ не заставляет себя ждать._

_— Да, господин._

― Я человек чести, но я сделаю ради тебя исключение, ты всё-таки тоже мой товарищ... ― вздрогнув, проговорил Хаммер торопливо, ― И ни к чему нам эти гангстерские штуки… все свои, Тони, все свои… а местечко ты мрачноватое выбрал, да, это…

Тони потёр задумчиво подбородок, вслушавшись в истеричные нотки в речи того, и кивнул себе, резюмируя разочарованно:

― Ты в сговоре с Тумсом.

― Мы с Эдди никогда не замышляли ничего против тебя! Мы ведь друзья, ну же, ― вскинулся Джастин, но Брок, стоя несдвигаемой глыбой, не позволил ему подняться, сжав его плечи, ― Прошу, поверь, у нас… у меня никогда и мысли бы не проскочило, Тони, что ты.

Глаза – зеркало души, так? Старк не увидел ни единого проблеска истины в глазах напротив. Нет, конечно, друзьями они не были, у таких, как Тони, не может быть друзей. Только подчинённые и союзники и, к сожалению, он доверился и принял во вторую касту парочку ублюдков. Джастин был… жалок, без всяких долгих разжёвываний и хождений вокруг да около, он был жалок и потому Тони не ожидал от него удара в спину.

Хватило наглости, вот это да.

― Мистер Рамлоу, ― поправив на себе пиджак, буднично произнёс Энтони, ― будьте так добры, подайте мне кейс.

― Кейс? ― как только Брок отошёл в сторону, заволновался Хаммер, крутясь на месте, ― Не надо кидаться в крайности…

― Эта тварь забрала мой товар, ― резко встав, прорычал Старк и вдарил ладонями по столу, ― Двести пулеметов, полторы сотни ружей, три сотни пистолетов, две тысячи, блять, патронов, и всё не дошло до Сангретти, который ждал ещё вчера на границе с Мексикой! ― взгляд его был полон слепой ярости, в голосе скрежетала сталь, а вены на шее и руках вздулись, сигнализируя о том, что мужчина явно вне себя от злости, ― Ты знаешь, на что способны эти итальяшки? Знаешь? ― он сощурился, ― Если я дам им наводку на вас двоих, вас не просто убьют за это, вам отрежут члены и запихнут в случайном порядке поглубже в ваши поганые глотки, чтобы вы задохнулись! Вот так поступает клан Сангретти. ― и кивнул Броку, который бесшумно опустил запрошенный кейс на стол рядом и вновь ушёл за спину допрашиваемого, держа пушку наготове.

С каждым словом Энтони Джастин жмурился всё сильнее, прижимаясь к спинке стула, и в конце концов заскулил:

― Он… он хранит всё в порту, рядом со своим кораблем…

― Ох, ― Тони отпрянул, выпрямившись, и усмехнулся, морщины на его лбу моментально разгладились, ― видишь, как это просто? А мы уже думали навестить его дочурку, хаха. Рамлоу любит таких, верно, Рамлоу? Помоложе. Хотя, она, наверное, уж больно стара для него, ― он повернулся к Броку, выдержав долгий пристальный взгляд глаза в глаза, пока тот не опустил взор вниз, ― но, как видишь, я сделал выбор в твою пользу, ― Старк снова посмотрел на пленника, ― Теперь и поболтать можно… У тебя вроде невеста появилась, да? Кристин?

Хаммер неуверенно кивнул и тогда Энтони хмыкнул:

― Я с ней спал, ― он принял бокал с вином от Пеппер и отпил, смакуя, после чего фыркнул, ― дешёвая дрянь, ― Поттс успела отбежать в сторону, когда Старк запустил фужер в стену, разбив на сотни осколков, покрутив запястьем нервно, ― Подготовьте. ― из тени показались ещё две крепкие фигуры, которые, не церемонясь, подхватили Хаммера под руки и, связав, привязали к стулу.

― Что… ― проигнорировав издёвку и явный припадок, Джастин прочистил горло, не сопротивляясь, и вскинул взгляд влажных чуть покрасневших глаз на похитителя, ― Что в кейсе, Тони?..

Старк молча щёлкнул парой замков, откинув крышку прямо у бедолаги перед глазами, скрывая содержимое чемоданчика, после чего пропел:

― Сначала я отрежу _язык_ , ― холодный металл блеснул в свете тусклой лампы, ― чтобы ты уж точно запомнил, с кем шутки, твою мать, плохи.

Если вы всё ещё сомневаетесь, правдивы ли истории о расчлененных телах врагов Старка, то...

― Тони, Тони, _То-о-ни_ , ― запаниковал Хаммер, ― Я рассказал всё, это нечестно! Я рассказал, где Тумс хранит оружие, я всё рассказал!

― …с другой стороны, ― он провёл кинжалом по своим губам, призадумавшись, ― если я отрежу язык, как ты сообщишь Эдди, что он и его семья следующие?..

― Не трогай Кристин, ― взмолился отчаянно Джастин, ― она ничего не… не трогай Кристин. Она не делала ничего плохого! ― любовь лепит даже из прожжённых трусов героев, надо же, ― Я не виноват, что твоя _жена_ …

И вновь блеск лезвия, вновь резкие неосторожные движения, повисшее в воздухе напряжение, подобное патоке. Кровь брызнула на ржавый грязный стол. Судя по всему, Джастин находился в некотором подобии шока, что не позволяло… среагировать вовремя. Тони, удивлённый абсолютной тишиной – тот даже не дышал – в ответ, пожал плечами.

― Я отрежу второе, ― взглянув на плоть, валяющуюся на бугристой поверхности того же стола, пообещал вкрадчиво Энтони, пригрозив заляпанным кровью кинжалом, ― надо будет, я и глаз тебе выколю, надо будет – _оба_ , но, понимаешь, это необязательно.

Вот тогда послышался поросячий визг, высокий и долгий, заставивший всех присутствующих поморщиться, а затем – Хаммер опустил взор на место, где оказалось его ухо. Он закричал с новой силой, надрывно, оглушительно, истекая кровью и глядя в священном ужасе на Старка.

― Ха, я точно выдеру тебе язык и напишу послание Тумсу на твоей морде, ― хищно ухмыльнулся Тони, наклоняясь к его лицу любопытно, ― Где твои яйца?.. Знаешь, я ведь почти поверил, что могу доверять вам, парни, почти! Не хватило совсем немного… И сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты именно с этой, с этой _умоляющей ничтожной физиономией_ сообщил Эдди, что я приду за ним и то, что произошло с тобой – детские шалости. Да, ― Энтони обнажил зубы в улыбке-оскале, дрожа от беззвучного смеха, когда увидел первые слезинки, стекающие вниз по щекам Джастина, ― вот так.

― Твой _сын_ , ― зашипел, точно дикая кобра, Хаммер, рыдая, ― будет расплачиваться за твои грехи. За все, что ты делаешь, за все, чего желаешь!.. Ты попадёшь в Ад, а ему устроят Ад на земле, ибо такое не забывается!.. Твой славный маленький _Питер_...

Прогремел выстрел. И ещё один, и ещё. Хоть сколько-нибудь довольное выражение лица Старка исчезло, будто тот и не смеялся несколько мгновений назад. Тони стрелял в труп до тех пор, пока магазин револьвера не опустел, а шум в ушах не стал невыносимым. Он чуть сгорбился над столом, промычав что-то неясно, и схватился за голову, готовую вот-вот расколоться.

― Не смейте... ― процедил взбешённо Старк.

― Что, сэр? ― холодно поинтересовался Рамлоу.

― Называть его по имени, ― он вновь посмотрел на Джастина, ― в таком тоне.

***

Спросите у любого мирного жителя, любой милой домохозяйки, у любого проходящего мимо школьника с ранцем за спиной – кто такой Энтони Эдвард Старк? Могу заверить, ответы вам придутся по вкусу, даже более чем.

 _Убийца  
Животное  
Безумец  
 **Папа**  
_  
Тони взял за основу одно правило, которого пытался держаться изо всех сил, то самое, что позволяло ему двигаться дальше без заминок и преград – он никогда не смешивал семью и бизнес, как бы странно то ни звучало, учитывая род его занятий. Но всё чертовски просто. Вся семья Старка – Питер. Всё, что было ему дорого, всё, без чего он буквально не смог бы жить, всё, что имело значение – Питер. Потому он был готов запереть того в особняке, будто в замке, лишь бы его не ранили. Энтони не сомневался в своём авторитете, про него было известно всем и каждому, он наводил порядок на своих улицах самыми изощрёнными методами, давал понять, кто владеет Нью-Йорком, но... рисковать сыном? Никогда.

Тони любил Питера, сначала невинно и отечески, как и нужно, затем – горячо и трепетно, и, пусть это пошатнуло его картину мира, он был готов нести это бремя. Поэтому не мог погубить, сделав жертвой своему эгоизму.

Но... хотелось. Даже когда он вырезал кривоватое «Молись» ~~согласитесь, весьма эффектно, Эдди будет в грёбаном восторге, не иначе~~ на лбу Хаммера. Мысли о Питере грели, радовали душу, залечивали раны... не давали пропасть окончательно. Питер был его _лекарством, надеждой, спасением_. Тони был готов _убить_ за него, _умереть_ за него, _сгореть в Аду_ за него, если бы это значило, что так лучше для мальчика.

— Что с трупом, босс? — отвязав безвольное тело от стула, пробасил Рамлоу.

Старк, вытирая уже чистые ладони тёплым полотенцем, скомандовал:

— Погрузи в тачку, отвези к дому Тумса, сбрось и... — полотенце полетело в угол, — загляни к его женушке, — он указал на Хаммера, — Повеселись и не забудь прибрать за собой.

Брок слегка напрягся, однако, ничего не сказав в ответ на последнее указание, и спросил:

— Послать парней в порт? За оружием?

— Разумеется, пусть вернут пташек на родину. — скучающе отозвался Энтони, развернувшись к выходу.

— А вы...

_«А меня ждёт моё сокровище»_

— Я еду домой, — вышел он за дверь, насвистывая себе под нос нечто крайне беззаботное.

Уже в салоне автомобиля Старк, тяжело вздохнув, достал бумажник и, раскрыв тот, нежно улыбнулся, глядя на фотографию Питера, слегка потертую и тусклую. Но улыбка на лице малыша словно делала картинку насыщенной в любом случае. Его мальчик, любимый, единственный...

_Всё остальное – конфликт с Тумсом, долг Сангретти, труп Джастина - стало неважно. Всё, что было до Питера, всё, что будет после..._

**_«Я люблю тебя, папочка»_ **

_...ничто не сравнится с ним. Никогда._

— Папочка скоро приедет, — прошептал Энтони ласково, вытащив фото и опустив то за руль, — я поступил неправильно, когда нагрубил тебе, но как иначе, как с тобой иначе, если ты... — он нахмурился, заведя мотор, однако вскоре вновь заговорил, очень взволнованно, — прости, прости меня, прости. Да, я виноват. Надеюсь, ты оставил мне список подарков?.. Я так соскучился, эта работа выматывает... я так соскучился, радость моя.

Тони, к сожалению, совсем потерял счёт времени, – избивая и уродуя Хаммера, – так что приехал из Бронкса довольно поздно, Питер уже спал. Как и весь дом, должно быть. Он подумывал выпить, как раз зашёл в свой кабинет, размышляя, что же лучше – шотландский виски или ирландский скотч, когда остановился у стола, поймав взглядом небольшой бумажный самолётик. В детстве Питер, играя в его кабинете, часто складывал такие. Иногда даже из важных документов, но Тони никогда его не ругал, разумеется... Сейчас эта крохотная поделка заставила ностальгию накатить на мужчину приятной волной, смывающей все следы тяжёлого дня. Старк поднял самолетик и расправил его крылышки, открыв своему взору надпись:  
 _  
«Я хотел, чтобы ты остался»_

— Ох, Питер, — он с сожалением прочитал короткую фразу ещё пару раз, — мне жаль. Мне... — и, сложив бумагу в маленький квадратик, спрятал в кармане брюк, направившись к выходу.

Ещё в коридоре, у порога, Тони чутким слухом уловил мягко переливающуюся мелодию, зарождающую в его голове совсем не приятные воспоминания... а зайдя в детскую, выполненную в пастельно-голубых тонах, он увидел и музыкальную шкатулку на прикроватной тумбе. Старк, стараясь не придавать фигурке балерины большего значения, чем стоило бы, бесшумно прикрыл за собой дверь. Он оплакивал жену, безусловно, долгое время, любил её, оберегал, но... спустя годы, почему-то, не чувствовал ничего хорошего, когда проходил мимо её портрета или видел Романофф в балетной пачке. Только тоску и злобу. Нельзя переносить это на Питера, нельзя, нельзя!..

Самое дорогое его сердцу создание, как и должно было быть, спало на боку в своей постели, скомкав одеяло у изножья кровати, и очаровательно сопело. Тони, боясь разбудить, тихо неспешно приблизился, заглядываясь на умиротворенное выражение лица мальчика, на котором, из-за непрерывно крутящейся статуэтки, стоящей перед ночником, плясали тени и кривые блики света. Розовые влажные губы разомкнулись и тот едва слышно вздохнул, поёрзав, когда мужчина сел на второй половине постели, скинув туфли, и подтянул одеяло на его стройные согнутые в коленях ноги. Тони так и сидел, забравшись на кровать, поглаживая мальчика по бедру с будоражащей душу осторожностью, когда просвет от лампы упал – на мгновение – чуть ниже, на питеровскую шею, заставляя нечто, украшающее ту, блестеть. Старк, не нарочно зашуршав простынью, подобрался и, проведя по шелковистой коже пальцами, нашёл цепочку подвески, чуть сжав ту.  
 _  
 **Кто? Кто ему это-**_

_Тони исполняется двадцать один, когда он встречает на одном из банкетов, устроенных в честь процветания дела отца и по совместительству своего дня рождения, Мэри. Мэри Паркер будто бы вылеплена талантливым скульптором, всё в ней говорит о грации и кроткости, а улыбка заставляет сердце биться чаще. Улыбается ли она Энтони? Нет, даже не обращает внимания на того, всюду следуя за каким-то невзрачным пареньком, который и с натяжкой не ровня Старку. Тони помнит её, уже видел на городском фестивале, но, к сожалению, подойти тогда не сумел – появились неотложные дела на работе. И всё-таки образ прекрасной нимфы, молодой и нежной, не покидает его голову. Он знает, что она младше него на четыре года, знает, что она из простой семьи, и много других занятных вещей. Она танцовщица и чужая невеста. И, если быть откровенными, то второе Старка не волнует от слова совсем._

_— Её, — кивает в сторону девушки Тони, даже не заботясь, слышит ли отец._

_И, конечно, Говард слышит._

_— Она хорошая, — уклончиво отвечает тот, что означает «ты испортишь бедняжке жизнь»._

_— Я хочу _её_ , — делает акцент на последнем Тони, — Это будет твоим подарком._

_И Говард, хмыкнув что-то об уж слишком частых и значительных подарках, соглашается, подзывая своих ребят. Старк младший удовлетворённо кивает, делая глоток шампанского, которое внезапно кажется просто великолепным._

_А Мэри приволакивают к нему в спальню уже ночью, плачущую и трогательно хрупкую, в том же ослепительно белом платье в пол, что обтекает тонкий стан и подчеркивает красоту её золотистых волос._

_— У меня жених, — пытается разжалобить она того, застывая у постели, — Умоляю, у меня жених, у нас свадьба..._

_Тони подходит к ней сзади, подталкивая ближе к кровати, и припадает сухими губами к её чистой, никем не помеченной, шее. Мэри до умиления сладко вздрагивает, но не пытается сопротивляться. Она такая идеальная, миниатюрная и покладистая, не шумит и не вырывается, знает, кому принадлежит. Словом, умница._

_**Хорошая девочка.** _

_— Ты мне нравишься, — шепчет ей на ухо Энтони, оглаживая девичью талию ладонями, — и я хочу тебя._

_Мэри дрожит, кривя лицо от беззвучных рыданий, и всхлипывает протяжно:_

_— Отпустите меня домой... Я не понимаю, зачем я вам, отпустите меня домой?.. Он ждёт, он будет..._

_**Он?** Тот серенький неудачник в безвкусном смокинге?.. Она предпочитает его самому Тони Старку?_

_Тони захлёстывает обжигающий поток ревности, уязвлённая гордость обжигает его изнутри, из-за чего он грубо сжимает птичьи рёбра девушки в руках, рявкая:_

_— Раздевайся. **Живо**._

_Как бы он ни старался сохранять в своей душе свет, мрака там всегда было с избытком._

Но Питер не Мэри и не какая-то красивая девка, которая ему приглянулась, поэтому он не даст подобному волю. Нет, ни за что, Питеру Тони не навредит. Он не должен пострадать, ни от рук посторонних людей, ни от рук отца.

— Что такое?.. — хрипло спросил Питер, сонно приоткрыв глаза, которые даже в полутьме казались Старку донельзя прекрасными и яркими. Ресницы пушистые, длинные, обрамляли словно сияющие карамельные омуты, затягивающие в самую глубь.

_Тони осознанно шёл на дно._

Мужчина наконец, даже сквозь плотный аромат ванили, почуял лёгкий шлейф виски. Своего виски. Исходящий от его Питера. Невозможно, Тони не разрешал ему пить, это непозволительно!

_Почти так же непозволительно, как и заваливаться с грязными мыслями в спальню своего сына посреди ночи, верно?_

— Это всего лишь я, — отпустив скрипичный ключик, прошептал он вкрадчиво, — не бойся, папа рядом, всё хорошо... — и пригладил веснушчатую щёку, — ты можешь спать, детка.

Питер робко улыбнулся, подставляясь под ласку и, перед тем, как вновь заснуть, проурчал:

— Ты пришёл, — сладко, пьяняще, — ты всё-таки пришёл.

Нет, это невыносимо, нестерпимо, как можно быть настолько волшебным?.. Старк несдержанно низко застонал, улыбнувшись в ответ, и, наплевав на все, медленно развернулся и лёг рядом, лицом к лицу. Он не должен был делать этого, не должен был даже, повинуясь порыву, приходить сюда, он не мог позволить себе подобное. Но это так мучает, терзает, так искушает. _Питер его искушает._

 _«Я люблю тебя. Пусть мир обратится прахом, жизнь ничего не стоит и я тебя не достоин, – ведь никто тебя не достоин, – пусть всё вокруг бессмысленно, вселенная бесконечна, а ты слишком чист, юн и невероятен, я люблю тебя»  
_  
— Мой мальчик, — Тони, взяв невесомую ладонь в свою, сплел их пальцы вместе, — да, _по праву мой_ , — и придвинулся, смотря с ненормальной нежностью. Это аморально, его бы точно осудили все и каждый, он определённо попадёт в Ад уже за такие чувства, но... — только мой, — Старк накрыл губы мальчика, эти два манящих невинных лепестка, своими, наверняка колясь бородой, и поцеловал, не боясь разбудить.

Питер неосознанно потянулся навстречу и изумительно застонал в поцелуй, не противясь настойчивому мужчине. Неосознанно. Ведь веки были всё ещё опущены и он продолжал сопеть, спокойно и размеренно дыша, когда Тони отстранился, плавясь от страсти и желания под плавную мелодию из шкатулки.

_«Пусть мир обратится прахом, я люблю тебя»_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Про Мэри и Тони

Наталья Романофф сегодня была не особо настроена на занятия, она так и стояла, прислонившись к каменной колонне у ворот особняка. Наталья нервно курила, выпуская горький дым, и это была её пятая сигарета. Пятая сигарета и пятый год работы с милым Питером Старком. Разумеется, она любила мальчика по-своему, а учитывая то, что его матерью была её покойная подруга, эта любовь усиливалась в разы, ведь они с Мэри были очень близки. Ещё до Тони, до всего этого кошмара и... _заточения_.

В те года, когда за их спинами были не горы ошибок и толпа сплетников, а школьные ранцы, а глаза блестели – не просто украшали угрюмое лицо двумя мрачными омутами – от наивности и веселья, они были самыми настоящими подругами. Теми, что делились девичьими секретами, сбегали в беседки на заднем дворе, обсуждая всё на свете, и любили подолгу обниматься, лёжа на душистой траве под яблоней у церкви.

_— Ты станешь великой балериной, Ната, — мечтательно произносит Мэри, присаживаясь осторожно на землю в тени, — а я выйду замуж за прекрасного принца._

_— Стало быть, ты будешь принцессой? — опустилась на спину Наташа, хмыкая._

_— Верно! Вот только... Святой отец сказал, что мы вольны идти своей дорогой, Бог всё равно направит нас, — задумчиво тянет она, укладывая голову на животе Романофф, и покачивает тонкими ножками в воздухе, задирая юбку._

_— Бесстыдница! — смеётся та, хлопая девушку по груди свободной рукой, второй поднося ко рту наливное красненькое яблоко._

_— Эй! — хихикает Мэри, морща свой кукольный нос, и Наташе, заглядевшейся на эту изящную красоту тонких черт лица, становится немного завидно, — Ну ты послушай! Если мы вольны выбирать, почему выбор делают за нас?_

_— Дорогая моя сестра, — шутливо вздыхает Наташа, откусывая щедрый кусок от фрукта и старательно пережёвывая, — выбор всегда делают за нас._

Да, определённо, тот период был самым счастливым, но время неумолимо быстро протекало, сбивая с толку: вот ты молода и прекрасна, весь мир у твоих ног, ты грызёшь сладкие-сладкие яблоки, но проносится пара мгновений и – половина дорогих тебе людей мертвы, твой взгляд потускнел, а жизнь теряет и краски, и вкус.

— Дерьмо, — ругнулась женщина, отбрасывая почти полностью истлевший окурок и притаптывая тот носком туфель.

Мэри была такой доброй, такой нежной, болезненно-ласковой, так что вспоминать её... Нет, не так, надо сказать иначе – не вспоминать её было невозможно. Наталья скорбела по своей подруге постоянно, проматывая их совместные посиделки в памяти чаще и чаще. Романофф стыдно было признавать, что она испытывала к Мэри _далеко не невинные чувства_ , но сейчас это всё стало неважно. Это не могло быть важно на фоне того, что происходило сейчас.

— Знала бы ты, родная, — выдохнула тихо она, ёжась от прохлады, — как здесь пусто без тебя.

_— Я выхожу замуж, — объявляет радостно Мэри, улыбаясь, и подносит руку к лицу Натальи, демонстрируя золотое кольцо с небольшим аккуратным бриллиантом, — за Ричарда Паркера!_

_— За Рика? — округляет глаза она, давясь воздухом, и смотрит выжидающе, будто в надежде, что это лишь шутка._

_— Да, да! Такая партия, Ната, а главное... — она радостно сбрасывает сумку на траву и валится следом, руками и ногами скользя по той, как если бы делала снежного ангела, — мы любим друг друга._

_Романофф молчит пару минут, а затем, еле слышно скрипнув зубами, улыбается натянуто:_

_— Паркеры щедры и доброжелательны. По слухам. — и добавляет, так и оставаясь на ногах, глядя сверху вниз на опьянённую счастьем невесту, — Поздравляю._

_Почему так обидно? Будто её предали. Никто ничего ей не должен._

Ричард Паркер учился с Наташей в одном университете и, как она знала, был слизняком, трусом и недоумком, идиотом и мямлей, просто богатым сыном богатого отца, ничего такого, так что любить его было не за что... Но Мэри смогла.

Они представляли забавную пару: высокий, крупный и широкоплечий Ричард с картофельным носом и оттопыренными смешно ушами, и тоненькая куколка Мэри, едва достающая ему до груди, всюду таскающая за собой легкий кружевной зонтик. Не то чтобы Рик был настолько дурен собой или смехотворно боязлив, чтобы Романофф его так презирала, но так уж она считала, не было в том стержня. Оставим ей право на мнение! Кроме того, Наташа считала, что Ричард как раз из-за своих нескончаемых минусов прожил недолго, тихо и жалко...

Хорошо, приоткроем завесу тайны – умер он не сам. Как и большинству других неугодных, ему в этом помог Энтони, не понимавший по юности, как же его любимая женщина может любить кого-то иного? Но обо всем по порядку.

Тот день, страшный – но не самый – и судьбоносный, когда Мэри вдруг пропала, должен был стать последним днём её девичества. Её жениха, Ричарда, пригласили вместе с его отцом, Джоном Паркером, знаменитым своими научными открытиями, на вечер в честь процветания Старк Индастриз – крупнейшей компании, производящей оружие, на тот момент практически во всех штатах. Они оба не могли отказаться, ведь семья Старков финансировала их и помогала, иногда, если просили особенно долго, так что... Была ли причина вести туда Мэри? На самом деле, серьёзных причин не было, Ричард лишь хотел похвастать тем, какая же красивая у него женщина. К сожалению.

К слову о Старках... Да, они долгое время занимали лидирующие позиции, но позже начались некоторые проблемы, из-за которых их сместили со столь громкого звания, но это не ударило по кошельку семейства. Все, кому нужно было, знали, чем промышляли Старки на самом деле и откуда шла большая часть прибыли.

Главным в те времена был Говард, управлял всем твёрдой рукой, работал чисто, не любил жертвы и грязь, но любил подчинение и уважение. Заслужил всё, что имел, и был доволен и горд собой. А его сын, двадцатилетний Энтони Старк, миловидный, обаятельный и крайне обходительный с дамами, – тот еще бабник, – наоборот, кажется, обожал разрушения и кровь, очень часто он становился центром внимания из-за мелких потасовок или серьёзных побоищ, в каждом новом выпуске Дейли Бьюгл писали об этих «подвигах» юного короля Нью-Йорка.

Уже тогда Энтони Старк был чудовищем, но никто не подозревал, во что выльется вседозволенность. В похищение. В принуждение. В убийство?

Как Мэри, скромной простодушной балерине, удалось захомутать себе самого завидного – читайте как «богатого и именитого» – холостяка страны? Никак. Это и казалось Наташе невероятным в этой истории – Мэри не делала ничего, но получала всё. И в данной ситуации, это сыграло далеко не на руку.

На приёме Мэри следовала за своим женихом всюду, не отставая и не смея говорить ни с кем без разрешения, верно и преданно глядя снизу вверх. Тони, как показалось Романофф, как самому обычному хищнику, нравилось играть с невинными жертвами. У Мэри были волшебные золотые локоны, струящиеся по покатым плечам, глаза-васильки, глядящие открыто и доверчиво, небольшой вздёрнутый носик и тонкие, точно лепестки тюльпана, розовые губы. Мэри выглядела моложе своих лет и имела немного детский характер, но в этом было свое очарование. Белая и пушистая овечка. Неудивительно, что среди местных вычурных девиц, пытавшихся соблазнить и искусить, она выделялась. Неудивительно, что Тони захотел себе её.

_**Ох, Мэри, единственный порок которой – её же красота.** _

_— Разрешите украсть вашу даму?_

_Ричард нервно сглатывает, отпуская руку невесты, и Мэри ошарашенно глядит на него, слегка задрав голову, в поисках защиты. Тони, протягивая девушке руку, лишь усмехается.  
Старк младший смог увести её на один танец, не был настойчив, но все понимали, что отказываться нельзя. Ричард позволил ей, отпустил, и Мэри, во взгляде которой плескался ужас, пошла, бледная от страха. Энтони приобнял её за талию, уводя дальше, в центр зала, и весёлая музыка сменилась классикой, позволяя ему двигаться медленно и тесно._

Один взгляд. Один танец. А затем громкая пышная свадьба, праздные выстрелы в небо, _решётки на высоких окнах_.

_Наташе разрешают увидеться с Мэри, с которой ей даже не удалось поговорить на свадебном банкете, спустя два месяца. Наташа просто однажды днём получает письмо, в котором написано следующее:_

_**«Миссис Старк, в девичестве Рейли, просит вас отужинать с ней сегодня ровно в 18:00»** _

_И она весь день сходит с ума, не находя себе места. Ужинают они, удивительно, в спальне Мэри, за довольно большим столиком в отдалении, и спальня её представляет собой не то чтобы темницу, скорее мрачную маленькую спаленку, в которой точно лишь спят и едят, нет там никаких украшений в духе девушки или личных вещей и фотографий. Решётчатые окна, высоко-высоко под потолком, освещают помещение. Пахнет там свежо, убирают, должно быть, каждый день, да и мебель дорогая и обставлено всё со вкусом, но... Там нет души. Нет уюта. Мэри молчит большую часть времени, глядя пустыми чуть покрасневшими глазами перед собой, слышится лишь скрежет столовых приборов о тарелки, а затем она говорит тихо, хрипло:_

_— Я беременна._

_И, накрыв лицо бледными ладонями, вдруг заходится в рыданиях, заставляя подругу застыть с выражением искренней скорби на лице._

_— Где же Ричард? Почему Ричард не ищет меня?.._

_«О, милая» — думает тогда Наташа, — «Если бы я только могла сказать тебе»_

_Ричард Паркер, на удачу, не единственный наследник старика Джона, был найден на берегу Ист-Ривер еще тридцать дней тому назад._

_— Чей ребёнок? — спрашивает наконец Романофф, не сумев подобрать других слов._

_И Мэри плачет лишь громче, сползая вниз, под стол, в истерике._

_— **Я не знаю**... — отползает дальше она, обнимая свои разбитые колени, и Наташа поднимается с места, подходя ближе, когда та зарывается руками, исписанными тёмными синяками, точно отметинами широких ладоней, в свои светлые волосы, — Я не зна-а-ю, — ревёт она в голос, когда Наташа обнимает её, притягивая к себе, — Не знаю, не знаю... Мне так страшно, так больно, Ната, каждый миг тут так больно..._

_Романофф осторожно гладит её по спине и молчит. Наташе нечего сказать. Она никто в этом доме и даже городе._

_— Не делай ничего, — просит, немного придя в себя, Мэри, отстраняясь и поднимая на неё заплаканные глаза, — он... плохой, ужасный человек, не надо ничего делать... Если он узнает, или если заподозрит..._

_Взгляд Наташи вновь падает на красноречивые следы, фиолетовые, зеленые, темно-серые, уродующие фарфоровую кожу подруги, и она сдержанно кивает, не удержав при этом слёз._

_— Мне жаль, — говорит Наташа еле слышно, сидя рядом на полу, и вновь обнимает её._

_— Не бросай меня, — всхлипывает та, прижимаясь теснее, и повторяет судорожно, — не бросай меня._

Женщина нервно обняла себя руками, зажмурившись, и почувствовала, как горячие слёзы стекают вниз по холодным щекам, обжигая. Она так сильно ненавидела себя за то, какой жалкой и слабой была и... есть, по сути. Была в том её вина или же это лишь обстоятельства – она не понимала, да и это не имело значения, ведь Мэри умерла. Наташа пыталась поддерживать её, приходила почти каждый день, точнее, вечер, когда господина Старка не было в особняке, и уходила до его прихода, чтобы не попадаться на глаза. Она слышала о нём многое, видела фотографии в газетах, но никогда не встречала лично. До одного дня.

Впервые это случилось, когда Питеру было уже полгода, Мэри покачивала его в колыбельке, глядя ласково и нежно, напевая что-то любовно и тихо, убаюкивая, и Наташа наблюдала за этой прелестной картиной с умилением, когда дверь спальни с глухим хлопком отворилась и ударилась о стену. Мэри вся разом сжалась, глаза её расширились и вперились взглядом в ребёнка, а руки крупно задрожали.

_— Она ещё тут, — говорит холодно, без сомнений, тот самый Энтони, кто бы еще осмелился так развязно себя вести?_

_Он слитым движением ослабляет галстук, расслабленно усмехается, оглядывая цепко и медленно незнакомку. Вероятно, он оповещён, что к его жене приходят, но не интересовался тем, кто именно, хватало пары основных фактов._

_Когда он подходит ближе, сбрасывая пиджак на тумбу и задевая ночник, из-за чего тот съезжает к краю, Мэри сжимает деревянную перекладину люльки, опустив голову, а Романофф чувствует лёгкий запах алкоголя, возможно, что скотча. Наташа пробегается взором по мужчине – громко сказано при его двадцати с лишним годах, однако взгляд, тяжёлый и серьёзный, выдает в том зрелость, – отмечая про себя обрамлённые густыми тёмными ресницами глаза, сияющие даже при слабом освещении. Есть в них что-то завораживающее против воли, у неё даже дыхание перехватывает от того, как тот смотрит, пронизывающе, всезнающе. На душе от чего-то становится тяжело, гадко и липко, будто всё наружу выворачивают, обнажая тайны и страхи. Энтони вздёргивает насмешливо бровь, что-то подмечая мысленно, и Наташа тут же вспоминает, что мать говорила ей, что у плохих людей самые красивые лица. Вероятно, перед ней стоит сам Дьявол._

_Питер, с которым они только что возились, смеясь и болтая о ерунде, сладко посапывает, иногда ворочаясь в своей кроватке, и улыбается во сне. Тони, переводя на сына внимание, проводит по миниатюрной ручке того кончиками пальцев и тоже вдруг улыбается, но добрее от этого не кажется, напротив, улыбка выглядит неискренней и какой-то неприятной. Так улыбаются лживые политики и предатели, вонзающие ножи в спину. Романофф хочет было сказать что-нибудь, чтобы оправдать свою задержку, но, краем глаза глянув на настенные часы, осознает, что Старк просто вернулся раньше, чем обычно. На целый час._

_— Прости, — опережая её, выдавливает через силу Мэри, выдыхая судорожно, и Тони, пьяно ухмыляясь, опускает руку на её затылок, приглаживая, словно домашнее животное, — мы засиделись, извини._

_Некоторое время он так и стоит, грубовато поглаживая её, а затем, посмотрев в упор на Наташу, говорит:_

_— Хочу побыть с женой, — и она, чувствуя себя максимально неловко, поднимается с места, прихватывая сумочку, — Благодарю, мисс?.._

_— Романофф. — кидает сухо Наталья, шагая к двери, цокая каблуками и сжимая кулаки от злости._

_— **Ох, так вы русская** , — говорит вдруг с еле заметным акцентом Тони, удивляя обеих девушек, — **дивно**._

_И, несмотря на явное восхищение, Наташе такое поведение казалось недопустимым в приличном обществе, это неприемлемо, вопиюще непристойно, а еще... оскорбительно. Унизительно. С гостями нельзя вести себя так._

_**Только если ты не Тони, чертов, Старк.** _

_Романофф, обернувшись, смотрит на подругу, раболепно склонившуюся под тяжестью ладони мужа, и ей хочется сказать что-то, защитить, помочь, она замирает у выхода и видит, что Энтони расстегивает на своей рубашке пуговицы. Покраснев от стыда и переборов уязвлённую гордость и беспокойство, Наташа всё же дёргает на себя дверную ручку и выходит, уже в коридоре выравнивая дыхание._

_**Дьявол**._

Мэри угасала всё быстрее, живя с ним, и Романофф казалось, что ответ на поверхности. Казалось, что всё кристально ясно, что злодей здесь один и жертва одна, а она – лишь беспомощный наблюдатель. Так заведено.

Но однажды, появившись немного раньше, чем планировала, с корзиной спелых сладких ягод, собранных в собственном саду, она застала картину, перевернувшую её мир.  
Дверь в спальню Мэри была приоткрыта, и, чем ближе Наташа подходила, тем отчётливее становились звуки удушливых рыданий. Оказавшись совсем близко, Романофф сквозь достаточно широкую щель, проливающую свет в тёмный коридор, увидела, как Мэри, сидя на краю кровати лицом к ней, била по плечам Старка, остервенело и отчаянно. Старк же, стоя перед той на коленях, молчал. Наташе казалось, что еще мгновение и он ударит её в ответ, так напряжена была его фигура, но тут он поймал худые запястья в свои и, выждав момент, поцеловал каждое. Наталья охнула, прикрыла рот рукой, но не могла оторвать взгляда.

_— Я тебя ненавижу, — шепчет Мэри глухо, — и его я тоже ненавижу._

_— Не нужно, — просит её твердо Энтони, — не говори так о нём. Питер не виноват._

_— Ненавижу! — кричит та, задёргавшись в попытках пнуть колыбель, стоящую рядом, но мужчина прижимается к ней и ложится головой на её колени, — Ненавижу, ненавижу... Вы украли у меня жизнь! Убей меня уже, прошу! Дай мне умереть..._

_Был ли Старк однозначно плохим человеком?  
 **Да.**_

_Присмотревшись лучше, Романофф наконец разглядывает красные разводы на плечах Старка, а чуть позже, обойдя взором комнату – осколки вазы, валяющиеся неподалёку. Мэри ударила его вазой?.._

_Был ли он способен, как говорят слухи, убить жену?  
 **Нет.**_

Что же, по итогу, думала о нём Романофф? Она презирала его? Боялась? Почему она осталась в этом чёртовом доме, где загубили её драгоценную малышку Мэри? Быть может, она и презирала, и боялась одновременно, а оставалась там лишь потому, что так сохраняла память о подруге. Быть может, Наташа не была так плоха, как о себе думала.

— Вам нехорошо? — послышалось с той стороны высоких узорчатых ворот, и Романофф встрепенулась, обернувшись. Квентин стоял в привычном костюме и накинутом на плечи пальто и, склонив голову набок, рассматривал её удивлённо, — Я просто курил на крыльце и заметил, что вы стоите тут и... — он отвёл от губ только начатую сигарету, — не спешите внутрь.

Бэк вдруг нахмурился, увидев еле заметные подтеки туши на бледных щеках, и кивнул охране у колонн. Двое крепких ребят, имён которых он не знал, спешно отворили массивные двери, оттянув в разные стороны, чтобы женщина могла пройти, и подал ей руку, на что та отреагировала нервным смехом.

— Я не немощная, Квентин, — сказала Наташа, однако, взяв того за локоть, и свободной ладонью изящно стерла мокрые дорожки с лица, улыбнувшись мягко, — просто вспомнила кое-кого.

— Болезненные воспоминания? — лениво затянулся он.

— Дорогие сердцу, — кивнула она.

— Как же так? — не понял мужчина.

— _Зачастую это одно и то же_ , — выхватив у того сигарету, протянула Романофф.


	9. Chapter 9

— У нас занятие...

— Я не то чтобы заинтересован, — пожал плечами Тони, провожая взглядом радостного Питера, который, услышав его предложение, тут же унёсся собираться, — но можете продолжать, Романофф.

Надо заметить, Тони _не ненавидел_ Наталью, хотя она и вызывала у него мгновенные ассоциации с Мэри, – тогда как тот же Питер пробуждал в нём только лучшие мысли, – и вот это ему не нравилось: то, насколько близки они были, то, как ей дорожила его покойная жена. Но, конечно, он не испытывал к ней таких сильных чувств. Питти любил свою «тётю Нат», а Энтони любил Питти, так что позволил им видеться. Даже нанял её, платил ей, весьма щедро, пусть его и напрягал факт того, что она может наговорить ребёнку лишнего.

Но сейчас это не так и важно, важно то, что прошлой ночью Тони твёрдо решил, что отрицать собственные чувства бессмысленно и избегать Питера – ещё больший бред, так что сегодня они идут... гулять. Да, назовём это так, пока что. Всё будет великолепно, они наконец будут только вдвоём в непринуждённой обстановке, он купит мальчику всё, чего тот пожелает, и исполнит любой каприз. Питти заслужил всё самое лучшее.

_Возможно, поэтому он и получил Тони._

— У нас первое занятие за эту неделю, прошлые он пропустил, я бы хотела, чтобы Питер остался, — сказала Наташа и посмотрела на него с укором. Старк пробежался глазами по ладной фигуре в убогой пачке и хмыкнул, заставив женщину поежиться, закутавшись в шаль. — хотя бы до конца урока.

— А я бы хотел, чтобы мы с ним проводили больше времени вместе. Могу я позволить себе такую роскошь, _**милая**_? — он криво усмехнулся, вскинув подбородок, глядя на неё сверху вниз, и взгляд его был колючим и неприятным, как и всегда, ~~если направлен не на сына~~ но всё же Романофф вздрогнула.

— Разумеется, — отступила она, опустив взор, но, когда Тони отошёл от двери кабинета, добавила, — может, вы и Мэри посетите заодно?

Энтони остановился, будто бы замерев на месте, и сердце Романофф судорожно забилось, а желание скрыться заполонило разум. Наташа лишь рвано втянула в себя воздух, когда мужчина снова оказался напротив, и прикрыла веки, когда он процедил, низко наклонившись к её лицу:

— Повторите, _**дорогая**_ , будьте любезны, — и снова издевательская русская речь, — Кажется, я услышал, как вы что-то пролепетали. Возможно, мне лишь послышалось, — тон его был спокоен, улыбка – натянута и остра, как лезвие, а в глазах полыхало адское пламя. Романофф, правда, испугалась, корила себя за длинный язык, но не удержалась – они с Питером снова говорили о Мэри сегодня, он снова жаловался, что никогда даже не был на её могиле, и... и она сорвалась. Старк с нажимом спросил, — Так мне послышалось?

Прежде чем ответить, Наташа дважды, нет, трижды подумала, не покажется ли ему ответ провокацией. Старк не любил разговоры о жене. Он их терпеть не мог, ему будто физически становилось дурно и тяжело от них, и он пресекал любые попытки заговорить о Мэри, даже при разговорах с сыном, которому знать о матери было необходимо.

— Нет, — хрипло проговорила Романофф, сжав взволнованно ткань накидки, — нет, вам не послышалось, Господин, — вспомнила она об изрядно ~~кто вообще хочет, чтобы его так называли~~ поднадоевшем правиле, — Вы и сами понимаете, что он должен сходить на её могилу, мальчик так тоскует.

— _Что?_ — прорычал озлобленно Энтони, угнетающе нависая над ней.

— Я хотела сказать, что, возможно, Питеру захочется проведать мать. То есть, — пробормотала торопливо Романофф, — я знаю, что он хочет... Мы говорили, и он сказал...

— Так вы говорили? Что же, чего он хочет? Постоять над холодной бездушной плитой, под которой труп этой... — он подавился словами, — этой дряни, что оставила его? Ему было шесть – _шесть!_ – лет, когда она украла его детство этим эгоистичным, глупым поступком!

— Ей было шестнадцать. — слабо произнесла Наташа.

— Что? — мужчина непонимающе нахмурился.

— Ей было шестнадцать, когда вы украли _у неё_ жизнь.

Тони неожиданно втолкнул её в кабинет и вошёл в просторную студию следом, захлопнув дверь. Наташа сделала два шага назад, Тони – три вперёд.

— Продолжай говорить. Ну же, давай, продолжай, блядь, говорить. Что это с тобой?

— Послушайте... — запинаясь и спотыкаясь, попыталась остановить его Наталья, понимая, что ничего хорошего не произойдёт.

— Это ты слушай, — всё наступал он, напоминая хищное животное, жадное до крови, — мямлящая девка, — и вжал женщину в зеркальную стену, схватив за вырез балетного купальника, что угрожающе затрещал. Шаль выпала из дрожащих рук Романофф к ногам, оголив её грудь, — ты... — Энтони осёкся, его взгляд вперился в образовавшееся декольте, пробежался по бледному бюсту, и он провёл языком по своим губам, когда разглядел сквозь тонкую ткань твёрдые тёмные соски. Старк провёл ладонью выше, даже не попытавшись её тронуть, – _хотя мог позволить себе и такое,_ – и сжал горло, ощутив под пальцами учащённый пульс.

— _Пустите_ , — прошептала Наташа осипше, чувствуя, как мужская рука стала давить сильнее, но не пытаясь вырваться. В кризисных ситуациях она предпочитала не паниковать, дёргаться и шуметь было нельзя, это только бы выбесило Энтони. Мужчина поднял её, заставив проехаться спиной вверх, так, что она еле доставала ногами до ламината, и воздуха становилось всё меньше. Романофф схватилась за широкое запястье двумя ладонями, пытаясь себя успокоить, но страх накатывал волнами.

— Ты кто, мать твою, такая по-твоему? — Старк встряхнул её, не обращая внимания на раскрасневшееся лицо и раскрытый в попытках вдохнуть кислорода рот, — Ты здесь только для того, чтобы его развлекать этими блядскими танцами, а не чтобы учить меня, как обращаться с моим ребёнком. Ты здесь до тех пор, пока ему не наскучит, — он притянул её к своему лицу и озлобленно заявил, — Я не собираюсь выслушивать всякое дерьмо от какой-то _конченой русской лесбиянки_ , которая одержима моей женой. Если я узнаю, если я только узнаю, что ты говоришь с ним об этом и забиваешь ему голову, я тебе язык выдеру. Не смей лезть к Питеру...

_«Спокойно, спокойно, Ната, он тебя не убьет..»_

— ...иначе я тебя так...

_Но спасло её не спокойствие._

Послышался резвый топот по шерстяному ковру в коридоре, а затем тень промелькнула на полу у входа. Раздался голос:

— Пап? Папа! Я готов!

И Старк, выругавшись и судорожно выдохнув, впился короткими ногтями в нежную кожу, оцарапав, но в итоге отпустил, оттолкнув женщину в сторону. Наташа, свалившись обессиленно на бок, схватилась за горло и закашлялась, а Тони, раздражённо потирая запястье, за которое она отчаянно цеплялась только что, развернулся к выходу и произнес шипяще:

— Не забывай своё место, **_сука_**.

***

Они давно никуда не выбирались. Питер был счастлив, в новеньких брюках-бананах цвета пепельной розы и кремовой рубашке, поверх которой была жилетка в тон брючкам, он всё крутился у зеркала, подправляя детали: менял пробор, тревожно разглядывая себя, расправлял складочки на одежде, снимал и заново затягивал галстук. Питер решил всё же снять тот, даже растегнул пару пуговиц, а то вид слишком прилизанный. Он ведь не на свидание идёт!

_...тогда почему коленки так дрожат? И почему тогда он снял подвеску Уэйда?_

Питер даже достал один из уцелевших после его истеричного припадка – господи, ему чертовски стыдно – подарков, Шанель номер пять, и нанёс на шею и за ушами, но, не выдержав, разбрызгал перед собой и вошёл в облако аромата, задержав дыхание. Наконец, когда и волосы, и костюм были в порядке, он покинул комнату. Стоя уже у лестницы, Питер растерянно оглядывался по сторонам. Хэппи, которого он встретил на выходе из спальни, сказал, что ни одна из машин отца не покидала территорию особняка, так что папа, скорее всего, был дома. Так куда же он делся?

В следующую секунду на его лицо опустились чьи-то тёплые ладони, накрыв его глаза, и Питер широко улыбнулся.

— Угадай, кто, — усмехнулся Тони, почти касаясь губами его щеки.

_Это Рождество, четвёртое в жизни Питера Рождество, всё такое красивое, яркое, пёстрое, а их ёлка, переливающаяся разными цветами, которую они все вместе украсили, нравится ему больше всего. Взрослые гости и его маленькие друзья уже ушли, так что он скучает, глядя на потрёскивающие бревна в камине. Мама не хочет с ним разговаривать, но это нормально, мама очень устала. Правда, Питер видит её радостной только по праздникам и только при других, обычно мама заперта у себя и грустит._

_— **Питер Старк** , — в гостиную, в которой сидят они с мамой, заходит Санта – в красно-белых одеждах, сапогах, колпаке и седобородый, – с огромным мешком подарков на плече, и скука растворяется._

_— Мама, мама! — кричит в восторге Питер, подпрыгивая на диване, и Мэри просит его успокоиться. Весьма грубо и раздражённо._

_— У меня жутко болит голова, прекрати._

_Санта приближается, садится между ними, и Питер, одурманенный этой атмосферой сказки, не замечает, как мама болезненно морщится, когда Санта выворачивает ей запястье одной рукой, спрятанной за спиной, даже не глядя на неё, смотря в упор на ребёнка._

_— Это правда ты? — спрашивает с надеждой Питер._

_— Хо-хо, — отвечает тот, — конечно это я! Разве ты не видишь эту бороду?_

_— Я думал, ты не придёшь ко мне._

_— Почему же? Ты ведь был хорошим мальчиком? — грохочет он подарками, развязывая узелки на мешке._

_— Был, был! — горячо подтверждает Питер, но сдувается, — Правда иногда я..._

_— Если вдруг нет, — кивая на горы игрушек, грозит ему мужчина в ответ, — я заберу все подарки и отдам тебе носки с углём!_

_— Не-е-е-т! — протестует Питер._

_— Это ещё почему? Я ведь Санта, я не дарю подарки непослушным детям!_

_— Мой папа, — хитро говорит Питер, — знает всех людей в мире, он и тебя тоже знает! Он придёт и заберёт мои подарки обратно._

_— Получается, твой папа – преступник?_

_— Не-е-т! — снова тянет мальчик, смеясь, — Но он сделает ради меня всё-всё!_

_Санта вдруг перестаёт улыбаться, замирает, рассматривая его внимательно, и Питер волнуется. Он расстроил Санту?_

_— Да, — говорит уже своим голосом Тони, улыбаясь тому тепло, — это верно, малыш. — и треплет по голове._

_— Папочка! — удивляется тот, оттягивая накладную бороду вниз, и кидается к отцу на шею._

_Тони ласково целует его в макушку._

_— Ты меня раскусил.  
_  
— Даже не знаю... Папочка? — подыграл Питер.

— Раскусил.

Энтони убрал ладони, позволяя ему повернуться к себе, и окинул его коротким взглядом, после чего заключил:

— Выглядишь обворожительно, — он жестом указал на лестницу, — _mio tesoro_ ~~моё сокровище~~.

Питер немного растерялся, вскинул изумлённо брови, смутившись. Отец выглядел так же идеально, как и всегда, его костюм был великолепен от и до, подчёркивая достоинства мужчины и классическим кроем, и смоляно-черным цветом, оттеняющим глаза.

— Что, — подхватив его под локоть, усмехнулся Тони, — Бэк не занимался с тобой итальянским?

— _No, papà_ ~~нет же, пап~~ , — улыбнулся широко он, — я просто не ожидал такого.

— Сегодняшний день полон сюрпризов, _caro, spero che vоi piaccia_ ~~дорогой, надеюсь, тебе понравится~~.

Да, Бэк не занимался с ним итальянским, так что на это мальчик просто промолчал.

***

Первым, что Питер увидел, когда двери перед ним распахнулись, была карета. Огромная, золотого цвета, с тёмно-бордовым балдахином, запряжённая виндозорской серой четвёркой. На лошадях была дорогая упряжь, яркие плюмажи, которые хотелось потрогать, но единственное, что Питер сказал, это:

— Мы не можем поехать в город на карете, — он выразительно посмотрел на отца, — это же _странно_.

— Тебе не нравится? Я купил это для тебя. И их, — кивнул мужчина на жеребцов, — тоже. И я уже сказал Сэму, что он везёт нас сегодня. Не просто же так он болтается здесь.

Сэм, поправляя упряжки, кинул на них взгляд, беглый и неясный, тут же вернувшись к работе.

— Сэм садовник, папа, — возразил Питер, — а ещё он хороший парень. — и улыбнулся тому.

— Сэм разносторонне развитая личность, не сомневаюсь, но, _к сожалению_ , — Энтони сделал многозначительную паузу, — такие сейчас времена. Он садовник и кучер.

Старк не разделял людей по таким признакам. Он вообще не был заложником общественных стереотипов и не боялся заявлять об этом, ни в коем случае. Большинство людей были иного кроя: они называли темнокожих неграми, а людей нетрадиционной ориентации – педиками. Учитывая завидное положение Старка и его опыт общения с людьми из высшего света, он знал, что многие богатые и искушённые были из числа последних. Сам Энтони? Его никогда не привлекали _мужчины_. Он не считал себя таким.

— В программе театр, если точнее, буфонада, а затем французский ресторан. — ввёл сына в курс дела Тони.

— Почему мы не можем просто, — Питер вздохнул и погладил одну из лошадей по шёлковой гриве, — погулять? По городу. Зайти в закусочную «у Бетти», взять молочные коктейли, заказать песни Элвиса в музыкальном автомате? — он оживлённо продолжил, — Мы могли бы пойти в кино! А ещё в «Медузе» вечером выступают непопулярные талантливые артисты!

Питер давно не гулял. Давно не проводил время со своими приятелями из старой школы, – потому что все сошлись во мнении, что он сумасшедший поджигатель, – а Тони не разрешал ему покидать дом без его ведома. Разумеется, пару раз Питер убегал, он не мог сидеть под замком вечно, и в такие дни Хэппи и Карен прикрывали его. От беды.

_— Где ты был, пацан? — Хэппи сидит на ступеньках, глядя на него уставшим взглядом, и стряхивает пепел с сигареты на свежий после дождя асфальт._

_Поместье кажется мёртвым, мрачное и древнее, а голые деревья и иссохшие кусты, которые давно не приводили в порядок, не делают картину лучше. Мистер Хоган выглядит так, будто выплакал все слёзы, пытаясь разыскать Питера, его большие руки дрожат, а на скуле кровоточащая крупная ссадина. Наверное, папа ударил его чем-то вроде костяной трости или пистолета._

_— Гулял, — честно отвечает Питер, — всё очень плохо?_

_Хэппи накрывает лицо ладонями, тяжело вздыхает, и качает головой. Вдруг главные двери распахиваются и Питер успевает испугаться, отшатнувшись, но к ним выходит лишь Карен. Карен дышит тяжело, словно бежала пару миль, но, увидев мальчика, опирается спиной о косяк, прикрывая глаза. Она протягивает одну руку к нему и та трясётся, и постепенно тряска передаётся женщине. Карен рыдает, когда Питер подходит достаточно близко и осторожно приобнимает её. Она плачет в голос, сгребая его в охапку, и прижимает к своей пышной груди, укачивая._

_— Маленький, — всхлипывает она протяжно, и Питеру вдруг становится ужасно стыдно, — маленький, где же ты был?.. Глупенький!.. Мы думали… Думали, ты…_

_Питер чувствует подступающую истерику, стискивает ткань её униформы крепче, зарываясь носом в её распущенные каштановые волосы, и вдыхает жадно приторный цитрусовый запах. Вскоре к ним подходит и Хэппи, опуская руку на его плечо, и хлопает по тому успокаивающе._

_— Твой отец не знает, — говорит угрюмо Хоган, — он ещё не вернулся со встречи._

_Питер напрягается, оборачиваясь к нему, заплаканный и пристыжённый:_

_— А кто тогда?.. Откуда у тебя это? — он кивает на ссадину._

_Хэппи касается пальцами раны, пачкаясь в крови, и хмыкает:_

_— Ставил Рамлоу на место._

_Питер улыбается неуверенно, снова обнимая Карен порывисто, в погоне за недостающей ему нежностью. Прогулка по серому Нью-Йорку была так себе. Молитвы в церкви, из которой его с криками выставили, не лучше._

_— А что с мистером Рамлоу?_

_— Это надо спрашивать у того, кто его на свет породил, — кривится Хэппи, придерживая дверь, но, когда Питер роняет несдержанный смешок, смягчается, и произносит нарочито строго, — бегом в дом, приведи себя в порядок и за стол. Господин с минуты на минуту будет здесь. И… лучше бы ему не знать про твой побег.  
_  
Тони молчал. Он смотрел на него задумчиво, явно не решаясь променять свой идеальный вечер на гулянки шестнадцатилетки, но осознавал, что, вообще-то, планировал подарить день _Питеру_ , а значит, доставить мальчику _удовольствие_.

— Медуза – то мелкое кабаре? — припомнил он нехотя.

— Оно не мелкое, папа, просто оно... для всех.

— Для чёрных и голубых, ты имеешь в виду? — выгнул бровь Старк. Для них было бы совсем _не статусно_ находиться в таком обществе. Эдриана, которым Тони пока что занимался и который в страхе покинул город, всячески высмеивали в их кругу за то, что он женился на темнокожей женщине. И более того, завел с ней ребёнка. Тони не относился к Лиз плохо, она была душкой, славной девочкой, но если бы её отец не был так богат, её жизнь вряд ли бы сложилась хорошо.

— Не знал, что ты _так_ к этому относишься, — сухо ответил Питер, виновато поглядывая на Сэма, который уже забрался на своё место и сохранял равнодушное выражение лица.

— Я никак к этому не отношусь, Питер. Презираю ли я их? Нет. Осуждаю ли я то, что происходит с этими людьми на улице? Тоже нет. Но... — Питер совсем поник, не реагируя на него, явно демонстрируя своё разочарование. Старк прикрыл устало глаза, догадываясь, как именно обидел его, и проговорил, опустив ладони на плечи мальчика, — Ты хотел в ту забегаловку? Бетси?

— «У Бетти», — буркнул Питер.

— Хорошо, — Тони мягко поцеловал его в затылок, — я подгоню машину. Сэм, ты свободен на сегодня.

— Спасибо, господин, — ровно, будто бы повторял это перед зеркалом, отозвался тот, и дёрнул за поводья, заставляя коней не спеша двигаться обратно, в сторону конюшни.

Тони всё никак не мог уйти, так и стоял позади Питера, пока тот не развернулся, не выдержав, к нему лицом, и не начал неловко и сбито шептать:

— Я не ожидал, что ты так думаешь о...

—О неграх? — усмехнулся Тони.

— Нет, пап, я не об этом, я...

— О чём?

Питер поджал губы, его глаза, которыми он глядел на мужчину снизу вверх, заблестели, а голос дрогнул, когда он произнёс:

— Обо мне.

Очевидно. Всё было, блять, _очевидно_ , наверное с первого дня, когда Тони взял его на руки.

_Блондинистая медсестра с ярко напомаженным ртом услужливо улыбается ему, передавая малыша, чистого и уже закутанного в пелёнки, спящего сладким младенческим сном. Тони не смог быть рядом с Мэри из-за работы в Бруклине, но как только он узнаёт, что роды уже начались, он срывается в больницу. Он игнорирует ругань отца, игнорирует дела, он игнорирует дорожные знаки и то, что спидометр зашкаливает. Ему важно только то, что в другой части этого проклятого города его жена рожает и она там одна. Добирается не совсем в срок, но и не совсем поздно._

_И вот так, дрожащими руками, на которых полчаса назад были следы крови и пороха, он принимает этот маленький свёрток и осторожно оттягивает край, закрывающий ребёнку лицо._

_— Это мальчик, — говорит осторожно медсестра._

_— Мальчик, — с нервной улыбкой повторяет хрипло Тони, смеясь от счастья, и со всей любовью, что есть в нём, смотрит на него. Он боязливо касается его нежной румяной щеки указательным пальцем, как вдруг малыш вздрагивает и начинает громко плакать, краснея. Старк, смаргивая редкие слезы, очарованно выдыхает, начиная укачивать его, — Ну-ну, крошка, тише... Это папа, никто тебя не обидит._

_Безымянная блондинка, которую Энтони никогда не вспомнит, снова подаёт голос:_

_— Он родился раньше срока на месяц, ему будет немного тяжело..._

_— Он справится, — заявляет твёрдо Тони, наблюдая за тем, как тот вновь засыпает, а потом обращается к нему, — тебя будут звать Питер. И ты будешь сильным, будешь стоять на своём до конца, ты будешь несокрушим и твёрд точно камень._

Как же он ошибся. Чем старше становился Питер, тем больше походил на мать. Даже если не брать в счёт внешность, эти тёплые наивные глаза и природное изящество, он был добрым. Он был дружелюбным и жалостливым. Питер приводил домой уличных котов и кормил их молоком из сервизных тарелок. 

_А потом Питеру исполняется десять и Тони окончательно понимает, что тот не обычный мальчик. Обычные мальчики играют в футбол на траве, заглядываются на девчонок и хотят быть как их отцы._

_Питеру нравится балет и он безмерно жаден до отцовского внимания не в привычном ключе. Питер во время объятий жарко дышит ему в шею и сжимает ткань рубашки на его спине своими цепкими пальцами, Питер становится на носочки и целует его в щёку, Питер подолгу смотрит на него мечтательным взглядом и краснеет, когда Тони указывает на это._  
  
Питер не был обычным ребёнком. Тони знал это. Но не думал, что Питер решит заговорить.

— Я _люблю_ тебя, — заверил его Тони, обнимая веснушчатое лицо ладонями, не позволяя отвернуться, — я люблю тебя. Остальное мне неважно.

— Но ты сказал...

— Что я не презираю их и мне всё равно, что с ними происходит. Разве я когда-нибудь давал тебе повод думать, что мне плевать на _тебя_? — Старк нахмурился, заглядывая тому в заплаканные глаза.

— Нет, — всхлипнул Питер.

— _Ты мой особенный мальчик_ , — отчеканил мужчина, — я никогда не буду относиться к тебе, как к другим, Питер. Ты для меня превыше всего.

Он был так близок. Он чувствовал его тёплое дыхание на своих губах, чувствовал аромат цветочных духов, ощущал его тепло и нежность.

_Шаг вперёд. Один._

— Вытри слёзы, — чуть отстранился Тони, — сейчас я подгоню машину и мы поедем к твоей Билли.

— Бетти! — засмеялся Питер, потирая глаза кулачками, и Тони улыбнулся ему ласково.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> тут пиздец

Люди хорошо знали Старков. Весь Нью-Йорк, от мала до велика, знал, что с ними нельзя связываться. Истории, которыми пугали маленьких детей, рассказывали то о тридцатых годах, когда Говард единолично расправился с должником и выволок его тело на улицу, чтобы проехаться по нему на своем новом кадилаке, то о перестрелке на сорок второй улице, в ходе которой погибло пятеро гражданских, – за которую Старка даже не судили, – то о трупах в Ист-Ривер. Старки не жалели женщин. Не жалели детей.

Показательным примером была Мэри. Их с Энтони свадьба была грандиозна, Говард не жалел денег на это событие, пригласил уйму народа, и Энтони, казалось, пылал от любви. Он был без ума от своей невесты, он явно гордился тем, что отхватил себе такую красотку, и не терпел конкуренции. Поэтому Ричард Паркер был найден под мостом с аккуратной дырой промеж закрытых навсегда глаз. Как закончилась эта прелестная история? Мэри похоронили с тремя ножевыми в груди. Эти люди не умели _любить по-настоящему._

Почему, спросите вы, никто не бунтовал? Почему никто не принимал меры? Почему полиция их ещё не взяла?..

Старки владели, нет, они _имели чёртов Нью-Йорк **поколениями**_ , никто толком и вспомнить не может, с чего всё началось, но их предок, Томас Кристофер Старк, был одним из первых людей, которые привезли в страну морфин и героин, сколотив на этом состояние. Люди, однажды попробовав эту дрянь, не могли оторваться, им хотелось больше и больше, и, постепенно, устранив конкурентов уже знакомыми нам способами, Томас стал главным. И как все Старки, он владел холодным умом как оружием: он не употреблял свой товар и старался налаживать связи с другими важными шишками, он работал не покладая рук, не без помощи верных товарищей. И что мы имеем сейчас?

 _Старк – значит власть_. Старки подкупили полицию и запугали гражданских, они подмяли под себя всех, и всегда оставались начеку. В любой момент с ними могли расправиться, как это делали они. Вот почему Питеру нельзя было гулять одному.

***

Забегаловка встретила их огнями неоновой вывески над дверью и неоновой фигурой дамочки в фартуке, напоминающей приличную домохозяйку.

— Они... — Питер осёкся, глядя на людей, которые замерли, следя за их Крайслером, медленно подъезжающим к закусочной «У Бетти».

— Они видят, что папочка вернулся, — хмыкнул Энтони, припарковываясь, и погладил мальчика по колену, — расслабься.

— Они выглядят испуганными.

Люди смотрели на них даже через окна закусочной. Дети тыкали пальцами, кричали о чём-то родителям, и некоторые из тех глазели, а другие – старались спрятать взор и успокоить взбудораженных детишек. Когда же Старки покинули машину и двинулись ко входу, большая часть посетителей тут же ринулась на выход, наспех собрав вещи.

Питер поёжился, но пошёл вперёд, ведь это всё же была его идея.

— Слава опережает нас, — усмехнулся Тони, придерживая ему дверь.

— Тебя, — пробубнил Питер, проскальзывая внутрь помещения, — от меня так не шарахаются.

— Это пора исправлять, моя радость, — мужчина зашёл следом и лёгким движением придержал мальчика за талию, уводя от центральных столиков к приоконным, — станешь следующим бугименом этого города.

Питер неуверенно улыбнулся, сев на мягкий красный диванчик, и Тони опустился напротив, взяв в руки меню. Бургеры, чизбургеры, тако...

Что же, это явно не элитное заведение, к которым привык Старк, но здесь был свежий ремонт – всё выполнено в красно-черно-белых цветах, Тони приметил барную стойку с высокими стульями и обеденный зал с гладкими блестящими столиками, – а так же неплохая музыка. Элвис, как и хотел Питер.

— Ты счастлив?

— Я не ел фастфуд целую вечность, — пожал плечами Питер смущённо, — спасибо. — и тут же принялся изучать список блюд, пряча за тем лицо.

Тони, решив взять себе только кофе, откинулся на спинку дивана, и достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака небольшой металлический хьюмидор с гильотиной. Отрезав кончик сигары, мужчина прикурил ту от лучины, и затянулся, выпуская тяжёлый дым.

В уголке, думая, что их не видно, переговаривались три официантки, решая, кто пойдёт обслуживать этот стол.  
_  
— Пожалуйста, Джес..._

_— Кортни..._

_— Фрэнки, я уже выручала..._

В конце концов, к ним подошла бледная, но широко улыбающаяся девушка. Рыжие локоны волосок-к-волоску, белоснежный фартук, _«Фрэнсис»_ на бейджике. Молоденькая, _даже зелёная_ , худощавая и смазливая, типичная.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Старк, — проблеяла она, держа в трясущихся руках блокнот с карандашом, — уже решили, что будете заказывать?

— Ристретто и стакан воды. — скользнув по той скользким взглядом, отчеканил Тони.

Питер смущённо произнёс:

— Здравствуйте. Чизбургер и шоколадный милкшейк, — он выжидающе глянул на официантку, но та пристально следила за каждым движением Тони: за тем, как он подносит сигару ко рту, позволяет дыму заполнить тот, и выдыхает, отводя руку в сторону и наслаждаясь пепельным облаком, окутывающим его. Её голубые глаза заслезились и кожа пошла пятнами от волнения.

Окей, Питер всё понял. Тут нельзя было курить – так требовали пожарная безопасность и здоровье окружающих. 

— Ты плохо слышишь? — наконец обратил на ту внимание Старк, равнодушно продолжая смолить, и ему действительно было хорошо. Питер прикрыл устало веки.

— Нет, сэр, — она слегка закашлялась, опустив взор в пол, и проговорила тихо, — У нас... Понимаете, здесь... — но струсила, и это можно было понять, — Мы очень рады видеть вас в нашем заведении, сэр.

Она тут же унеслась, по пути выхватывая из кармана юбки миниатюрный ингалятор.

— У них нельзя курить, — вздохнул Питер, укоризнённо глядя на отца, и тот улыбнулся насмешливо.

— Мысли шире, эти малышки, — он постучал по хьюмидору, — с Кубы, а эта девка с погаными лёгкими – из какой-то дыры, — но, встретив полный печали взгляд, затянулся напоследок и отточенным движением выбросил сигару в цветочный горшок на подоконнике, — Хорошо, _принцесса_. Сегодня твой день. Хочешь, чтобы я был добропорядочным гражданином и уважал чужие права?

_Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?_

— Хочу почувствовать себя _нормальным_ , — он, подумав, добавил, — и чтобы ты не пугал народ.

За столиками остались пара тинеджейров, активно обсуждающих Старка, и пожилые мужчины, видимо, настолько утомлённые жизнью, что даже Энтони не дал им сил встать и уйти.

_— Этот мужик..._

_— Он услышит, тихо._

_— А это кто?_

_— Очевидно, его сынок._

_— А хрен знает этих..._

А Старк, полностью поглощённый очарованием Питера, рассмеялся и, протянув ладонь, сплёл их пальцы вместе, чуть наклонившись вперёд:

— Так тому и быть.

_Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

Напитки подали.

***

Уэйд стоял посреди пустого кабинета, поглаживая крышку пианино, и непонимающе хмурился. Он ожидал увидеть тут Питера, в последний раз они странно расстались, и ему не терпелось обсудить это с ним.

— _Господин_ забрал Питера на прогулку, — раздался вдруг голос Квентина.

Уэйд обернулся, взглянув на того не без раздражения, и кивнул, не отвечая, однако, тот продолжил:

— Я и сам недоволен обстоятельствами, всё же, у нас с ним и так маловато занятий, — Бэк усмехнулся неприязненно и немного сощурился, — ведь он предпочёл полностью _отдаться музыке_. Странно, это же абсолютно _бесполезно_ для него. Я хочу сказать, при всём уважении...

— Ой ли, — хмыкнул Уилсон, сложив руки на груди. Ему совершенно точно не нравился этот тип и его намёки.

— Да, разумеется, — бесстрастно продолжил тот, подходя ближе, — при всём уважении, _что у меня к тебе есть_ , для Питера это бесперспективно. А я занимаюсь с ним общими предметами, по-моему, логично, почему я так возмущён.

— Ты такой молодец, Кевин, — свёл брови к переносице в притворном волнении Уэйд, — как тебе только череп не жмёт?

— Квентин, — поправил его тот с широкой улыбкой.

— Как скажешь, — Уилсон хлопнул его по плечу, проходя мимо, и пошёл к выходу. Раз Питера здесь нет, то и ему делать в этом доме нечего.

Но был остановлен спокойной, но бьющей точно в цель, фразой:

— Я видел вас в тот день.

Уэйд не мог двинуться, будто вплавившись ногами в пол, он стоял, глядя перед собой, и не видел ничего.

— Ты нависал над ним, как чёртов волк над несчастным домашним котёнком, — Бэк язвительно выплюнул, — Ужас.

В горле пересохло, в висках бешено застучало. Квентин добавил:

— Не хочу снова казаться умником и тебя задевать, но... Я бы на твоём месте был осторожнее. Ты хоть понимаешь, что случилось бы, увидь вас не я, а кто-то из людей Старка? А если бы вас застал сам Старк...

— Без тебя знаю, наслушался, — огрызнулся Уилсон, наконец сделав ещё пару шагов к двери.

— Ты знаешь, что с тебя бы спустили шкуру, конечно. А что бы случилось с Питером?

 _«Сука»_ – подумал Уэйд, снова застыв на месте, и выдохнул тяжело.

 _«Попался»_ – мысленно торжествовал Бэк.

— Старки не жалеют ни женщин, — огласил он общеизвестный факт, — _ни детей_. Ни родных, ни близких.

— К чему ты ведёшь? — разумеется, Уэйд понял. За последние пару месяцев он успел наслушаться столько историй от и про жертв Тони Старка, что у него началась мигрень.

Надо было отступить. _Надо было?_

— Вряд ли королю Нью-Йорка нужен сын-гей, — Квентин почти пропел это, — Это пятно, которое опозорит весь их род. Старк в мальчике души не чает, верно, но если он узнает, ну так, к примеру, случайно, что его наследника имел обнищалый пианист...

— Заткни пасть! — Уэйд не выдержал, сорвался с места и схватил того за воротник, подтащив к своему лицу.

— Он его убьёт, — договорил Бэк, — он убьёт его и не замешкается, может, как жену, тремя ударами ножом, может, пожалеет и просто застрелит. Этого хочешь?

— Ты тварь, — оттолкнул его Уэйд, накрыв лицо ладонями, и зарычал от бессилия.

— Я? Разве я полез на малолетку? Разве я растлил бедного малыша?

— Всё не так!..

— Да-да, — закивал активно Квентин, состроив жалобную мину, — это наверняка нечто высокое, а не просто _извращённая похоть_. И наверняка Старк поверит тебе.

Уэйд колебался. Он не понимал, чего от него хотят, и не знал, будет ли он способен дать это. Квентин хочет денег? Хочет власти? Что ему нужно?

— Ты покинешь этот дом, — мягко подсказал ему Бэк, — ты покинешь жизнь Питера. Ты больше не появишься тут и не будешь отравлять его существование, позволишь ему восстановиться и начать сначала. Да, это больно, но он справится.

_«Я с Уэйдом. Я люблю его»_

— Первая любовь это всегда больно.

— _Безответная_ ещё хуже.

Квентин опешил – потерял лицо на мгновение, его глаза расширились, а челюсть крепко сжалась, но он взял себя в руки и прошипел со всей ненавистью, что скопилась в его разбитом сердце:

— Я бы никогда не испытал влечения к _ребёнку_. Ему всего _тринадцать лет_ , Уэйд. Тебе бы не помешало лечение, — он побагровел, активно жестикулируя, но затем, нервно пригладив волосы и одежду, уже спокойнее сказал, — Убирайся. Можешь оставить ему прощальное письмо или позвонить из телефонной будки на границе Канады, мне плевать, но если я увижу тебя рядом с ним – твою голову отделят от твоего тела, и ты знаешь, что я серьёзен.

— Я понял, — сухо ответил Уилсон, смотря на него пустыми глазами, и достал из кармана своего пальто чуть помятый нотный стан и ручку. Прижав листок к гладкой поверхности пианино, он начал писать, и Квентин наблюдал за ним, дрожа от восторга. Всё как надо.

***

Они проболтали до вечера, сидя за ярко- красным столиком у окна, о всякой ерунде. Тони не хотел нагружать Питера лишней информацией про будущее, про то, что ему предстоит сделать и кем стать – рановато, Старк не собирается уходить со своего места в ближайшее время, а значит, Питер может продолжать учиться и валять дурака.

Он был с ним слишком строг. Скорее всего, дело в его работе, постоянном напряжении. В Говарде.

 _— Ты вырастил домашнего питомца, а не наследника. Я тебя этому учил? Он хоть стрелять умеет? Что он вообще, блять, умеет?  
_  
Говард не был классическим добрым дедушкой. Говард был мудаком и каждый раз, когда он говорил с ним в подобном тоне, Энтони казалось, что ему снова пять лет и его отчитывают за какой-то проступок. Да, он срывался на Питере, и он этим не гордился. Да, у него проблемы, очевидно, но он был лучшим отцом, чем Говард.

— Мы могли бы погулять по улочкам, заглянуть в магазины...

— Хочешь прикупить себе что-нибудь? — Тони улыбнулся, представляя, как опустели бы все ближайшие "улочки", если бы он показался на одной из них. Он еле сдержал порыв достать ещё одну сигару. Питер бы расстроился.

— Стеклянный шар, — кивнул мальчик, — мама любила их.

Мужчина так и застыл с улыбкой на лице. Чёрт, да, говорить о ней довольно тяжело, учитывая то, как она их покинула. _И то, что ему снятся блядские кошмары, где ей всё-таки удаётся перерезать ему горло._

— Верно.

— А что еще она любила? — Питер смотрел на отца так благодарно и немного боязливо, что не ответить было бы выше его сил.

— Она любила _тебя_ , — Тони пожал плечами, отводя взгляд в сторону, — Любила кадриль и джаз. Любила молочные коктейли.

Питер не сдержал улыбки, расцветая, и добавил нетерпеливо:

— И тебя.

В глазах мужчины промелькнула еле заметная тоска, но он только кивнул.

— Конечно.

_Мэри особенная. Тони может с уверенностью сказать, в его жизни не было ни одной женщины прекраснее его жены. Не было ни одной, кому было бы по силам сравниться с ней по красоте, заставить Тони Старка, это чудовище из городских баек, почувствовать что-то светлое. Мэри была его любовью с первого взгляда, – он пропал, как только заприметил хрупкую фигурку в пышном воскресном платье, с закинутым на плечо лёгким кружевным зонтиком, на маленьких каблучках, а когда та повернулась в поисках чего-то к нему лицом, его губы и вовсе дрогнули в мечтательной улыбке, – единственной его любовью, и это было иронично._

_— **Я люблю тебя** , — хрипло шепчет Тони, глядя затравленно, будто вверяя свое сердце, голое и беззащитное, дрожащими ладонями, истекая кровью, из последних сил. Он стоит на коленях, Мэри сидит на краю кровати, наблюдая за его эмоциями пустыми глазами, в которых нет ни намека на нежность. И она так **прекрасна**._

_Она носит их ребёнка, на ней уже нет кокетливого макияжа и очаровательных платьев – на ней широкая ночная рубашка до самых щиколоток, которая не давит на круглый живот, а кожа бледная-бледная, сероватая, и под голубыми глазами залегли тени. Тонкие сухие губы с трещинками._

_— **Лучше бы ты убил меня** , — говорит Мэри тускло. И словно слышит звон битого стекла наяву._

_Должно быть, Тони просто расплачивается за свои грехи таким образом. Это, наверное, правильно.  
_  
— Никакого кабаре, — наотрез отказался Тони, веселясь от капризного скулежа Питера, который дёргал его за рукав пиджака.

— Ну поехали! — продолжил давить на жалость тот, — Ну давай, давай, пожалуйста! Там так красиво...

— Откуда тебе знать? — не отрывая взгляда от дороги, поинтересовался Тони, — Они пустили туда ребёнка?

— Они пустили туда **твоего** ребёнка, — глумливо протянул тот, закидывая ноги на приборную панель, — И я, между прочим, отлично пою! — Питер внезапно запел, откинувшись на спинку сидения, и прикрыл мечтательно веки, — _When I was just a little child, I asked my mother what will i be..._

_**Will I be pretty? Will I be rich?  
Here's what she said to me:  
Que sera, sera,  
Whatever will be, will be,  
The future's not ours to see,  
Que sera, sera,  
What will be, will be.** _

— Ты не будешь певичкой из кабаре, в этом будь уверен, — фыркнул Тони, вжимая педаль газа в пол, — Поверь, их туда берут не за талант и не за красивые глазки.

— Боишься, что ко мне будут приставать извращенцы? — рассмеялся Питер, покачивая ступнями и напевая.

_«Боюсь твоей самостоятельности»_

— Возможно, — мужчина, одной рукой держа руль, опустил вторую на мальчишескую голень, чуть сжав, — Но ещё я бы не хотел, чтобы всё то, на что я долгие годы работал, ушло в пустую. Я ведь делаю это _для тебя и твоего удовольствия_ , Питер, так что... Почему бы тебе просто не наслаждаться?

Песни кончились, как и весёлые пляски ног, Питер следил за тем, как пальцы мужчины гладят его, поднимаясь к колену и выше, сквозь ткань штанов. Прикосновения обжигали, но при этом по спине прошёлся холодок, потянуввший за собой табун мурашек.

— Так мы поедем, — спросил он тихонько, но собрался и придал голосу прежнюю беззаботность, — куда-нибудь? Может, кино?

Тони убрал тяжёлую ладонь, заметив, как мальчик залился краской, и согласился. Они как раз подъезжали к главной дороге, с которой можно было выехать к кинотеатру, но Питер вдруг снова начал дёргать его за пиджак.

— Не хочу туда, хочу в драйв-ин. Под открытым небом, чтобы никто не мешал...

— Я могу подарить тебе кинотеатр, — и это было чистейшей правдой, — любой в городе.

— Может, в другой раз, — сощурился хитро Питер, — А почему ты такой добрый?

Тони свернул, проезжая мимо «Кинополиса», и Питер, обвив его плечо руками, прижался к нему.

— Ты ведь так и не получил от меня свой подарок. Так что, вот он я, отменил все дела и провожу с тобой день. — Старк вдруг поцеловал его в макушку.

— Спасибо, — вдохнув глубоко запах отцовского одеколона, прошептал тепло Питер.

***

__  
Из колонок звучала весёлая мелодия заставки, немного тусклый свет прожектора осветлял парковку, полную машин. Показывали «Завтрак у Тиффани» и Питер был в настоящем восторге, он кормил отца карамельным попкорном и постоянно всё комментировал с детским энтузиазмом и переживаниями за главных героев. Тони не любил кино.

— И в такой темноте нас даже не узнают! Видишь, как здорово?

— Ты прав, малыш.

Но он любил то, с каким _желанием_ ластился к нему Питер, обнимая и прижимаясь, так что не спешил разворачиваться и уезжать.

Питер заснул на середине, видимо, устав за день, укрытый пиджаком мужчины, и отсвет "экрана" бросал на его безмятежное лицо причудливые тени. Старк посмотрел на наручные часы. Половина одиннадцатого. У него встреча с Говардом в девять.

Тони хотел было завести машину и уехать, но Питер вдруг зашевелился, устроившись удобнее, и сладко зевнул, облизнув свои розовые губы.

_Близко._

Старк сжал руль обеими руками, сделал пару глубоких вдохов, после чего снова взглянул на сына. Каштановые кудри спадали на лоб, веснушчатые щёки забавно по-детски надулись из-за положения, а пушистые ресницы трепетали. Тони приблизился, наклонился к нему, убрав волосы с его лица, и пригладил нежную кожу, не знавшую бритья. Такая гладкая. Так манит. Тони почти поцеловал его, когда раздался громкий отчаянный крик, и Питер хмуро приоткрыл свои ясные шоколадные глаза.

— Что такое? — сонно пробубнил мальчик и Тони захотелось убить визгливую девку, которая им помешала.

— Наверняка какая-то шлюха с клиентами, не переживай, — отмахнулся мужчина, с досадой отстраняясь.

— А если нет? — он поднялся, разминая плечи, и уставился на отца жалобным взглядом.

— Хочешь, чтобы я _что_? Пристрелил обидчика дамы в беде? Звучит сюрреалистично.

— Но кто-то должен что-то сделать! — Питер поджал губы и стал оглядываться в поисках кричавшей. Снова раздался крик, слева, и Питер кинулся к окну со стороны Энтони, забравшись на свое сидение коленями и уперевшись ладонями в сидение отца.

Питер был добрым. Была бы его воля – спасал бы каждого бродячего кота и всех нищих музыкантов с улиц. Тони, глядя на то, с каким искренним беспокойством Питер вглядывается в каждую из машин, растаял, и хлопнул его по пояснице:

— Достань из бардачка ствол, так и быть.

— Ты никого не убьёшь? — передав тому оружие, спросил нервно тот.

— Конечно же нет, Питти, ты ведь сын пекаря-кондитера, а не Нью-Йоркского мафиози, — Старк покинул машину, снимая оружие с предохранителя, и пошёл на звук. Копошение, мычание, еле различимые из-за происходящего на экране.

_— Холли, я люблю тебя!_

_— Ну и что?_

_— Ну и что?! Много чего! Я люблю тебя. Ты моя._

_— Нет. Люди не бывают чьими-то. Я никому не дам посадить себя в клетку!_

_— Я не хочу сажать тебя в клетку, я хочу любить тебя._

_— Это одно и то же._

Наконец, побродив между машинами, где парочки предавались взаимной страсти, он оказался в небольшом переулке, откуда и раздавались крики. Тони сделал шаг и наступил на что-то, что подозрительно заскрипело. Он опустил взгляд на землю.

 _Ингалятор_. Чуть дальше – шляпка и сумка. Тони продолжил идти.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — тянул тоненький голосок, — меня ждут дома, меня будут искать!..

_— Отпустите меня домой... я не понимаю, зачем я вам, отпустите меня домой?.. Он ждёт, он будет... — заикается Мэри, пытаясь уйти от настойчивых прикосновений._

— Снимай с себя всё, давай! — рявкнул кто-то несдержанно.

_— Раздевайся, — рычит Тони, толкая девушку вперёд, — живо._

_«Сюрреалистично»_ — подумал снова Старк, вскинув руку с револьвером и спуская курок. Два выстрела – в спину и в голову.

Стоило привлечь его внимание, заставить посмотреть смерти в глаза, толкнуть пафосную речь? У Тони таких эпизодов было предостаточно. Серьёзно, это только в кино здорово, а на деле надоедает. 

Девчонка, запачканная брызгами крови, с разводами туши на лице и разорванным платьем, собиралась закричать снова, но, поняв, кто перед ней, онемела.

— Да, я сам удивлён не меньше, — хмыкнул он, не глядя на расползающееся под трупом пятно крови на земле, а в упор на бедняжку, — _Фрэнки_.

— С-спасибо, — промямлила она, прикрывая небольшую грудь ладонями. Закрыты были лишь плечи, живот и низ. Виднелись лямки трусиков.

— О, не за что, — Тони, однако, не спешил уходить, он подошёл к ней, подцепил окровавленный подбородок пальцами и увидел, что эта кровь – её. Из разбитого носа, — Каким надо быть чудовищем, чтобы поднять руку на женщину?

Девушка крепко зажмурилась, хныча горько, и пыталась слиться со стеной.

— Отпустите меня?.. Умоляю, умоляю, мистер Старк, сэр...

Старк кивнул, заправил выбившуюся рыжую прядь ей за ухо, и ласково произнёс:

— _На колени._

***

— Ты как-то долго... Я слышал выстрелы, — Питер стоял у машины, выжидающе таращась на отца своими карими омутами.

— Да, поиски заняли время, _мирные переговоры_ тоже, а там и припугнул немного. Ничего трагичного, — не желая омрачать вечер, солгал Энтони, — Девка в целости и сохранности. — он ведь сохранил её жизнь.

И тогда мальчик, не говоря ни слова, кинулся к нему на шею, целуя его беспорядочно то в щёку, то в висок.

— Спасибо, папочка. Спасибо, я знал, что ты никакой не злодей!

Тони ласково потрепал его по затылку, рассмеявшись бархатно. Это было слишком приятно. Иногда быть хорошим парнем даже выгодно, причём очень.

— Ты мой герой, — Питер чуть отстранился, так и обнимая его, и улыбался ему с такой любовью, глядя снизу вверх восхищённо, что...

_«Будет ли это грехом?»_

Тони подался вперёд, взяв его за талию, и поцеловал, не дав опомниться, плавно впечатав в бок автомобиля. Руки заскользили по шёлковой ткани, сминая, пробираясь под ту. Питер упёрся в его грудь и Старк отстранился, перешёл губами на его подбородок, линию челюсти, шею, прикусывая и всасывая гладкую кожу.

— Папа?..

_«Ведь я не могу не любить тебя»_

Питер, растерявшись, поддался, расслабился, откинувшись назад, и бесстыдно застонал. Тони поглаживал его, целовал, кусал, сжимал, заставляя забыть о том, кто они друг другу, и удерживал, не давая и шанса избежать удовольствия.

Питер хотел этого с _десяти_ лет. Питер мечтал об этом в своей спальне, слушая, как отец трахает очередную шлюху, мечтал, лаская себя в ванной, мечтал, глядя на него за ужином. Он так сильно любил и желал его, но почему-то сейчас на душе скребли кошки.

— Кто-нибудь увидит... — Тони не стал слушать, заткнул его поцелуем.

_Причина не в этом._

Он не должен был, даже не потому, что был с Уэйдом, а потому... Потому, что это его _папа_. Все его глупые фантазии должны были остаться фантазиями. Это неправильно.

Тони вжался в его тело, – в его возбуждение, – двигаясь вверх и вниз, продолжая оставлять засосы, и продолжал двигаться, пока Питер не выгнулся с особенно громким сладким стоном, сжимая его пиджак пальцами. Ему не нужно было много. В области ширинки расползлось пятно, между ними разлился мускусный запах. Питер был на грани истерики, с подрагивающими коленями и искусанными губами.

— Питти, — выдохнул томно Тони, обнимая бледное лицо ладонями.

— Хочу домой, — прошептал тот, избегая смотреть тому в глаза, и вырвался, кинувшись в машину. На заднее.

Настаивать было лишним. По дороге, Тони кинул обратно в бардачок пистолет и достал флягу виски. Отпил немного, просмаковав, закрыл и кинул Питеру.

Он всё ещё был заведён, – он не настолько юн и невинен, чтобы кончить от прелюдий, как Питер, – и, соответственно, на взводе.

— Я не пью. — процедил Питер, всё ещё смущённый. И сбитый с толку. Так не должно быть!

— Странно, — усмехнулся Старк, — вчера ты был вполне пьян.

Питер замолчал. Он уставился на него через зеркало заднего вида, взял в руки флягу и, открыв ту, сделал пару глотков. Он прочистил горло и хрипло спросил:

— Ты приходил ко мне?

— Ты думал, это сон? — язвительно поинтересовался тот.

— Как и _всегда_ , — разбито, стыдливо произнёс мальчик, и сердце Тони сладко заныло, — Ты правда... ты?..

— Поцеловал тебя во второй раз, да, — холодно и спокойно, словно говоря о работе, ответил отец, но смягчился, услышав, как тот давится рыданиями, — У нас всегда всё было запутано. Но это не твоя вина, Питер.

— Что делать?.. Что мне теперь делать с этим? — всхлипывал, задыхаясь, Питер, — Почему ты...

— Потому что _я люблю тебя_ , чёрт возьми! — Тони ударил по рулю, не выдержав. Он точно _знал_ , что это взаимно, _чувствовал_ , что Питеру хорошо с ним, _слышал_ , _**как**_ ему хорошо с ним, — Всё вело к этому, иначе быть не могло. Всё так очевидно, так _предсказуемо_! — голос его был пропитан уверенностью и болью, — Как ты не понимаешь?

— Не понимаю чего?! — перешёл на высокий тон Питер, зарывшись в свои волосы пятернёй.

— Иногда люди _предназначены друг для друга_ , Питер, это факт. Ты был рождён для меня, _ты был рождён, чтобы стать моим_ , и ты знаешь это. Всегда знал.

Слёзы капали на колени, шею саднило от укусов, бельё было мокрым и липким от спермы, – мальчику хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, лишь бы не чувствовать всё это.

Самое худшее? Тони был _прав_. Питер всегда знал, кому он _принадлежит_.

_«Господи, Уэйд»_


End file.
